Twins Love
by Suzuka-san
Summary: [Recueil] Toi, tu es mon autre, mon double, ma tendre moitié. Je n'aime que toi - Recueil d'OS Twincest
1. Sommaire

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, bienvenue dans le recueil que je n'aurais jamais cru faire un jour, un spécial Saint Seiya Twincest.

_Une banderole s'ouvre_

Plus sérieusement, j'adore les relations fraternelles, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de jumeaux. Habituellement, je me contente de les faire se câliner juste fraternellement. Je n'ai jusqu'alors écrit du twincest que sur Thanatos et Hypnos (Dieux grecs, tout ça, je me dis que ça passe) dans ma fanfic _La mort est d'argent, le sommeil est d'or_ (j'en profite pour faire ma pub). Je n'ai PAS DU TOUT été influencée par une certaine auteure qui restera anonyme, pas vrai Miss Silver K ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis maintenant motivée à en écrire sur les différents univers de Saint Seiya, ce qui donne :

– Saga x Kanon (principalement)

– Syd x Bud

– Hypnos x Thanatos (principalement)

– Aspros x Deuteros (principalement)

– Hakurei x Sage

– Lugonis x Lucco (ne les oublions pas)

– Abel x Caïn (si on en apprend plus sur eux)

– Apollon x Artémis (pourquoi pas ?)

– Paradox x Integra (si j'ai de l'inspiration).

Ce premier chapitre servira de sommaire. Je n'ai pas créé une autre histoire, mais j'ai plutôt repris mon premier twincest Thanatos x Hypnos pour l'intégrer au recueil sans perdre mes précieuses reviews (merci à mes reviewers).

Et je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de rythme particulier de publication. J'ai actuellement d'autres projets d'écriture qui sont prioritaires. Je n'écrirais sur ce recueil que si j'ai une montée d'inspiration. La plupart des one-shot seront simples et courts (le premier sur Hypnos et Thanatos est exceptionnellement long), juste pour détendre et faire plaisir à quelques amateurs/amatrices du genre.

* * *

L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

_**1\. Sommaire**_

C'est ici même. Pas besoin de parcourir chapitre après chapitre si vous souhaitez lire un couple en particulier. Pairing (principal et secondaires), rating, univers, nombre de mots (pour anticiper le temps de lecture) et petit résumé des one-shot annoncés.

_**2\. La Mort est d'argent, le Sommeil est d'or**_

Thanatos x Hypnos / 18+ (présence de lemon) / Univers canon série originale, post-Hadès résurrection / 8340 mots

Thanatos enrage. Tout le monde adore son frère Hypnos et son pouvoir. Le sommeil est pourtant une satané enflure qui ne mérite pas tant d'éloges. Arrivera-t 'il à lui faire payer cette fois ?

_**3\. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique**_

Saga x Kanon / 13+ / Univers Canon série originale, post-Hadès résurrection / 2820 mots

Saga en a après Milo et il le lui fait bien comprendre. Jamais il ne lui pardonnera d'avoir fait du mal à Kanon. Ces cicatrices qu'il embrasse avec amour et détresse, il ne peut les supporter.

_**4\. Désir incontrôlable**_

Aspros x Deutéros / 18+ (présence de lemon) / Univers Canon _The lost Canvas / _6906 mots

POV Aspros – J'ai toujours aimé mon frère, dans toute ma grandeur et ma bonté, mais cet amour s'est transformé en autre chose que même moi que je suis incapable de contrôler.

_**5\. Lune et étoiles**_

Saga x Kanon / 13+ / Univers Canon série originale, post-Hadès résurrection / 6015 mots

Pour leur anniversaire, Kanon offre quelque chose de très spécial à Saga. L'aîné saura-t 'il en faire autant ?

_**6\. Voler ensemble**_

Thanatos x Hypnos / 10+ / Univers Canon série originale, post-Hadès résurrection / 8058 mots

Le matin de leur anniversaire, les Dieux jumeaux se réveillent avec une nouveauté. Une surprise inattendue, bouleversante, stressante, qu'ils rejetteront en bloc.

_**7\. Regarder devant**_

Saga x Kanon / 13+ / Univers Saint Seiya série originale – Post-Hadès résurrection / 4631 mots

Saga ne comprend pas pourquoi Kanon panique tellement à la moindre de ses maladresses.

**_8\. Pansement affectif_**

Aspros x Deutéros / 13+ / Univers Canon _The lost canvas / _2479 mots

Ce soir, Deutéros est distant, blessé au plus profond de lui, et c'est Aspros qui a besoin de consolation.

* * *

_**Bonne lecture**_


	2. La Mort est d'argent, le Sommeil est or

**Titre :** La mort est d'argent, le sommeil est d'or

**Rating :** 18+ (présence de lemon et d'injures)

**Genre :** Famille / Romance

**Pairing :** Thanatos x Hypnos

**Univers :** Canon Série originale (avec des éléments de _The Lost Canvas_) / Post-Hadès résurrection

**Résumé :** Thanatos enrage. Tout le monde adore son frère Hypnos et son pouvoir. Le sommeil est pourtant une satané enflure qui ne mérite pas tant d'éloges. Arrivera-t 'il à lui faire payer cette fois ?

**Date de publication** : 26 janvier 2020

**Nombre de mots** : 8340

**Note de l'auteur :** Au départ, cet OS était tout seul, avant que je ne me décide à l'intégrer à ce recueil de One-shot Twincest.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de passer par ici. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce fandom (depuis au moins huit ans) et je m'y repromène depuis quelques mois. Avant, je ne jurais que par les Gold, mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai développé une nouvelle passion pour les spectres et les Dieux jumeaux. J'ai donc eu envie d'apporter ma petite contribution.

Je tiens à préciser que l'amour qu'éprouvent Thanatos et Hypnos est fraternel. Je n'ai rien contre l'inceste et twincest, mais habituellement, je suis tellement attachée aux relations fraternelles que je ne fais pas de l'inceste. Mais avec ces deux-là, ça passe crème, car il est connu que les Dieux grecs copulent entre eux. Donc c'est de l'amour fraternel qui copule.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Thanatos haïssait les humains. Ce n'était pas un fait nouveau. Il les méprisait du plus profond de son être immortel. Il ne supportait pas la vanité de ceux qui se croyaient supérieur, ou à l'inverse les jérémiades des plus faibles qui aimaient se faire plaindre.

Leur stupidité dépassait l'entendement. Depuis la nuit des temps, ils combattaient les uns contre les autres, juste pour se départager des bouts de chemin ou proclamer qui a le plus de couilles. Foutus humains qui lui donnaient davantage de boulot avec leurs guerres absurdes. Est-ce que les Dieux se battent entre eux, eux ? Ah ben oui, carrément même. Mais les Dieux ne meurent pas, donc ils ne lui donnaient pas du travail supplémentaire. Son sommeil écourté, c'était juste la faute des humains. Et de son frère aussi, qui s'amusait à perturber ses rêves et le réveiller en quête de câlin. Ce ptit con d'Hypnos ! Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Il aimait son jumeau, mais il n'aimait pas les humains.

Thanatos envoya voler une nouvelle feuille de partition. Il n'arrivait jamais à composer dès qu'il pensait à ces vermines. Tout chez eux le rendait fou, et une chose en particulier lui faisait s'arracher les cheveux. Thanatos ne comprenait pas leur peur irrationnelle d'une chose aussi basique que la mort. Depuis des siècles, n'avaient-ils donc pas compris que la mort était quelque chose de normal, de naturel ? Pourquoi continuer de la craindre, nom de nom, au lieu de l'accepter tout simplement ?

Thanatos avait pris l'habitude de n'être rien d'autre qu'un sujet tabou que tous souhaitaient éviter. Mais ça l'agaçait d'être catalogué comme un méchant Dieu alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Enfin si, il tuait les gens. Mais c'était normal de mourir, comme le soleil qui se couche. Il était où le problème, hein ? Même les juges, des humains eux aussi donc il ne les aimait pas, se plaignaient qu'ils avaient trop d'âmes à juger et que ça serait bien qu'il ralentisse la cadence des décès. Ouais, c'est ça, causez toujours ! Déjà que les humains avaient inventé tout un tas de trucs pour repousser leur échéance, s'il ne forçait pas un peu les choses, il faudra très bientôt créer une nouvelle planète. Leur population ne cessait de croître pour son plus grand malheur. Foutu progrès médical qui soignait les maladies et avait fait chuter en masse la mortalité infantile. C'était la partie la plus facile de son travail. Un nouveau-né trop faible ? Bam, tu meurs, et ta mère avec, ça évitera qu'elle en fasse un autre. Mais non, il ne pouvait plus maintenant. C'était une conspiration pour le défier à lui, le Dieu de la mort. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de tuer.

Enfin, certains commençaient à le tolérer. Comme ces boudins, ou bouddhistes, il ne savait plus. Mais Thanatos ne les aimait pas non plus ceux-là et leur spiritualité excessive, toujours à faire des discours et à donner des leçons. Se prenaient-ils pour des Dieux, alors qu'ils n'étaient rien que des fourmis comparé à eux ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les humains !

Si Hypnos l'entendait penser, il lui dirait qu'il radote. Mais Hypnos ne comprenait rien. Les humains l'aimaient à lui, le gentil Dieu qui veillait sur leur sommeil. Le mignon blondinet qui séduirait n'importe qui avec son faux sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'Hypnos pouvait bien comprendre à sa situation ? Thanatos détestait quand il prononçait cette phrase « _Tu tues avec trop de désinvolture_ ». Mais un peu, ouais. Il est juste le dieu de la MORT. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait des remarques quand il endort les gens qui l'ennuient ? Non, alors c'était quoi le problème ? Qu'il le laisse faire son travail.

Et voilà, Thanatos était énervé. Son seigneur Hadès lui avait pourtant conseillé de se détendre, de se calmer, de relativiser, de prendre exemple sur Hypnos. Encore Hypnos, toujours Hypnos. Pourquoi n'y en avait-il que pour lui ? Pourquoi les humains et même Hadès ne juraient que par lui qui passait son temps à bouquiner devant une tasse de thé, à faire l'érudit pendant que lui se cassait le cul à réguler la population mondiale et à composer des morceaux pour leur Seigneur et les petites nymphes qui redemandaient toujours. Hypnos, lui, ne foutait strictement rien de ses journées, et c'était lui qui récoltait les éloges. Même son travail de Dieu, il le déléguait à ses fils les Dieux des rêves. Tranquille ! Thanatos, lui, n'avait pas pris de temps de se reproduire. De toute façon, il était le mieux placé pour gérer la mort. Personne ne tuait aussi bien que lui. Pas question qu'il laisse cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, sauf éventuellement au Seigneur Hadès. Mais Hypnos, lui, ne se gênait pas. Il n'était qu'un profiteur et un fourbe. Personne ne voyait donc son machiavélisme, la cruauté de son pouvoir en apparence bénin ? Le sommeil n'est pas bénédiction. C'est même tout l'inverse, mais personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Thanatos envoya tout valser. Partition, plume, encrier et lyre. Il en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Et pourtant, autant il haïssait les humains, autant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en vouloir à son frère. Depuis toujours, il lui pardonnait volontiers. C'était viscéral, il y avait quelque chose de fort qui le connectait au Dieu du sommeil, quelque chose qu'ils partageaient avant même de naître, lorsque leur mère Nyx les portait encore en elle.

Thanatos avait une sainte horreur de nombreux traits de la personnalité d'Hypnos. Il était sournois, pédant, moralisateur, et son statut de favori lui donnait juste envie de condamner des nourrissons. Franchement, Hypnos mériterait une bonne paire de claques. Pourtant, Thanatos adorait son jumeau au-delà de toute raison. Il l'aimait désespérément, en bon frère, comme une partie de son âme qui se serait détachée de lui. Et il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

Thanatos frappa une colonne qui se fissura. Mince, il allait encore se faire enguirlander, mais il était frustré. Malgré sa jalousie évidente envers son frère, il savait qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde, qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. De loin, l'argenté le vit assis tranquillement, à siroter cette boisson immonde, un livre ouvert devant lui. Putain, n'avait-il rien d'autre à foutre ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper un peu des nymphes, ou même de lui ? Son jumeau l'exaspérait. Son double à la fois désagréable et désirable. Thanatos avait envie d'embrasser et de mordre ces lèvres, de faire taire cette bouche donneuse de leçon avec sa langue, ou bien autre chose tiens. Son très cher frère, personne ne pouvait prétendre l'aimer plus que lui. Aucun humain, aucun autre Dieu, pas même Hadès ou Pasithéa dont Hypnos s'était entiché autrefois, ne le connaissait mieux que lui. C'était sa moitié à lui et à personne d'autre.

Ça n'avait pas loupé, Thanatos était excité à présent, et énervé en même temps. Le mauvais cocktail, vraiment ! Il ne pourrait plus rien faire dans son état. Ni travailler, ni composer, ni jouer de la lyre. Les flatteries et soins des nymphes ne suffiraient pas. Seul Hypnos pouvait y faire quelque chose. Depuis toujours, seul son double le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quoi faire. Hypnos et sa langue de vipère aussi habile en sermon qu'en cajolerie intime. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait calmer sa tension. Son sédatif à lui. Thanatos n'aimait pas l'idée d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Mais si c'était son jumeau, ça passait.

Foutu Dieu du sommeil trop parfait. Il était adulé et il le savait, ce salopard. Thanatos avait bien envie de le remettre un peu à sa place. Il devait s'affirmer, lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait marre de ses manières, même s'il l'aimait. Aujourd'hui, il ne se contenterait pas de quelques coups de langue experte. Il voulait posséder Hypnos, se défouler en lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Hypnos n'était pas aux autres, il était à lui, à lui seul. Pas au seigneur Hadès ou aux autres Dieux, pas aux humains, pas aux nymphes. Juste à lui.

Il ne voulait pas le recadrer à la base ? Putain, il l'aimait vraiment trop cet enfoiré. D'un pas décidé, Thanatos se dirigea vers son frère qui avait probablement déjà senti sa présence.

* * *

Installé sur une terrasse bordant un temple d'Elysion, Hypnos portait une tasse de thé à sa bouche tout en scrutant l'un de ces nombreux livres qui enrichissaient sa culture des humains. Contrairement à son frère qui abhorrait toujours autant les hommes et les sous-estimait, à croire que leurs nombreuses défaites ne lui avaient rien appris, Hypnos, lui, cherchait à mieux les comprendre, à trouver le secret de leur force cachée. Des siècles à se faire battre par eux, il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Et donc, page après page, il arpentait leurs écrits ancestraux, tel des indices pour lever le voile sur leur étrange puissance. La guerre sainte était derrière eux, mais il lui semblait important de s'instruire, lui le raisonnable et réfléchi, l'indispensable Dieu du sommeil. Hadès allouait son intelligence et sa sagesse, et les hommes ne seraient rien sans lui, sans ses pouvoirs. Juste des larves qui se trainent.

Hypnos sourit derrière la fumée de sa boisson. Observer les humains était d'un amusement sans limite. Il adorait les voir le glorifier, le vénérer, inconscients de la véritable nature bien cruelle de ses dons. De sa hauteur, Hypnos toisait ces ignares qui jugeaient son pouvoir bien gentil comparé à celui de son frère Thanatos. Et même les autres Dieux n'y voyaient rien. Ils s'arrêtaient devant sa stature calme. Quelle superficialité !

Le sommeil ne fait pas souffrir. Au contraire même, il régénère le corps et l'esprit. Il est indispensable, réparateur, relaxant, autant pour les hommes que pour les Dieux, ou tout autre être vivant. Le sommeil est bon, alors que la mort est cruelle. La mort est une fin, le sommeil donne un possible retour, un espoir. Le sommeil, c'est la vie et le bien-être. Oui, Hypnos aimait les entendre chanter les louanges du repos. Chantez, stupides humains ignares, et gorgez-vous de cette ignorance pour vous abrutir encore plus. Car le sommeil est cruel, plus cruel que la mort encore. Hypnos le savait, et surtout Thanatos le savait. Son frère le jalousait ouvertement à la manière d'un enfant qui veut un jouet. Comme s'il était responsable de la bêtise des humains. Comme s'il avait choisi son pouvoir. Son frère était mauvais joueur, et il le lui faisait payer à sa manière, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire en fait.

Hypnos esquissa l'un de ses sourires perfides. Il adorait titiller son double qui s'en donnait ensuite à cœur joie pour le pilonner et le faire hurler de plaisir. Si tout le monde craignait la mort, Hypnos, lui, adorait son étreinte brutale. Un putain d'orgasme lorsqu'elle vous pénètre. Et plus il y prenait du plaisir, plus Thanatos s'énervait et le martelait de coups de rein divins. Une pénitence qui se soldait par une puissante délivrance, telle une foudre qui s'abat sur vous sans même que Zeus n'intervienne. Ça lui donnait juste envie de simuler, même s'il en fallait peu au Dieu de la Mort pour s'énerver.

Dans son dos, des pas se firent entendre. Hypnos sourit sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Il reconnaitrait cette démarche les yeux fermées. Cela faisait bien des siècles que cette personne se trouvait éternellement à ses côtés. Deux bras enlacèrent ses épaules et une langue vint chatouiller son pavillon d'oreille. Hypnos frissonna immédiatement. Il aimait se retrouver dans les bras fraternels. Thanatos était le plus souvent autoritaire et odieux, mais il pouvait se montrer tendre également. Hypnos l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement. Thanatos était tout pour lui. Son jumeau, son double, la moitié de son cœur, un fragment de son âme.

Une langue chaude pénétra son conduit auditif. Hypnos ferma les yeux et ronronna de plaisir.

− Encore en train de lire ces conneries, railla l'argenté en remarquant l'ouvrage.

− Ils sont intéressants.

− Non, les humains sont stupides. Ils ne méritent pas que nous, des Dieux, nous intéressons à eux.

− Encore énervé par les humains, mon frère ? demanda Hypnos en se calant davantage contre le buste de son jumeau.

− Tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai les nerfs rien que d'y penser, et je suis encore plus énervé lorsque je te vois lire ce genre de merde, râla Thanatos en lui prenant le livre des mains. Que vas-tu faire pour ma contrariété ?

− J'ai peut-être une idée.

Une des mains d'Hypnos se posa sur la joue de son jumeau, et il l'attira vers lui pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

− Satisfait ? demanda-t'il à voix basse.

Le cœur de Thanatos tambourina. Hypnos avait un visage vraiment beau, et son baiser, bien que léger, était un véritable appel à plus de luxure. Thanatos secoua la tête. Il était encore une fois en train de tomber dans le piège sournois de son frère. Hypnos était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation mentale. Son seul regard hypnotisait. Il inspirait la quiétude, le respect, l'admiration, la beauté. N'importe qui succomberait à cette belle gueule, lui le premier. Il se faisait avoir depuis les temps mythologiques. Hypnos obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il jouait avec ses sentiments et ça le mettait hors de lui. Et au final, ses désirs de correction et d'étreinte sauvage se transformaient en une utopie érotique pour ce petit enfoiré. Putain, Hypnos le faisait vraiment exprès pour prendre l'avantage. Ne pouvait-il pas se laisser faire pour une fois ? Avait-il besoin de satisfaire autant son ego et oublier le sien ? Foutu Dieu du sommeil qui calcule tout à l'avance.

− Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grogna Thanatos. Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois.

− De quoi parles-tu ? Mes intentions sont totalement pures, susurra le sommeil en taquinant la gorge de son partenaire.

− Je déteste ton jeu de séduction. Arrête de faire ton connard. Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers manipulateur qui embobinerait n'importe qui avec ta belle gueule.

− J'ai la même gueule que toi, je te signale. Tu te lances des fleurs à toi-même et après c'est moi que tu traites de connard.

− Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

− Non, explique-moi donc, minauda Hypnos en se relevant de sa chaise et en se retournant pour venir se serrer contre l'autre Dieu. Ça m'intéresse.

Hypnos se pelotonna contre son jumeau. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Thanatos voulut répondre à l'étreinte. Il aimait tellement quand son frère se lovait contre lui, en quête de tendresse. Ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux, mais il devait se ressaisir. Il connaissait son manège. Le blond cherchait à l'attendrir, à calmer sa colère, à l'embobiner pour avoir ce qu'il désire cette fois encore. Qu'il soit son double n'y changeait rien. Hypnos était comme ça avec tout le monde. Séducteur et terriblement attirant. Un tyran déguisé en prince charmant. Mais quelle raclure ! Thanatos ne comptait pas lui laisser le plaisir de le dominer. Pas cette fois, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de refermer ses bras sur lui.

− Tu me fais un câlin ?

− Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, grogna Thanatos qui frissonnait à l'entente cette voix devenue sensuelle.

− Tu n'es pas venu pour ça ?

− Je suis venu pour calmer ma frustration.

− Ça revient au même.

− Oh, ta gueule. C'est moi qui dirige les opérations. J'veux baiser ton beau ptit cul. J'en ai rien à cirer de ton plaisir.

C'était ce qu'il beuglait à chaque fois depuis des siècles et des siècles. Toujours les mêmes provocations qui n'aboutissaient jamais. Hypnos avait suffisamment confiance en Thanatos pour savoir qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. L'argenté était bien loin d'être un monstre qui monte son frère pour ses distractions. Tôt ou tard, il finissait par s'attendrir, tel un animal qu'on apprivoise, en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aime vraiment trop. Ses séances de défouloir se transformaient alors en ébats divinement jouissifs pour tous les deux, surtout pour Hypnos qui hurlait de plaisir et en redemandait.

− Tu es bien trop doué pour je n'y prenne pas également mon pied.

Thanatos maugréa à voix basse. Cette raclure d'Hypnos en rajoutait pour le déstabiliser. Foutu Dieu du sommeil ! Oui, Thanatos était bon au lit. Il était même sûr de tuer un mortel d'un arrêt cardiaque à cause d'un orgasme trop puissant. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'allait certainement pas se retenir pour ses beaux yeux.

− T'es une vraie petite salope, Hypnos.

− Juste la tienne, mon cher frère. Tu sais bien que je ne laisse personne d'autre me toucher, lui rappela Hypnos en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

− Putain, Hypnos. J'ai les glandes là. Tu comprends ça ? Je veux pas t'embrasser. J'veux juste me défouler.

− Tu m'aimes, Thanatos ? demanda le blond en le regardant dans les yeux.

Cette question, dite avec ces yeux de chaton et cette voix affriolante, le prit de court.

− Bien sûr que je t'aime. Me pose pas ce genre de question évidente, crétin.

− Alors emmène-moi au lit, susurra Hypnos à l'oreille de son jumeau.

− Tu me gonfles. J'ai pas envie de te faire plaisir. Et si je retournais travailler ? Je peux très bien me défouler en tuant des humains.

− Je crois qu'une autre partie de ton corps n'est pas d'accord avec ce plan, poursuivit Hypnos en posant sans vergogne sa main sur la virilité de son jumeau.

− Aaaah. Putain, Hypnos.

La proximité avec son frère avait fait monter son érection. En quelques paroles et quelques baisers, Hypnos avait pris le dessus sur lui. Foutu Dieu du sommeil !

− J'ai envie de toi, souffla le blond contre la bouche de son double.

− Je te déteste. Putain que je te hais.

− Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Hypnos embrassa les lèvres de Thanatos encore scellées, et ce dernier finit par succomber. Il répondit à son baiser et le pressant contre lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Putain, qu'il aimait son frère. Il aimait son charme naturel, son audace et sa perfidie. Et il aimait l'embrasser, échanger avec lui des actes à la hauteur de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Thanatos et Hypnos étaient liés depuis leur naissance. Leur gémellarité faisait de chacun d'eux le meilleur partenaire qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Aucun intervenant extérieur ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre eux. Personne ne pourrait prétendre les aimer plus.

− Viens là, dit Thanatos en prenant son jumeau sur une épaule pour le porter comme un sac de patates. Je vais te montrer qu'on ne se fout pas de moi.

− J'espère que je ne vais pas dormir.

− Tu vas en crever plutôt.

Durant les quelques mètres qui séparaient la terrasse de leur chambre, car depuis toujours les jumeaux dormaient ensemble, comme une évidence de se tenir côte à côte même dans leurs songes, Hypnos, juché sur une épaule de son double, caressait le dos de Thanatos. Sous ses doigts, il le sentait frissonner. La mort était bien sensible, et Hypnos continua ses douces cajoleries.

− Arrête, pesta Thanatos qui remuait ses épaules et ses omoplates.

− Tu es bien tendu, mon frère, fit remarquer Hypnos qui inspectait le grand dos de son jumeau. Tu te tues à la tâche.

− Haha, c'est vraiment très marrant. Je suis MORT de rire, ironisa Thanatos qui venait d'arriver devant leur lit.

− Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un petit massage ?

− Les nymphes s'en sont chargées pendant que tu faisais ton rat de bibliothèque. Fais pas celui qui se soucie de moi, sale frère indigne, cracha l'argenté en le balançant sur le matelas.

− Mais je me soucie toujours de toi. Je t'aime, Thanatos. Allez, viens que je m'occupe de toi.

Hypnos avait pris une pause aguicheuse et une voix lente. Ce spectacle érotique augmenta la tension entre les jambes de Thanatos. Ce sale petit enfoiré ! Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas quand il jouait les séducteurs, mais il appréciait encore moins que son frère, sa propre chair, se comporte comme une traînée, même si ça le rendait encore plus désirable. Hypnos le savait très bien et il le faisait exprès pour qu'il enrage. Avait-il déjà dit que le Sommeil était juste un enfoiré qui le faisait passer pour un pervers ? Rien de mieux pour noircir encore plus son image déjà bien sombre. Bon d'accord, la mort, ce n'était pas l'arc en ciel du bonheur, mais pas la peine d'en rajouter. Hypnos était-il obligé de minauder de la sorte et l'attirer dans ses fesses comme une chatte en chaleur ? C'était tellement bas, tellement indigne de leur rang divin. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire l'amour normalement, comme deux entités qui s'aiment à la folie ?

Faire l'amour ? A quel moment avait-il changé d'avis ? Ah ben bravo, il n'était pas allé loin dans ses plans de revanche. Il ne voulait plus posséder Hypnos de force pour se défouler, mais bien lui faire l'amour, parce qu'il l'aimait, même quand il le provoquait en jouant la pétasse de service. Hypnos avait-il anticipé sa réaction ? Foutu Dieu du sommeil qui a toujours un coup d'avance !

− C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, dit Thanatos en retirant sa toge.

Les Dieux jumeaux ne revêtaient leurs surplis que lorsque le moindre danger menaçait Hadès ou le territoire d'Elysion, comme pendant une guerre sainte. Sinon, la plupart du temps, ils portaient juste une longue toge blanche tellement pratique, facile à retirer et confortable. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils se rendaient sur Terre, avec des hôtes humains, qu'ils s'habillaient plus en accord avec la mode de l'époque. Mais Thanatos préférait largement rester vivre à Elysion, au calme, avec son vrai corps d'origine divinement bien foutu, et où il pouvait porter ce qu'il souhaitait.

− Dépêche-toi alors, l'incita Hypnos qui se tortillait sur le lit.

− Patience, et lève les bras.

− Tu vas m'endormir si tu tardes trop, dit le blond en se laissant retirer son habit.

− Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

− Je croyais que tu voulais me baiser pour ton propre plaisir.

− Oh ça va. Laisse tomber ça.

− Ah vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

− Toi.

Thanatos monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et se rapprocha de son jumeau allongé sur ses coudes. L'argenté se positionna au-dessus de lui pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse, ignorant leurs virilités qui se frôlaient.

− Je t'aime, Hypnos, dit-il à voix basse contre ses lèvres. Même quand tu te comportes comme un trou du cul, quand tu bernes tout le monde avec ton pouvoir, quand tu manipules à ta guise les mortels et même les autres Dieux. T'es probablement le plus grand enfoiré de l'univers.

Il adorait son frère, même s'il avait la plupart du temps envie de le baffer. L'aura doré qui entourait Hypnos était sa lumière dans sa bulle ténébreuse. Il l'aimait malgré toutes ces manies qui l'insupportaient et la malhonnêteté de son pouvoir. Il l'aimait à en crever, sans mauvais jeu de mot, avec ses parts sombres. Ils pouvaient se chambrer à longueur de journée, leur amour était vrai, pas une façade.

− Que de compliments, sourit Hypnos nullement affecté par cette cascade de venin.

− Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu sais très bien ce que je te reproche. Tu te confortes dans ton rôle du gentil Dieu. Les humains te vénèrent, les spectres n'ont pas de dents contre toi, et même notre Seigneur alloue ton intelligence et tes pouvoirs capables d'atteindre les Dieux. Tu as endormi Zeus deux fois. Le maître de l'Olympe, le Dieu des Dieux ! Ton pouvoir fonctionne sur les Dieux, nom de nom ! Tu les manipules tous avec tes discours érudits, ton calme, ton faux pacifisme et ta belle gueule. N'y a-t 'il que moi qui réalise l'enflure que tu es ?

− Je reconnais bien là mon grand frère observateur.

Le blond se redressa un peu pour venir à son tour embrasser les lèvres de Thanatos avant de coller leurs deux fronts ensemble. Leurs étoiles entrèrent en contact et scintillèrent. Les jumeaux entraient dans leur bulle, ce lieu intime qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils s'observèrent longuement, les yeux brûlants de désir. Chacun sentait la fièvre le consumer, alors qu'ils se retenaient encore de se toucher. Ils devaient d'abord passer ce cap, apprécier juste la présence de l'autre. Ils se répétaient souvent qu'ils s'aimaient, mais leur perception de ce sentiment était décuplée lors de cette connexion stellaire.

− Je t'aime Thanatos.

L'argenté sentit une boule dans sa gorge et une tension dans sa poitrine. Cette fois, il le savait, Hypnos ne cherchait pas à le séduire. Ses paroles étaient sincères. Par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait lorsque son double lui communiquait ses sentiments. A cet instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance que son jumeau. Le monde autour d'eux, cette chambre, Elysion, les nymphes, plus rien n'existait. Il ne restait qu'eux deux, enfermés ensemble un cocon douillet où personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer.

− Il n'y a que toi qui me connaisse si bien, continua le doré. Je t'en supplie, fusionne avec moi.

Thanatos ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses lèvres embrassèrent le pentacle d'Hypnos, puis sa main descendit lentement, caressant ses cheveux, son visage, ses bras, ses hanches, puis son membre déjà bien dur qu'il taquina un peu avant d'empoigner le sien.

− Lève les hanches, ordonna la Mort en léchant ses doigts.

Hypnos obéit, un sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres, le rendant plus adorable.

− Dépêche-toi, mon frère. Je veux te sentir.

− Patience, petit enculé. Laisse-moi faire. Un postérieur divin comme ça, ça se chouchoute. Et notre mère m'en voudra d'abîmer ton nouveau corps.

− Oh pitié Thanatos, ne parle pas de maman à un moment pareil, gémit Hypnos. Aaaaah.

Hypnos s'arqua en sentant un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Ses soupirs se transformèrent en hurlements lorsque l'autre main de son double s'empara de sa virilité.

− Aaaaah… Thana… Encore. Putain, c'est trop bon.

− Tu deviens vulgaire. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

− Plus vite.

− J'ai une meilleure idée.

Hypnos grogna d'insatisfaction lorsque son frère retira ses doigts, se sentant affreusement vide et au bord de l'implosion. Mais pas question qu'il vienne, pas tout de suite. Il jouirait en même temps que son jumeau, pas avant. Il se retiendrait, quitte à s'en faire mal. L'extase était tellement plus fort lorsqu'il était partagé avec la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde.

− J'ai froid, Thanatos.

L'argenté le pénétra avec une lenteur atroce jusqu'au bout, se délectant des longues plaintes d'Hypnos qui remuait son bassin.

− Bouge, Thanatos.

− Hum, je ne sais pas. Je voulais te corriger tout à l'heure, et j'adore te voir comme ça.

− S'il-te-plait, couina le blond

− Oui, supplie-moi encore, jubila Thanatos en se déplaçant à une lenteur insupportable pour Hypnos.

− Je t'en prie… Aaaaaah plus vite. Aaaaah oui, encore.

Thanatos accélérait progressivement ses va et viens, appréciant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Hypnos se tordait à la fois de plaisir et se plaignait d'impatience. La Mort était fière de sa petite revanche personnelle. Même si les déclarations d'Hypnos réchauffaient son cœur, son idée de base était de lui faire payer son comportement de salopard qui pourtant ne lui valait pas la moindre animosité.

− Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, sale con, provoqua Thanatos en ralentissant de nouveau le rythme.

− Je suis désolé.

− Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

− Je t'aime. Je t'aime Thanatos.

− Donne-moi ta main.

Hypnos obéit, docile, souhaitant plus que tout amadouer son frère pour qu'il lui procure l'extase qu'il attendait tant. L'argenté se saisit d'une des mains de son partenaire pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il embrassa le dos, la paume, l'intérieur du poignet, puis suça chaque doigt en faisant bien insister sa langue sur les phalanges. Puis son autre main agrippa le membre pour le pomper au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Hypnos perdait pied. Il se sentait mourir une seconde fois. Son partenaire n'était pas le Dieu de la mort pour rien. Pour sûr qu'aucun mortel se survivrait à un tel déchainement de luxure. Ses hormones s'agitaient et se répandaient à une vitesse prodigieuse dans son corps, le faisant tressaillir du haut de son crâne jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. C'était juste trop intense, délicieusement enivrant. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, témoignant des puissantes émotions qui le parcouraient. Euphorie, passion, folie, amour. Un cocktail aphrodisiaque, une vraie drogue. Hypnos traversait un état terriblement douloureux et délicieux. Une explosion de sensations merveilleuses et addictives. Il y succombait sans résister, accro aux ébats de son double.

Les mouvements de Thanatos devenaient de plus en plus brutaux. Il tenait toujours sa main dans celle d'Hypnos en entrelaçant leurs doigts. L'immense lit, pourtant fait dans des matériaux divins, grinça mais cela n'arrêta pas la course du Dieu de la mort. Il continuait de pilonner son frère avec force tout en agitant sa virilité prête à se libérer.

− Jouis sur moi, Hypnos. Je vais venir aussi.

− Thanatooooos.

Ils vinrent ensemble, dans un parfait concerto de gémissements. La respiration saccadée, Hypnos serra davantage la main de son aîné, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Ce dernier se penchant pour venir cueillir les larmes qui tombaient encore sur le visage de son frère. Ses yeux dorés brillant d'émotion ne mentaient pas. Il savait que son cadet était comblé. Thanatos déplaça ses lèvres jusque sur celles offertes de son jumeau.

− Je t'aime, Hypnos.

− Je t'aime aussi, Thanatos.

La Mort se laissa tomber sur le Sommeil en quête d'un câlin post-coït bien mérité.

* * *

− Veux-tu dormir un peu ? demanda Hypnos.

Les jumeaux étaient calés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit. Ils se câlinaient après l'amour et leur déclaration. Hypnos était pelotonné contre Thanatos, ses bras autour de la taille de l'argenté et sa tête sur sa poitrine à écouter son cœur bien battant. Le Dieu du sommeil aimait cette position rassurante. Par deux fois, son frère était parti avant lui. Même si ça avait été sur une courte période, Hypnos en avait été chamboulé. Malgré son calme apparent lors de ces évènements, à l'intérieur de lui, une tempête se déchainait.

− Certainement pas. Pourquoi nous, des Dieux, devrions-nous dormir ?

− Le sommeil est essentiel pour régénérer le corps. Et cette règle ne s'applique pas qu'aux humains, mais à nous également. Nous avons beau être des Dieux, seule notre âme est immortelle et peut se réincarner indéfiniment. Mais nos corps ne sont pas infaillibles. Tu le sais autant que moi puisque nous les avons déjà perdus une fois.

− Tu veux m'endormir avec une histoire pareille ? railla Thanatos. Trouve autre chose.

Thanatos serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa défaite contre un simple chevalier de bronze, même élevé au rang divin. Ce souvenir lui laissait un goût atrocement amer. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne s'en remettait pas. Et plus que la dérouillée magistrale qu'il avait reçue, Thanatos encaissait encore plus mal que ces scélérats s'en soient pris à son petit frère. A trois contre un en plus, bande de lâches ! Bon d'accord, Thanatos clamait toujours haut et fort que même des milliers d'humains étaient impuissants face à des Dieux. Mais quand même, il demandait réparation pour cet affront ! En plus, il était presque sûr qu'attaquer à plusieurs était interdit par Athéna. Pégase l'avait bien affronté seul d'abord !

A leur « mort », leurs âmes jumelles avaient erré à travers les dimensions jusqu'à rejoindre leur mère Nyx qui avait fait en sorte de leur offrir de nouvelle enveloppe charnelle à l'identique. Mais ce processus avait beaucoup puisé dans les forces de la Déesse qui devrait se reposer un long moment. Il en était de même pour les nouveaux corps des jumeaux qui n'étaient pas aussi robustes que les anciens. Il leur faudrait probablement plusieurs siècles avant de retrouver leur force d'antan. Mais la guerre entre les Dieux était déjà un lointain souvenir. La Mort et le Sommeil avaient dorénavant l'éternité pour se refaire une santé. Le plus important pour Thanatos, c'était de ne pas être séparé de son frère.

La réaction d'Hypnos à leur renaissance avait tout d'une preuve d'amour. A peine debout, le blond, encore titubant, s'était littéralement jeté sur lui en pleurant sur son épaule, en répétant son nom entre ses sanglots. Il lui demandait de faire plus attention désormais, d'écouter un peu ses mises en garde, et surtout de ne plus jamais le laisser. Thanatos s'était figé de surprise avant de se souvenir qu'il était mort en premier. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Il avait assisté au combat d'Hypnos contre les trois autres bronzes, combat que son frère avait perdu en un temps record. Thanatos voulait l'aider, mais son âme mise à nue ne pouvait juste rien faire, sinon regarder impuissant la défaite de son frère. Hypnos possédait des pouvoirs réellement effrayants, mais il n'était pas habitué à combattre. En général, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait, nullement dérangé par les batailles et le sang, tout le contraire d'Hypnos. Depuis la nuit des temps, Thanatos était l'avant-garde du Dieu du Sommeil. Il avait beau répéter que défendre l'enveloppe charnelle du Seigneur Hadès était sa priorité absolue, il ne voulait certainement pas qu'une seule personne, homme ou Dieu, touche à un seul cheveu de son jumeau. Il s'en voulait d'avoir échoué à le protéger.

En se souvenant de ça, Thanatos resserra son étreinte sur le corps d'Hypnos. Il remercia mentalement leur mère de lui avoir rendu son précieux frère.

− Inutile de reparler de ça, grommela l'argenté.

− Thanatos, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas mon pouvoir ? demanda alors Hypnos.

− Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Le sommeil est juste un état léthargique où ces stupides vermisseaux ne font plus rien. C'est une perte de temps considérable.

− Qu'est-ce que ça change pour des Dieux comme nous ?

− Ça me fout juste en rogne de voir les humains te vénérer sans réaliser que le sommeil est une énorme contrainte. Il peut même être cruel.

− Tu es juste jaloux, soupira le doré. Si tu étais plus compatissant avec les humains, ils t'honoreraient aussi. Je pense même que les juges t'en seraient reconnaissants de leur ôter une sacrée charge de travail.

− Je n'ai pas à me montrer compatissant. La mort est une sélection naturelle, un contrôle de l'espèce. Et quand bien même, réduire leur nombre ne les empêchera pas de me craindre.

− Je n'y suis pour rien alors. Pourquoi t'en prendre à mon pouvoir ?

− Ma parole, tu me crois aveugle ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la partie sombre du sommeil. Je ne te traite pas de sale enflure pour le plaisir. Tu peux tromper les autres, mais pas moi.

− Tu es perspicace, mon frère. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le sommeil est plus terrible que la mort.

Thanatos se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit, faisant grogner Hypnos qui venait de perdre la douce chaleur des bras fraternels. Bien décidé à la retrouver, il étreignit la taille de l'argenté et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

− Les gens abhorrent la mort mais ils savent très bien y faire face, expliqua Thanatos. Les vivants ont une étonnante capacité d'adaptation. La mort d'un proche les fera souffrir, mais ils finissent par surmonter cette tristesse. Ils appellent ça « faire le deuil ». Quant à l'âme du défunt, elle sera jugée aux enfers, puis elle finira par renaître après avoir expié ses fautes. Tu vois, la mort n'est pas si cruelle en fait. Elle est loin d'être le sommeil éternel comme certains la nomment. Car le vrai sommeil éternel, celui de ton pouvoir, lui il est vraiment ignoble. Tu enfermes l'âme des hommes, et même celle des Dieux, dans une prison, sans aucune chance de retour, aucune réincarnation possible même si le corps meurt. Et les vivants resteront là à attendre, à espérer en vain un réveil, sans pouvoir faire leur deuil. Alors tu vois, ton sommeil n'est-il pas cruel ? Une vraie saloperie encore pire que la mort ? Tu crois quoi ? Nos apparences ne sont pas dues au hasard.

− Nos apparences ? On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. La seule chose qui nous différencie, ce sont nos couleurs.

− Justement. Rien ne te choque ? La mort est d'argent, le sommeil est d'or, fit remarquer Thanatos en se désignant du doigt puis en montrant Hypnos. Tu m'étonnes, sale enculé, d'être le favori de tout le monde. Tu possèdes quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais. Tu as le pouvoir de punir atrocement sans jamais te faire détester.

− Je vois. Je comprends.

Hypnos s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Thanatos s'attendait réellement à ce qu'il recommence son éternel sketch du séducteur ou du moralisateur, mais à son grand étonnement, les iris dorés de son double semblaient compatissantes. Thanatos était perturbé par ce regard. Hypnos semblait réellement navré pour lui.

− Tu n'as pas une place facile, en effet. Pardonne-moi, mon frère, dit-il en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou en quête d'un nouveau câlin. Je comprends que tu sois frustré. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point c'était dur pour toi d'être haï comme tu l'es.

A nouveau, Hypnos colla leurs deux fronts ensemble, les replongeant dans leur zone intime où le reste de l'univers n'existait plus.

− Tu dis que je suis un sale menteur, et c'est totalement vrai. Mon pouvoir est une captivité, une condamnation à errer éternellement dans une illusion. Le sommeil est une escroquerie, alors que la mort est on ne peut plus claire, sans mensonge ni détour. Elle est vraie.

Hypnos caressa la joue de Thanatos d'une main avant de reprendre.

− Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour convaincre les humains de commencer à t'apprécier.

− Laisse tomber. Ces insectes répugnants ne méritent même pas que tu leur adresses ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

− Je peux en revanche me débrouiller pour que tu sois mieux respecté des spectres et des autres Dieux. Si seulement tu commençais par surveiller ton langage.

− Et puis quoi encore ! Toutes mes insultes sont des vérités absolues. Zeus n'est qu'un chaud-lapin ignoble. Athéna, une infâme fétichiste des humains. Poséidon, un pécheur rabat-joie. Aphrodite, une bimbo. Et les juges, ces tarés d'humains qui jouent aux Dieux. Trois têtes à claques. Et Orphée le nécrophile, mais c'est dégueulasse. Il n'y a que le Seigneur Hadès qui soit pur. Quoique son côté narcissique est lourd depuis qu'il a retrouvé son vrai corps. J'ai des fois envie de lui faire tomber une ou deux dents pour qu'il arrête de s'admirer.

− Il faut reconnaître que le corps de notre Seigneur est un vrai modèle de beauté.

− Il te plait à ce point ? grogna Thanatos.

− Encore jaloux ? rit Hypnos en embrassant la joue de son frère. Rassure-toi, je n'aime que toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es le seul qui est juste avec moi, qui me traite comme je le mérite. Tu es direct et injurieux, mais complètement fiable. Tes paroles sont de l'or pour moi.

Thanatos resta pantois. Son frère était étonnement gentil avec lui aujourd'hui, alors qu'habituellement il aimait tant le remettre à sa place et lui faire la leçon sur son langage hautement fleuri.

− Tu te sens bien, Hypnos ? demanda Thanatos en tâtant le front de son cadet.

− Je suis peut-être une enflure de manipulateur, bougonna Hypnos en écartant la main de son frère, mais je sais prendre soin de ceux que j'aime lorsque lorsqu'ils en ont besoin. Tu avais l'air déprimé aujourd'hui. Et puis, il faut bien que je te remercie après l'orgasme que tu m'as procuré. Alors tu le mérites bien.

− Tu sous-entends que tu es en train de me mentir pour me remonter le moral ? J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Hypnos.

− Pas du tout. A toi, je ne te mens jamais, Thanatos. Sauf des fois pour te provoquer parce c'est assez drôle de te voir t'énerver à tout va.

− Ordure ! Je le savais, t'es qu'un salopard ! s'indigna l'aîné.

− Tu es dur et tranchant comme la mort que tu incarnes, poursuivit Hypnos sans tenir compte des insultes de son frère. Vivre avec toi n'est pas toujours facile et j'ai souvent envie de te faire dormir une éternité pour ne plus subir tes colères dès que tu te cognes l'orteil quelque part.

− Mais ça fait mal, bougonna Thanatos dans sa barbe.

− A côté de ça, tu as d'énormes qualités. Tu es consciencieux dans ton travail, même si tu te fais détester en la faisant. J'adore quand tu joues de la lyre. Tes compositions musicales sont merveilleuses. Je peux aisément passer notre immortalité la tête sur tes genoux à t'écouter jouer. Tes petites révoltes me font doucement rire, et tes coups de langue et de rein sont un délice que personne d'autre que moi connaît.

Hypnos se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Thanatos. Ils étaient encore nus et leur virilité se touchèrent, se mettant immédiatement au garde à vous. L'argenté accueillit cette nouvelle érection avec un soupir à peine retenu. Hypnos lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser longuement, cherchant le contact de sa langue. Puis ses doigts glissèrent lentement dans le dos de son jumeau, caressant l'épiderme et les longs cheveux argentés, faisant frémir son partenaire sensible à cette simple cajolerie.

− Je t'aime, Thanatos, chuchota Hypnos à son oreille. Je veux passer notre éternité avec toi. Ne me quitte plus jamais.

La voix du blond s'était étranglée sur cette dernière phrase. Le souvenir de la mort de Thanatos, alors qu'il l'avait prévenu de se méfier de Pégase, était encore douloureux. Hypnos culpabilisait de ne pas lui avoir prêté main forte alors qu'il sentait venir le danger. Il savait que le fier Thanatos l'aurait rembarré, mais au moins, ils seraient morts ensemble. Il n'aurait pas ressenti ce vide une seconde fois, comme lors de la précédente guerre sainte.

Thanatos avait été le premier à être enfermé dans l'urne d'Athéna, et Hypnos avait passé quelques jours en proie à de l'insomnie. Quelle ironie pour un Dieu du sommeil. Seulement, il n'arrivait plus à se reposer en sachant son double inaccessible. Une première en plusieurs milliers d'années d'existence. Il aurait pu demander à ses fils de l'aider à s'endormir, du moins avant qu'ils ne soient éliminés par le chevalier du Capricorne de l'époque, mais Hypnos avait passé des heures et des heures à essayer d'entrer en contact avec Thanatos, en vain. Bien qu'il le sache en vie, il s'était affreusement inquiété et il s'était presque laissé enfermer pour le rejoindre. Soyons sérieux, l'attaque de ce vieillard était impressionnante, mais pas suffisante pour terrasser un Dieu comme lui.

− Je t'aime Thanatos, répéta Hypnos. Laisse-moi te choyer cette fois.

Hypnos s'agrippa aux hanches de son amant et rapprocha son bassin pour le coller contre celui de Thanatos. Leurs deux virilités en contact, il s'occupa de les frotter ensemble. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Thanatos de plonger dans un océan de volupté. La Mort enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hypnos pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Le blond finit par reculer, membre bien en main, avant de le prendre en bouche. Thanatos se laissa tomber en arrière en couinant. Il se mordit violemment le poignet puis pressa un oreiller sur son visage pour s'asphyxier, n'importe quoi pour ne pas montrer qu'il succombait complètement aux caresses buccales de son frère sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

− Tu apprécies, mon frère ? demanda Hypnos qui se touchait en même temps. Laisse-toi aller.

− Hypnos, sale enculé de merde.

− Encore des insultes. Tu radotes, Thanatos. Je pense vraiment que je sais bien mieux me servir de ma langue que toi.

− Va te faire foutre.

− Moi aussi je t'aime, taquina le blond en reprenant ses léchouilles sur la verge.

− Aaaaaaah. Tu me tues, Hypnos.

− Et c'est toi qui dis ça, ironisa le Dieu du sommeil.

Thanatos était fier. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Bien qu'il ne soit visiblement qu'à moitié coopérant, Hypnos savait bien qu'il appréciait. Il l'aurait déjà chassé sinon, alors que là, ses pieds s'étaient même posés sur la tête blonde afin d'appuyer plus profondément sa bouche. Hypnos se vengerait de ces indisciplinés petons plus tard. Pour le moment, il se concentra sur sa danse linguale qui rendait fou Thanatos. La Mort finit par venir dans sa bouche. Il avala goulûment la semence, lui-même se déversant sur les draps.

Thanatos le regardait les joues en feu, son visage à moitié caché par l'oreiller qu'il tenait encore.

− Pas mauvais, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Mais je pense que je préfère le thé.

− Connard ! explosa la Mort. Préférer cette chose immonde à mon divin nectar. Tu vas payer.

− Ou plutôt toi, contra immédiatement Hypnos en se saisissant d'un pied de Thanatos pour gratter la semelle et lécher les orteils.

− Quoi ? Hahahaha, arrête, tu me chatouilles. Hahahahahahahaha. Arrête, j'aime pas ça.

− Promets-moi que tu vas faire des efforts de comportement.

− Va mourir.

− C'est toi qui vas mourir de rire.

− Noooooon hahahahahahahaha. Pas çaaaaa.

Et après plusieurs minutes de torture et de négociation, Thanatos, écroulé de rire, finit par promettre, mais sans garantie, qu'il ferait attention en présence de leur vénéré seigneur Hadès.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hypnos laissait une nymphe peigner sa splendide couronne dorée, tout en s'assurant que sa toge toute propre ne contenait aucun pli. Leur Seigneur les avait informés de sa visite afin de leur donner des nouvelles des Enfers et de la Terre, éventuellement donner des directives à Thanatos. Ce dernier était à nouveau entré dans un état d'affolement et de stress. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa dernière composition pour leur maître, et l'idée de parler d'humains avait commencé à titiller sa colère. Hypnos sentait déjà la migraine s'installer dans ses tempes. Thanatos était exécrable depuis des heures et il devait, comme d'habitude, supporter ses sautes d'humeur. Seuls des câlins finissaient par le calmer. Franchement, Hypnos avait beau adorer son jumeau, il ne lui rendait pas toujours la vie facile.

Une fois présentable, le blond se dirigea vers l'entrée du temple. Il se préparait à sermonner Thanatos qu'il devinait entouré des tas de papiers froissés, idéal d'accueillir leur maître avec ce désordre digne d'une corbeille, sa lyre qu'il n'aurait probablement plus le temps d'accorder, et même de l'encre sur sa toge toute propre. Mais à son grand étonnement, son frère l'attendait, tranquillement attablé sur la terrasse, une tasse de thé dans la main et un livre ouvert devant lui.

− Tu vois que je peux aussi me montrer sous un meilleur jour à notre Seigneur. N'ai-je l'air érudit comme ça ?

Hypnos s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la tasse chargée de tellement de morceaux de sucre que les pauvres blocs n'arrivaient même pas à se dissoudre dans l'infusion. Evidemment ! Il trouvait ça étonnant que Thanatos se mette à thé. Les seules boissons qu'il tolérait étaient l'eau et le vin. Un autre coup d'œil vers son livre bien imagé le renseigna sur son contenu. Il s'agissait de _La Petite Sirène_ d'Andersen. Mais il ne lisait pas la version originale du célèbre conte, plutôt une réécriture par un studio hautement populaire dans le monde des humains, rendant l'œuvre mélancolique et dramatique en un immonde vomito d'une mièvrerie écœurante.

− Je vois effectivement que tes lectures sont enrichissantes. Mais bon, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

− Je me sens proche du Roi Triton. Il hait les humains comme moi. Je pense que nous pourrions nous entendre. Mais sa fille Ariel, s'enticher d'un humain, mais quelle idiote ! J'ai bien envie de tuer son fiancé pour lui mettre des coraux dans le crâne.

− C'est un folklore, Thanatos. Ils n'existent pas.

− Ne commence pas à inventer des mots.

− Ton vocabulaire est bien pauvre.

− Oh, va te faire voir, râla encore la Mort en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. J'ai pas besoin de me cultiver pour tuer… Beurk, mais c'est dégueulasse ce truc !

− Vu tout le sucre que tu as mis dedans, ça doit être imbuvable en effet.

− Ah non, c'est pas le sucre, c'est le liquide. J'ai envie de le balancer dans les plantes et manger le reste.

− Manger du sucre pur ? Tu veux abîmer ton corps tout neuf ? Que dirait maman ?

− Roh ça va, fais pas ton fils de pu…

− THANATOS.

La mort comprit, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Hypnos se mettait rarement en colère, et quand ça arrivait, ses sentences étaient sans pitié, même sur lui, son frère chéri.

− Euh, j'suis déso…

− Tu as OSE insulter maman, le coupa Hypnos.

− Je voulais pas l'insulter à elle mais à toi. Tu m'y pousses, j'y suis pour rien.

− J'en ai plus que marre de ta langue de vipère. Je vais m'occuper du Seigneur Hadès. Quant à toi…

Il pointa un doigt vers l'argenté.

− Tu vas dormir un peu.

− Fais pas ça enfoi…

− ETERNAL DROWSINESS.

− Merde… jura Thanatos qui tentait de résister à la somnolence qui s'emparait de lui. Foutu… Dieu du som…

Il tomba net inconscient et se laissa glisser de sa chaise. Hypnos le rattrapa au vol et le cala sur ses épaules pour l'emmener jusque dans leur lit.

− Va donc te calmer dans mon monde du sommeil. Tu seras sans doute énervé à ton réveil. Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus excitant. C'est vrai qu'il est bien pratique mon pouvoir.

Pour sûr qu'un sort qui marche même sur les Dieux valait de l'or.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

J'espère encore écrire sur cette paire (pas forcément en twincest) et sur le fandom en général en plus de mes projets sur d'autres fandom.

Des retours et remarques de votre part, positifs ou négatifs, courts ou longs, me feraient très plaisir. N'hésitez pas non plus à me pointer d'éventuelles fautes.

En passant, vous avez bien compris que Thanatos lit la version Disney de la petite sirène (parce que le conte original, c'est loin d'être la joie)


	3. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

**Titre :** Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

**Pairing :** Saga x Kanon (et Milo x Camus en arrière-plan)

**Genre** : Romance / un peu Humour

**Rating **: 13+

**Univers :** Canon série originale / Post-Hadès résurrection

**Nombre de mots** : 2820

**Date de publication :** 19 avril 2020

**Résumé :** Saga en a après Milo et il le lui fait bien comprendre. Jamais il ne lui pardonnera d'avoir fait du mal à Kanon. Ces cicatrices qu'il embrasse avec amour et détresse, il ne peut les supporter.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, Miss Silver K. Chose promise, chose due. Je l'ai écrit en un jour, donc ne t'attends pas à grand-chose. Mais je me suis bien amusée.

* * *

Aux arènes ce matin, Milo prenait cher. Remonté comme un coucou, Saga se « déchaînait sa race », dixit Deathmask qui n'aimerait pas se frotter à l'aîné des Gémeaux en mode vénère. Le cancer serrait bien son mouton contre lui pour le protéger de la folie vengeresse de l'ancien pope.

– A chaque fois, c'est pareil, se désolait Aiolos. Dès que Kanon est convoqué au sanctuaire de Poséidon, Saga en profite pour se déchaîner sur Milo. Les rancunes ont décidément la dent dure.

– Ouais, vas-y Milo, l'encourageait Aiolia aussi endiablé que s'il assistait à un match de foot. Te laisse pas faire. Fais-lui bouffer le gravier. Défonce-le.

Et il n'était définitivement pas le seul à garder des rancœurs. Le pauvre héros se désespérait que l'ambiance au sanctuaire ne devienne vraiment harmonieuse comme l'avait souhaité leur Déesse. Shion ne faisait strictement rien pour tenter d'apaiser certaines tensions. Non, le patriarche vivait sur son petit nuage. Il n'assistait aux entraînements que pour gazouiller avec Dohko. Non mais franchement ! Et tout le monde qui se provoquaient sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt. Aiolos devait-il intervenir avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis ?

Dans les gradins, l'air se rafraîchit. Le cosmos de Camus était en train de monter. Poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il semblait sur le point de se jeter sur Saga pour défendre son compagnon, mais il se retenait par respect de la fierté Milo.

– T'as envie de péter, Camus ? T'es tout tendu ? s'esclaffa comme un demeuré Deathmask.

– Est-ce qu'une autre partie de toi est tendue également ? renchérit Aphrodite.

Du verglas commença à s'étendre avant de s'arrêter. Aldébaran venait de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule du français pour l'apaiser, et Shaka lui chantait des paroles bouddhiques pour l'inciter à ne pas laisser dominer par sa colère, et tout le blabla new age qui va avec.

– Shion, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? s'exprima tout de même le Verseau. C'est du grand n'importe quoi cet entraînement.

– Hein ? Ah oui. Beau combat Saga et Milo. Au suivant.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Camus du laxisme de son supérieur qui avait repris ses bécotages avec Dohko.

Dans l'arène, Milo, à terre, le nez en sang, une bosse sur le front, des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, une main sur ses côtes amochées mais pas cassées, regardait son aîné avec hargne. Saga était fort, putain. Il brillait par l'absence totale d'égratignure et son air condescendant rabattrait le caquet à n'importe qui.

– J'ai mal partout. T'es fier de toi ? On est en paix, merde !

– Je vois pas l'intérêt de s'entraîner si on ne s'y met pas à fond.

– Mais bien sûr. Et quand c'est avec les autres, t'es plus leste sur tes coups, comme par hasard.

– Tu sais pourquoi, Milo. Jamais, jamais je ne te pardonnerai. Maintenant bouge. C'est au tour d'Aphrodite et Mû.

– Peuh, j'ai pas envie de voir un combat de gonzesse. Je rentre chez moi.

– Qui c'est que tu traites de gonzesse ? s'emporta à son tour Deathmask en pointant Milo du doigt. Demain, c'est moi qui te mets ta raclée.

Le cancer n'aimait pas tellement qu'on se moque de son compagnon et de son meilleur ami. Et Aiolos désespéra encore. Pourquoi les ors avaient-ils besoin de se provoquer à longueur de journée ? Fort heureusement, son petit frère, si mignon et si gentil, vint se caler contre lui en demande de câlin. Le pauvre félin avait encore perdu son pari. Il avait enchéri sur Milo, désirant vraiment que son ami donne une branlée à Saga qui le méritait bien.

– Tu m'aimes plus que lui, hein grand frère ?

– C'est pas pareil, Lia. Saga est mon meilleur ami…

– Saga est un sale type, mais lui au moins il aime son petit frère plus que n'importe qui, bouda le lion qui usait sans vergogne de ses techniques de manipulation sur son aîné.

– Mais c'est pas pareil. Bien sûr que c'est toi que j'aime le plus Aiolia.

– Alors déteste Saga.

– Mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

– Je passe après les autres. J'en ai marre, moi.

Fatigué et migraineux, Aiolos se dit que le Cocyte, ce n'était pas si mal en fait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra en fin de journée, Kanon retrouva son jumeau en train de lire un livre sur les poisons. Il soupira avant de venir le rejoindre sur le canapé et lui ôter l'ouvrage des mains.

– Tu sais pas t'en empêcher.

– De quoi ? demanda innocemment Saga.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu prépares encore ?

– Mais je souhaite juste inviter ces très chers Milo et Camus pour un apéro. Ne suis-je pas bon, sérieux ?

– Saga, si j'avais su la sale petite enflure que tu allais devenir, je n'aurais pas planté l'aiguille du mal en toi. Elle persiste malgré qu'Athéna t'ait exorcisé.

– C'est même pas vrai, se renfrogna l'aîné. Et puis, rappelle-moi qui a planté ses aiguilles, hein ?

– Pitié Saga, pas encore cette merde, se lamenta Kanon.

– Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, et Milo n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Voyant qu'il se heurtait à un mur encore plus tenance que le mur des lamentations, Kanon se rapprocha davantage de son jumeau et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour venir se lover contre lui. Immédiatement, Saga passa un bras autour de lui pour mieux le caler. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, donnant des frissons au cadet.

– J'aime mieux ça, dit Kanon.

Kanon adorait sa tendre moitié. Il aimait lorsque Saga le dorlotait, le câlinait, lui parlait tendrement, comme s'il était une merveille du monde. Il buvait ses paroles d'amour, ronronnait sous ses caresses, soupirait sous ses baisers. Saga était un frère et un amant formidable. Ils s'aimaient, ils faisaient l'amour comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Déjà avant qu'il ne l'enferme au Cap Sounion, il n'y avait qu'eux deux et personne d'autre. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Personne n'aimait Saga plus que Kanon. Personne ne connaissait Saga mieux que Kanon. Il était son jumeau à lui, la moitié de son âme, sa garde privée. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part lui. Et il savait que Saga lui portait les mêmes sentiments, repoussant n'importe lequel de ses prétendants.

Rhadamanthe et Sorrente qui avaient tenté de lui faire du charme avaient vite fait profil bas face à la possessivité du premier gémeau. Le juge des Enfers avait insisté, mais finalement c'est Kanon lui-même qui l'avait méchamment rabroué lorsqu'il avait traité son frère d'immondice. Personne n'insultait Saga. Personne !

Mais Kanon tenait Milo en estime. C'était son meilleur ami au sanctuaire. Seulement, Saga avait une sérieuse dent contre lui. Il ne pardonnait pas au scorpion de lui avoir infligé l'aiguille écarlate. Kanon avait beau lui avoir expliqué mainte et mainte fois qu'il l'avait accepté en signe de rédemption, Saga était borné. En temps normal, Kanon parvenait à le raisonner, l'arrêter dans ses crises meurtrières. Des yeux doux, et il obtenait de Saga ce qu'il voulait (pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé cette technique à l'époque pour le convaincre de tuer Athéna ?). Mais dès qu'il s'absentait, son jumeau en profitait pour lyncher Milo en bonne et due forme, et ils retrouvaient avec de la neige qui tombait uniquement sur le temple des Gémeaux ou une patinoire dans les allées qui avait été responsable de bien de vols planés.

– Tu m'en veux ? voulut s'assurer Saga inquiet tout de même.

– J'aime quand tu prends ma défense. Mais quand même, pauvre Milo. Epargne-le, c'est pas un mauvais gars.

– Jamais. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Saga renversa Kanon sur le canapé et releva sa tunique, révélant les cicatrices des piqures du scorpion. Immédiatement, son expression aigrie se changea en peine. Kanon sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Saga était tellement expressif, ses émotions le heurtaient toujours avec force. Il ressentait toujours la même chose que son jumeau. Ils étaient liés depuis la naissance, et même avant. Le cadet percevait tout chez sa moitié, y compris lorsque la folie commençait à s'emparer de lui, y compris lorsqu'il s'était suici… Non, Kanon ne devait pas penser à ça. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler comme à chaque fois que ce souvenir revenait le hanter. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux pour ne pas inquiéter Saga qui s'était penché sur lui et embrassait chacun des stigmates. Il aspirait légèrement comme s'il cherchait à retirer le venin. Kanon le laissa faire. Il aimait se faire cajoler par Saga. Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui laisserait pas de suçon sur sa peau qu'il devrait cacher, même si les autres savaient pour leur relation. Personne n'avait rien dit. Personne n'avait intérêt à dire quelque chose. Aucun des chevaliers n'étaient assez fous pour provoquer la colère des jumeaux, peu désireux de se prendre une double _Galaxian explosion_ en pleine poire.

L'aîné remontait progressivement, de ses jambes jusqu'à son buste. Il frémit lorsqu'il passa sur ses cuisses, rit un peu des chatouilles ressenties sur son ventre. Saga sourit en taquinant les flancs de Kanon qui rit davantage en se cambrant, avant d'atteindre la dernière mutilation sur sa clavicule. Maintenant, il s'allongea complètement sur son jumeau, la tête nichée dans son cou, tandis que Kanon l'entourait de ses bras.

– Calmé ? demanda le cadet.

– Je t'aime Kanon.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Saga.

– Je ne pardonnerai à personne qui te fait du mal. Milo habite ici, c'est pas de chance pour lui. Mais si je croise ces trois juges qui s'en sont aussi pris à toi, ou ce Sorrente qui t'a joué de sa flûte, je lui enfonce son instrument où tu penses.

– Le message est clair, Saga.

Kanon n'en voulait à aucun des hommes cités. La guerre, tout ça, ça fait forcément mal à un moment donné. Mais pas moyen de raisonner Saga qui le couvait comme une louve et qui maintenant embrassait son cou et caressait son buste. Kanon frémit à nouveau. Il renversa sa tête en arrière pour laisser le champ libre à l'homme sur lui. Des frissons inondèrent sa peau. Son cœur s'emballa. Bon sang, il aimait Saga. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il l'aimait tellement.

Pendant ses années au Sanctuaire sous-marin, il en avait eu des expériences avec les autres marinas, et même avec Julian Solo ou Téthys. Besoin masculin oblige. Mais aucun n'avait su réveiller son extase comme le faisait Saga. Et pendant ces treize longues années où il avait été séparé de son âme-sœur, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui. Il se forçait à le haïr, alors qu'il ne faisait que l'aimer davantage. Le cosmos doux d'Athéna lui avait rappelé cette chaleur qui s'insinuait au creux de son ventre du temps où il se blottissait contre son jumeau. C'était ça qu'il recherchait, l'amour inconditionnel de son frère, celui qu'il croyait avoir perdu à la naissance d'Athéna. Saga avait jubilé du retour de leur Déesse sur Terre, et Kanon avait été incroyablement jaloux de ce nourrisson au point de vouloir le supprimer. Il aimait Saga comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre.

– Huuuum, Saga, soupira Kanon. On va dans le lit ?

– Si tu veux. Oh Kanon, tu m'as tellement manqué.

– Je ne suis parti que deux jours.

– C'est trop. On a passé trop de temps loin de l'autre. Je t'aime Kanon, je ne veux plus me séparer de toi.

– Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas qu'on aura de suite une autre réunion avec les marinas. J'ai même pas compris ce je suis allé foutre là-bas. Poséidon n'a fait que se lamenter pendant des heures que c'est Julian qui décide tout à sa place, et qu'il est pas un Dieu respecté, et qu'il avait besoin d'attention de ses généraux, tout ça tout ça. C'est une victime Posy. Rien que pour me marrer, je reste le Dragon des mers.

– Et au moins, tu as une protection à toi, rajouta Saga qui aimait savoir son jumeau toujours en sécurité.

– _Gemini_ est bien plus classe que _Sea Dragon_. A la prochaine réunion, c'est mon tour de la porter, lui rappela Kanon.

– Mais oui, mais oui. N'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir.

– Ah vraiment ? Je peux avoir ce que je veux ? Même des fringues de cette boutique tendance à Athènes.

– On verra à notre prochaine sortie.

– T'es le meilleur, Saga. Je t'adore, s'extasia le plus jeune en offrant un bécot appuyé sur la joue de l'ainé.

Saga prit la main de son cadet pour le relever. Une fois debout, il captura la tête de son double entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec ardeur et possessivité. Kanon n'essaya pas de le dégager. Au contraire même, il lui rendit son baiser en l'enlaçant et en le guidant vers leur chambre. Dès l'instant où Saga avait emménagé dans ce temple après avoir reçu l'armure, la seconde chambre, censée appartenir à Kanon, n'avait jamais été occupée. Il leur fallait rattraper ces deux derniers jours loin de l'autre. Depuis leur résurrection, ils ne se lassaient jamais de s'unir dans le plus prodigieux des actes d'amour. Malgré sa rudesse au quotidien, Kanon devenait bien plus docile sous les caresses délicieuses de son jumeau.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Saga, réveillé, caressait les cheveux de son jumeau qui dormait contre lui. A contre-cœur, il devait le quitter. Pour quelques minutes seulement, mais il se sentait tellement bien là. Il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. L'aîné embrassa le front de Kanon avant de se lever et se rhabiller en vitesse. Il quitta le temple des Gémeaux pour se rendre jusque sur la plage. La lune éclairait son chemin, et bien vite il aperçut une silhouette près des rochers.

– T'es en retard, grogna l'autre homme. J'ai un mec à réchauffer, je te signale.

– J'ai dû laisser ma tendre moitié pour te retrouver. Ça me fait autant chier que toi de me retrouver ici. Bon, t'as le fric ?

– Oui. Tu m'as fait mal, enfoiré, mais ça valait le coup.

Malgré son ton hargneux et ses pansements sur tout le corps, Milo semblait en vrai gai comme un pinson.

– Ton infirmier personnel s'est bien occupé de toi ? ironisa Saga.

– Carrément. Si tu pouvais mieux me botter le derrière la prochaine fois pour qu'il me passe de la crème sur mes fesses.

– Mais avec joie. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de te botter le cul.

Non, Saga n'aimait pas Milo, mais ce dernier acceptait volontiers de se faire taper dessus pour que Camus prenne soin de lui ensuite. Non, Milo n'était pas masochiste, mais il adorait quand son verseau le chouchoutait et bécotait ses bobos. Une fois, il avait fait en sorte de chopper la grippe, mais se coltiner de la fièvre pendant une semaine et un Camus qui préférait porter un masque, ce n'était finalement pas une très bonne idée de tomber malade. Mais connaissant la rancune que lui portait Saga qui se retenait de lui tataner la tronche, il avait décidé de la tourner à son avantage. Et puis, il était habitué aux coups, le brave scorpion. Sa crédibilité devant les autres ors en prenait un bon coup, c'était sûr. Mais ce n'était rien face au plaisir de son Camus aux petits soins avec lui.

– Cent, comme d'habitude ? demanda Milo.

– Non, cent-vingt.

– Quoi ?

– Navré, mais Poséidon a augmenté ses prix. Il n'a aucune raison de convoquer Kanon et il ne trouve plus de sujet de réunion. Si on veut éloigner Kanon du sanctuaire, va falloir douiller.

– On peut pas demander à Shion de lui confier une mission ?

– Je refuse qu'il parte plus que deux jours, s'affola Saga.

– D'accord, d'accord. Bon, voilà cent-vingt. Escroc va. Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour des papouilles de mon Camus. Mais j'en ai bien pour trois jours de soin grâce à toi.

– Je tiens toujours à ce que le travail soit bien fait.

– Sans indiscrétion, tu en fais quoi de tout cet argent ?

– Je gâte Kanon, évidemment. Il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il veut qu'on aille faire des boutiques à Athènes.

– Si j'étais sûr que tu n'essaieras pas d'empoisonner mon cocktail ou m'étouffer incognito avec une ceinture, je vous accompagnerai bien.

– Va sucer son glaçon et laisse-moi tranquille avec mon frère.

– D'accord, d'accord. Je ne te dis pas bonne nuit, taré.

– Moi non plus, sale type.

Ils se quittèrent, non sans se lancer un regard plein de dédain. Ces deux hommes se haïssaient. Saga ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir perforé la peau magnifique de Kanon. Milo n'oubliera jamais à cause de qui son Camus était mort. Il n'en voulait pas à Hyoga qui défendait Athéna, mais bien à cet homme qui les avait tous manipulés et entourloupés.

– Et fais en sorte que ton congélateur ne transforme pas encore notre temple en igloo, cria Saga à Milo qui se trouvait déjà bien loin de lui.

– Je ne garantis rien.

Oh oui, ils se haïssaient, tout comme ils coopéraient en affaire. Tout pour recevoir l'affection de leur compagnon.


	4. Désir incontrôlable

**Titre :** Désir incontrôlable

**Pairing :** Aspros x Deutéros

**Genre** : Famille / Romance

**Rating **: 18+ (présence de lemon)

**Univers :** Canon _The lost Canvas_

**Nombre de mots** : 6906

**Date de publication :** 28 avril 2020

**Résumé :** POV Aspros – J'ai toujours aimé mon frère, dans toute ma grandeur et ma bonté, mais cet amour s'est transformé en autre chose que même moi que je suis incapable de contrôler

**Note de l'auteur : **Cet OS est écrit à la première personne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce style et j'ai souvent hésité sur les temps à utiliser. Au passé, on parle d'évènements finis. Au présent, on parle d'évènements anciens mais qui se poursuivent encore aujourd'hui. Et dans la dernière partie du texte, tout est au présent. Il y a le mot « Aujourd'hui », qui débute le moment où Aspros vit les choses en même que nous, lecteurs.

Cette histoire se passe lorsque Aspros et Deutéros ont seize ans. Aspros est déjà chevalier, mais Deutéros n'a encore jamais revêtu l'armure.

* * *

Comment une telle chose a-t'elle pu arriver ? Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans une telle situation ? Moi, Aspros des Gémeaux, chevalier d'or et prétendant au titre de Grand Pope, mais comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Moi qui me targuais d'être un grand homme, mon prestige vient de prendre un sacré coup.

Depuis mon enfance, on me chante que je suis destiné à devenir un grand chevalier. Que je suis né sous une étoile particulière, celle du talent et de la puissance. Alors qu'à côté de ça, Deutéros, mon frère jumeau, se doit d'endosser un statut de paria. Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Dès le plus jeune âge, j'arborais le sort qu'on réservait à mon petit frère. Nous étions des jumeaux, nés le même le jour, alors pourquoi aurions-nous des étoiles différentes ? Je ne le supportais pas. Deutéros n'était pas inférieur à moi. Deutéros n'avait pas le droit d'être traité de la sorte ? J'aimais mon frère plus que n'importe qui. Les gardes ne comprenaient pas que je le défende. On nous a répété sans arrêt que personne ne devait connaître son existence, pas même mes meilleurs amis Sisyphe et Rasgado. Je haïssais ce système qui rendait la vie infernale à Deutéros sans que je ne puisse rien faire, sinon lui apporter mon soutien et mon amour.

Quoiqu'en dise les gardes, j'aimais mon frère. Ce lien du sang me rapprochait inéluctablement de lui. J'avais beau entendre des immondices, le lien gémellaire est très fort. Il n'avait que moi, je n'avais que lui. Nous nous aimions comme deux frères doivent s'aimer. Je le soutenais, essayais de gonfler son estime, mais Deutéros s'évertuait à m'idolâtrer plutôt que de penser à lui. J'avais beau lui faire des compliments, il ne me croyait jamais, et il détournait la conversation pour mettre en lumière mes qualités à moi.

– C'est gentil Aspros, mais tu sais que c'est faux. C'est toi que l'armure des Gémeaux a choisi. C'est toi qui est né sous une bonne étoile. Ne te soucie pas de moi.

Ça me faisait mal au cœur. Mon pauvre frère, victime d'un complexe d'infériorité, et tout ça à cause de ces ordures qui le maltraitaient et le rabaissaient. Et le soir dans mon lit, je pleurais en silence. Il me manquait, et je me posais des tas de question. Est-ce qu'il avait mangé ? Est-ce qu'il avait froid ? Est-ce qu'il était blessé, ou pire même ?

Oui, tout avait commencé de là. De l'amour inconditionnel que je portais à Deutéros. Il me le rendait bien, le bougre. Il m'accueillait toujours avec le sourire. Ou du moins, sous son masque, je percevais un mouvement dans ses pommettes, et ses yeux pétillaient. Mon frère m'aimait, et j'aimais mon frère. Lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, je lui demandais de retirer son masque, que je puisse l'embrasser sur les joues et sur les lèvres. Il stressait, il avait peur qu'on le surprenne et qu'on le batte. Mon pauvre petit frère torturé, je jurais de le défendre coûte que coûte, parce que je suis Aspros, son jumeau, celui qui est promis à un grand destin, Je mettrai enfin fin à cette stupide loi sur le sort du deuxième gémeau. Je changerai la situation de Deutéros.

Je protégerai mon frère, quoi qu'il arrive, parce que je l'aime, parce que j'ai des valeurs, parce que je suis un grand homme. Je ne suis pas vaniteux, ce n'est que pure vérité, ce que j'entends depuis le berceau.

Je n'étais pas le seul à me mettre sur un piédestal. Mes amis louaient ma vivacité d'esprit, le Pope appréciait mes manières. Les chevaliers moins gradés, les apprentis, les gardes, les habitants de Rodorio, tous s'inclinaient sur mon passage. Même mon petit frère chéri ne cessait de me féliciter pour mes progrès, de m'appeler « sa lumière ». Et mes amants. Ah mes amants qui bandaient à la simple vue de mon torse, qui hurlaient de plaisir sous mes coups de rein et en redemandaient. J'étais un bon coup et bien du monde le savait. Mais si je procurais du plaisir aux autres, je restais frustré. Même avec Sisyphe qui accepta de tenter l'expérience avec moi afin de découvrir les joies du sexe. Sisyphe et son croupion ferme, ses gestes appliqués, son visage si expressif. C'était un bon amant, Sisyphe, mais pas encore assez bien pour moi. Je prenais plus de plaisir en solitaire, avec moi-même comme seul partenaire. J'étais un grand homme, personne d'autre ne pourrait me satisfaire. Une petite tâche dans le tableau parfait que j'incarnais.

A seize ans, j'avais tout pour briller. Absolument tout. Un frère aimant, des amis de confiance, un supérieur reconnaissant, des admirateurs, un corps envieux, une intelligence singulière. J'étais bon en tout. Que ce soit les cours théoriques, les stratégies militaires, les combats au corps à corps, la maitrise du cosmos. J'ai appris très facilement à réaliser les arcanes des Gémeaux. Je partageais innocemment ces connaissances avec Deutéros qui était censé me succéder comme troisième gardien lorsque je deviendrai Pope. Qu'est-ce que je craignais après tout ? Mon jumeau ne cessait de me dire à quel point j'étais bon et fort. J'aimais m'enorgueillir en l'écoutant, surtout venant de cet être tant aimé. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé que Deutéros pourrait me surpasser.

Il s'entrainait seul. Il n'avait pas accès aux connaissances du domaine sacré. C'est moi qui, quelquefois, lui ramenais des livres pour qu'il se cultive. Il n'avait personne pour le superviser, lui dire si ses postures étaient bonnes. Je savais qu'il observait discrètement mon entrainement. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, je m'appliquais. Je voulais qu'il apprenne à travers moi. Je voulais qu'il admire ma force et ma dextérité. Je voulais qu'il m'idolâtre encore et toujours, mon petit frère chéri. J'étais tout pour lui, et surtout, j'étais son grand frère. Grand, oui grand, c'est moi le grand, celui qui le protégera, celui qui l'aidera à s'élever et à devenir plus fort. C'est grâce à moi qu'il deviendra chevalier. Deutéros me doit tout.

Même si depuis le début, je ne cesse d'affirmer aux gardes qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre Deutéros et moi, je sais tout de même que je reste un cran au dessus de lui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est même dans l'ordre des choses. C'est moi l'ainé après tout.

Alors, par Athéna, à quel moment cela a-t'il dérapé ?

Je dirais vers mes seize ans, soit cinq ans après que j'ai tenté de faire fuir Deutéros du Sanctuaire. A partir de ce moment-là, quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Sa progression, jusqu'ici très lente, avait commencé à s'accélérer. Il lisait de plus en plus vite les livres que je lui apportais, m'en réclamant d'autres. Il résistait plus longtemps lors de nos duels. Il brisait des roches de plus en plus grosses. Il me donnait plus de fils à retordre lorsque nous jouions aux échecs tous les deux. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui lui ais appris les règles de ce jeu et qui le battais avec une facilité déconcertante avant. Mais bon, je ne m'en suis pas inquiété outre mesure. Oui, l'écart entre nous diminuait, mais je restais le plus fort, le plus perspicace, le plus grand aussi, en témoignait ce tronc où nous nous mesurions chaque année. Bien que nous soyons jumeaux, je dépassais toujours Deutéros de deux ou trois centimètres. Rien de plus normal. Je suis l'aîné après tout… Jusqu'au jour de nos seize ans. En une année, il me semblait que mon petit frère avait pris une poussée spectaculaire. Et alors que je n'avais plus grandi d'un demi-centimètre, lui me dépassait maintenant. Deux centimètres. Deux putains de centimètres. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Mais d'où Deutéros était plus grand que moi ?

Nous avons refait les mesures plusieurs fois, et toujours le même résultat. Bon sang ! Deutéros, mon PETIT frère, m'avait bel et bien dépassé. Mais pas de panique, ce n'était qu'une phase. Je le rattraperai bientôt. C'est moi le grand. Il me paraissait inconcevable d'être plus court que lui.

Malheureusement, notre croissance était bel et bien finie, et mon frère mesurait plus que moi. Moi, le grand homme, j'avais été dépassé par mon cadet.

Et ce n'était que le début !

Moi, Aspros, figure d'excellence et de confiance, je rougis un soir où Deutéros et moi nous lavions après un entraînement plutôt musclé. Lors de nos duels de lutte, j'avais senti ses muscles sous mes paumes. Mais quelle monstruosité ! Depuis quand Deutéros était-il bâti comme ça ? Ses bras, ses cuisses, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, tout était d'une robustesse époustouflante. C'était juste… attrayant. Au contraire de Sisyphe aussi mince qu'une asperge ou Rasgado qui, au contraire, ressemblait à une armoire à glace, la physionomie de Deutéros était juste parfaite. Mais surtout, elle semblait meilleure que la mienne.

D'où Deutéros était mieux foutu que moi ? Et cette chose entre ses jambes aussi ? D'où est-ce qu'il était mieux monté que moi ?

Je rougissais comme un idiot. Deutéros me regardait sans comprendre, une inquiétude gravée sur son visage, rendant ses traits durs bien plus doux.

D'où Deutéros pouvait-être aussi mignon ?

– Aspros, tu es tout rouge. Tout va bien ? Tu as de la fièvre ? avait-il dit en posant sa main sur mon front. Tu devrais te couvrir.

– Non, ça va, j'ai rien, avais-je répondu plus abruptement que je ne le souhaitais.

– … D'accord.

Je l'avais choqué. En même temps, j'avais toujours été gentil avec lui. C'était mon petit frère, celui que j'aimais le plus. Bien que nous ne vivions pas ensemble, nous étions fusionnels. Dès que j'en avais l'occasion, j'allais le voir. Je le prenais dans mes bras, frottais son dos, embrassais ses joues, son front, ses lèvres aussi. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour se détendre et répondre à mes câlins. Deutéros n'est pas tactile comme moi. La faute à sa vie recluse. Mais je l'aimais tellement, et il finissait par me montrer son amour également. Lorsqu'il se blottissait contre moi et que je lui caressais tendrement ses cheveux, je regrettais de me montrer un tant soit peu jaloux de cet être tant aimé.

Quelquefois, j'ai défié le couvre-feu sous le couvert de mes amis afin que je profite plus de lui. Je disais à Rasgado et Sisyphe que j'allais voir une conquête, car aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'existence de Deutéros. Mais ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Mon jumeau était celui que j'aimais au-delà de toute chose. Aucune fille, aucun amant ne saurait le détrôner. Mon petit frère admiratif, et pur aussi. Personne n'avait le droit de le souiller sans mon autorisation. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis chevalier, les gardes n'osent plus s'en prendre à lui. Ils me craignent à présent. Ils savent que je ne les laisserais pas toucher à mon petit frère, qu'ils peuvent payer cher de m'avoir contrarié. Et donc, cela fait quelques temps qu'ils ne le battent plus, que je ne retrouve plus la peau de Deutéros couverte de blessures et d'ecchymoses. Enfin, je sais me faire écouter. Enfin, je prends de l'importance.

Mais quel putain de naïf je suis !

Un jour, j'entendis les gardes discuter de Deutéros. Mais leur ton avait changé, passant du dédain à une certaine admiration.

– Deutéros, c'est devenu un beau gars. Et il sait y faire. Putain, ce pied ! Je paierais pour revivre la même chose. C'est qu'un second mais pour le coup, il dépasse Aspros à ce niveau-là. Une bête de sexe. On y revient les yeux fermés et les orifices ouverts.

De quoi ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Mon frère avait couché avec des gardes ? Ces mécréants avaient osé prendre la pureté de mon petit-frère ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave.

D'où Deutéros était-il un meilleur partenaire sexuel que moi ?

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Alors que le bas peuple allouait mes performances, comment un homme solitaire et peu affectueux pouvait-il se montrer meilleur ?

Ma jalousie continuait bien malgré moi. Etait-ce ma faute ? J'ai passé mon existence à entendre que je possédais un grand talent, même de la bouche de Deutéros. C'était donc pour moi une évidence d'être parfait en tout. Et donc, je ne supportais pas le constat que quelqu'un puisse me dépasser. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour ma taille, mais mes performances sexuelles, ça je refusais d'y croire. Comment Deutéros le réservé, l'impénétrable, pouvait-il être meilleur ? Quel était son secret ?

Mon frère n'est pas cajoleur. Par contre, il sait exactement où il faut toucher et comment. Ah, ses doigts qui effleurent mon échine me provoquent tellement de frissons. Et quand ils glissent le long de mes bras aussi. Une petite caresse légère qui me fait de plus en plus d'effet avec l'âge. Malgré sa rudesse, Deutéros est très doux avec moi, et ses « je t'aime », « tu es si gentil », « Tu es fort et intelligent » me font tellement plus plaisir que tous les autres gens qui gravitent autour de moi. Les mots de Deutéros sont de l'or pour moi. Je l'aime tellement.

Mais plus le temps passa, plus l'amour que je portais à Deutéros changea. D'une fusion fraternelle, bientôt le désir s'empara de moi. Et la curiosité aussi. Qu'est-ce que les gardes avaient trouvé de si excitant chez lui ? Je crevais d'envie de le savoir, tout en étant conscient que c'était complètement immoral. Je refoulai cette envie pendant quelques temps. Pas question, mais quelle atrocité ! Désirer mon frère, mon double. Un péché d'inceste et d'orgueil, je ne devais pas l'y céder… Ou alors, personne ne devrait le savoir. Je pouvais peut-être me permettre quelques écarts. Ne suis-je pas un homme ? Même les plus vertueux cédaient à la tentation.

Dès l'instant où ces pensées traversèrent mon esprit, j'avais déjà perdu cette bataille mentale. J'avais beau lutter, tout mon corps voulait se ruer sur mon frère. Je voulais enfin croquer à cette mauvaise graine. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait à moi ?

J'espaçais mes visites à Deutéros. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Il s'en attrista, me demandant avec ces yeux tristes s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'avais beau lui expliquer que mes nouvelles fonctions de chevalier me prenaient du temps, que j'étudiais davantage pour accéder au poste de Pope, c'était juste des excuses et Deutéros le savait bien. Jamais rien ne m'avait empêché de lui rendre visite très souvent.

Depuis quand Deutéros était-il aussi perspicace ?

Pour une mauvaise étoile, il était loin d'être idiot. Mon digne frère, un partenaire idéal… Non, je ne devais pas penser à lui comme ça. C'était mal. Mais comment m'en empêcher ? Surtout lorsqu'il m'accueillait torse nu, tout muscle à l'air, de la viande pour les lions affamés dont je faisais désormais parti. Tel le chef suprême de ces félins, je m'imposais tout naturellement en dominant. Personne n'avait désormais le droit de toucher à cette merveille hormis moi. Deutéros était ma proie et dès maintenant il devait arrêter de côtoyer ces misérables vermisseaux qu'étaient les gardes. Déjà, rien que l'idée d'imaginer mon frère avec eux me rendait malade. Deutéros méritait mieux, et surtout je refusais de passer après eux.

Et aujourd'hui que je sens clairement une odeur de transpiration et de sperme sur lui, c'est le moment idéal pour lui partager mon mécontentement.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lui demandai-je avec rage.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Tu baises avec des gardes. Ne me mens pas, je le sais. Deutéros, tu as osé pénétrer ces manants qui te battaient.

– Cela ne te concerne pas.

– Un peu si que ça me concerne. Ces types n'ont pas la moindre considération pour toi.

– Je sais. Je n'attends rien d'eux sauf, pardonne-moi l'expression, vider mes couilles.

– Je n'ai pas de chastes oreilles, alors ne t'excuse de dire les choses telle qu'elles sont.

– C'est quoi le problème, Aspros ? Toi aussi, tu as des amants. On est des hommes, j'ai mes besoins, tout comme toi.

– Mais avec ces gardes, putain de merde ? Pourquoi eux ?

– Ils font partis des rares personnes à être au courant que mon existence. Mon choix est forcément réduit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'eux puisque je suis là. Moi, je t'aime, Deutéros.

– Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime, Aspros. Tu es mon frère, et les besoins sexuels que j'ai, je ne peux pas les assouvir avec toi.

Et pourquoi pas ? Personne n'aimera Deutéros plus que moi. Et je vaux bien mieux que ces gardes miteux. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, et je me ferais une joie de lui faire découvrir le vrai plaisir. Il ne me résistera pas longtemps.

– Tu ne me juges pas à hauteur ? demandai-je encore sur un ton provocatoire. Tu penses que je ne peux pas te satisfaire, alors que je suis le seul à ne penser qu'à ton bonheur, et donc à ton plaisir ? Tu penses que tu vaux plus que moi ?

– Quoi ? Mais non enfin ! Aspros, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Oui, tu as raison, j'aime te l'entendre dire.

– Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Tu es mon frère, enfin. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses.

– Est-ce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses de te cacher comme un paria alors que tu n'as rien fait ? La logique n'a pas sa place au Sanctuaire. On parle quand même d'un vieillard de plus de deux-cents ans qui dirige une armée de titans, d'une gamine qui affronte le Seigneur des ténèbres, de gosses même pas pubères utilisant une puissance destructrice. On vit dans un univers illogique, Deutéros.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Aspros ? Parler comme ça du Grand Pope, de la Déesse Athéna, du cosmos. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

– Je suis toujours celui qui t'aime le plus, Deutéros.

Je lui avais pris sa tête entre mes mains en lui disant ça. Le toucher exacerbe mes sens. Je deviens fou. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'oppose à moi, alors que je l'aime tant, que je ne veux que son plaisir, et le mien avec, certes, mais surtout le sien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde avec dédain ?

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Deutéros. C'est moi qui ne te reconnais plus.

– Tu n'es pas le frère que j'adorais autrefois. Tu as changé, Aspros.

– Et alors, tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Ma voix devient de plus en plus démente. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je veux Deutéros, maintenant. Je veux goûter au plaisir ultime décrit par les gardes. Je veux faire l'amour avec mon propre portrait. Nous sommes si près. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Mon cœur s'accélère, mon bas-ventre vibre. Je n'en peux plus. Deutéros n'a pas le droit de se refuser à moi. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

– Bien sûr que si. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, Aspros. Tu changes, mais mes sentiments pour toi sont inflexibles. Quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours. Mais Aspros, malgré ça, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te cerner.

– J'ai beaucoup de pression Deutéros. Je suis chevalier d'or, aspirant au titre du pope. Tout le monde me considère comme un demi-Dieu. Je dois démontrer l'excellence au jour le jour. Il n'y qu'avec toi que je peux me relâcher. Et là, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de décompresser. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas Deutéros ? Où est le mal ? Personne ne connait ton existence. Personne n'en saura rien. Nous avons des tas de secrets tous les deux. Un de plus, un de moins.

– Arrête Aspros…

– Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie.

– Tu disjonctes. Si tu as du mal à supporter la pression, renonce à devenir Pope…

La claque retentit avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Elle était partie comme ça. Je n'arrive pas croire que mon frère remette en question tout ce pourquoi j'ai si durement travaillé depuis des années.

– C'est toi qui es fou, Deutéros. Tu as oublié pourquoi je fais tout ça ? C'est pour nous, surtout pour toi.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Aspros.

Mais comment ose-il, alors que je fais tout ça pour lui ? Où est-ce que j'ai gaffé pour qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Il est tout pour moi. Ce n'est pas grave s'il me dépasse, s'il est mieux bâti, mieux monté, qu'il baise mieux. Je l'aime, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir longtemps pour de telles broutilles. Et surtout, je reste malgré tout celui que _Gemini_ a choisi, celui en qui le Grand Pope Sage place ses espoirs de succession. Je reste un grand homme, mais je ne suis rien sans Deutéros. S'il n'a plus besoin de moi, à quoi cela serve que je fasse tout ça ?

Je craque. Toute cette pression sur mes jeunes épaules. Toutes ces années à souhaiter quelque chose pour un homme qui s'en fiche. Tous ces jours à lutter contre un désir interdit, et contre un stupide sentiment de rivalité. Je craque, je n'en peux plus. Je m'effondre. Je pleure, j'éclate en sanglot. Je craque. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

– Aspros.

Son ton s'est radouci, je crois. Je n'entends pas très bien à cause de ma crise de larmes. Deux bras viennent m'encercler avec douceur. Instinctivement, je me blottis contre cette poitrine. Je serre à mon tour Deutéros contre moi. C'est si bon. Je me sens bien. Je me souviens de nos nuits d'enfant. Nous regardions les étoiles et je lui apprenais les constellations, ma main dans celle de Deutéros, sa tête sur mon épaule. L'été, nous nous endormions sur l'herbe, à la belle étoile, et je le serrais contre moi pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Ce temps-là où je n'étais encore qu'un apprenti, où Deutéros me regardait comme une merveille du monde, où il m'encourageait encore d'aller au bout de mes projets. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon sentiment envers lui a changé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour briser notre fusion fraternelle ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes devenus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je suis désolé, Aspros. Je sais que tu penses à moi, que tu tiens à moi, que tu m'aimes. Moi aussi je t'aime. Arrête de pleurer, je suis désolé.

Ses doigts glissent dans mon dos, m'effleurent. Je me raidis. Ça recommence. Mon corps réagit, il réclame plus qu'un simple câlin. Mon duvet se hérisse, mon bas-ventre se tord et mon sexe gonfle. Deutéros le sent contre lui et il rompt immédiatement notre étreinte.

Je crois que c'est foutu, que je le dégoûte. Il n'a pas tord au fond. C'est immonde de ressentir ça pour son propre frère. Je n'ose même pas le regarder.

– Aspros, s'il-te-plait, regarde-moi.

Je lui obéis. Mais depuis quand est-ce que j'obéis à mon cadet, moi ? D'abord je craque et ensuite ça ? Rien ne va plus. Je dois me ressaisir. Si seulement Deutéros me laissait l'embrasser, le toucher.

Ses yeux curieux se mettent à briller d'émotion. Je le touche ? Je me doute que les miens sont gorgés de désir, et mes larmes ne doivent rien arranger.

– Tu en as vraiment envie ?

– J'ai pas demandé à ressentir ça, mais c'est là, je n'y peux rien. J'ai envie de toi, Deutéros.

Il relève la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'y a personne dans ce coin isolé qu'est sa cachette. Il prend ma main et m'emmène dans la minuscule cabane qui lui sert de logement. Elle ne se meublait que d'un lit et une table en mauvais état, ainsi que d'une cheminée pour faire du feu et chauffer des aliments grâce à une marmite. Il s'assure de bloquer la poignée de la porte et de cacher l'unique fenêtre avant de me rejoindre sur le lit. A ma grande surprise, il n'attend pas. Il m'allonge pour m'embrasser et je réponds immédiatement. Pas le moindre dégout. Au contraire, ma jouissance bondit encore d'un niveau. Mon désir est bien réel. Ce n'est pas juste une frustration passagère. J'en veux toujours plus.

Mes bras passent autour de son cou et j'appuis davantage sur ses lèvres. Je réclame sa langue, mais il ne me permet pas de suite l'accès. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, s'éloigne de moi, mais je le retiens.

– Tu ne ressens rien ? demandais-je.

– Pas vraiment.

– Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

– Non, Aspros. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. Je vais calmer tes ardeurs. Tu n'as besoin de rien faire.

– Ça n'a pas de sens si tu n'y prends pas aussi du plaisir.

– C'est toi qui as envie de moi, pas l'inverse.

– Si tu me laissais te toucher, tu en aurais également envie.

– Si tu me secoues le poireau, évidemment que je vais bander. J'suis foutu comme tout le monde.

– Laisse-moi te combler, Deutéros. Je t'aime, je ne veux que ton plaisir.

– Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui as besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi.

– Je suis l'aîné.

– Arrête de tout prendre sur tes épaules. Fais-moi confiance. Tu as sérieusement besoin de décompresser.

– Pas toi ?

– Moi ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Je veux lui répondre mais il m'embrasse à nouveau en plaquant son bassin contre le mien. Je soupire. Mon désir monte en flèche. Je ne tiens plus. Je veux le toucher. Je passe mes mains sous sa tunique afin de sentir sa musculature sous mes doigts. Mais comment s'est-il sculpté ça ? Je le palpe avec délicatesse, tel un diamant dont on prend soin. Deutéros ne me repousse pas, ne gémit pas non plus. Mon contact ne semble lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Mais ça m'est égal, tant que je peux continuer mon exploration du torse, de l'abdomen, du dos avant de descendre mes deux mains sur ses fesses.

Il choisit ce moment pour rompre notre contact et se redresser. J'ai froid, sa chaleur était si agréable. Il s'est assis à califourchon sur moi. Mon membre pulse, c'est inconfortable. Si seulement nous ne portions pas de vêtements, je me serai directement inséré en lui, qu'il soit prêt ou pas. J'en ai trop envie, c'est insupportable. Mais qu'attend-t'il ? Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de me laisser dans cet état ?

Deutéros me fixe sérieusement, comme pour me demander l'autorisation de continuer. A-t'il peur de représailles ? Que je le déteste parce que je l'ai laissé faire ? Parce qu'il ne m'a pas arrêté dans ma folie ? Je rêve de lui depuis des jours, et l'occasion se présente enfin. Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. Mon regard est suppliant, et immédiatement il me comprend. Nous sommes vraiment des jumeaux, des âmes-sœurs. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Sans dire un mot, Deutéros baisse mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements pour libérer ma virilité dressée. Il n'est pas surpris de la retrouver dans cet état. En même temps, il l'avait aisément senti.

Il la caresse du bout des doigts comme il le fait d'habitude avec mon dos. Je me cambre. C'est si délicieux. Et il sourit. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Est-ce que finalement ça lui plait ? Est-ce que ça l'excite que je bande grâce à lui, que je gémisse sous ses caresses ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser davantage, je convulse une nouvelle fois. C'est juste exquis, encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Et ça ne s'arrête pas. La chaleur d'une langue vient titiller le bout de ma verge. Je ne peux plus parler, juste gémir. Ce n'est pas ma première gâterie, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi enivrant avant. Deutéros est vraiment spécial et doué. Les gardes ont raison. A cet instant, je me fiche bien de savoir s'il est meilleur que moi. Je perds complètement pied. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une extase pareille.

Mon corps s'arque et se raidit une nouvelle fois, mais pour une sensation bien différente et totalement inédite. Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon intimité a été pénétrée. Deutéros vient de m'introduire un doigt. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est déconcertant. Je serre les fesses par reflexe, mais il ne se retire pas, ne bouge plus. Il attend. Tous ses mouvements ont cessé. Je respire profondément et je m'habitue très rapidement à cette intrusion. Rien d'étonnant pour un grand homme comme moi.

– Ça va ?

– Oui, tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.

– Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. C'est la première fois pour toi ?

– A ton avis ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de dominé ? m'énervai-je.

– Euh… Je sais pas, il n'y a pas de tête ou de physionomie de dominé. C'est comment chacun se le sent.

– Oui, ben c'est ma première fois, en effet. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Je peux continuer ou tu veux arrêter ?

Arrêter ? Ça jamais. Je n'ai même pas encore joui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t'il arrêté de me masturber ? C'était si agréable. Maintenant, mon phallus est tendu comme un arc. C'est douloureux, mais la sensation est vite oubliée à cause de cette pénétration digitale. Mais d'où est-ce que c'est moi qui me fait pénétrer ? De quel droit s'est permis Deutéros ? Je suis l'aîné, c'est normalement à moi de le prendre. Il disait qu'il voulait s'occuper de moi. Il veut prendre son pied lui-aussi à ce que je vois.

– Aspros ? insiste-t'il.

Je perçois une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès pour m'amadouer, me faire croire qu'il se soucie vraiment de mon plaisir ? Il s'inquiète de savoir s'il a bien fait de me mettre un doigt dans le derrière. Mais il fallait te poser cette question avant, mon coco. Ça m'énerve tellement, mais je ne veux pas paraître tendu ou faible, même devant lui. Je suis un grand homme. Qu'il me pénètre donc en premier, et qu'ensuite je lui montre comment on s'y prend quand on est expérimenté et doué.

– Vas-y, continue jusqu'au bout. Pose pas de question.

– D'accord. Tu me le dis si tu ne le supportes pas. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

– Vas-y, je te dis. Ça ira. Tu me prends pour qui ?

– Pour mon frère que j'aime, répondit-il. Je veux te donner du plaisir, Aspros. Je veux que ça soit agréable pour toi.

– Continue, je te dis.

Mon ton est plus désagréable que d'habitude. Ces derniers temps, je m'agace de plus en plus après mon jumeau. Il a toujours eu ce côté rebelle, mais c'est sa personnalité, et c'était aussi une question de survie pour lui qui était maltraité. Et puis, envers moi, il a toujours été aimant. Il l'est toujours, mais je le trouve de plus en plus insolent. Ce doigt planté dans mes fesses en ait la preuve. Rien d'étonnant que je m'énerve. On dirait qu'il me cherche.

Et puis j'ai toujours cette pression constante qui pèse sur ma personne, sans parler que Deutéros commence à me surpasser dans plusieurs domaines. J'ai beau lutter contre ce ressentiment, j'ai les glandes qu'il ait un meilleur physique que le mien. Mais bon, rien d'étonnant venant de quelqu'un qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que s'entraîner. Mon cosmos et mes connaissances sont cependant bien supérieurs, et c'est impossible qu'il me batte dans ce domaine. Alors soit, qu'il me pénètre si ça lui fait plaisir, si ça le fait bander. Profite bien de me dominer, car en vrai, tu ne me seras jamais supérieur.

– J'y vais alors.

La suite est une véritable éruption. Un non-sens complet. Un glissement en bonne et due forme. Moi, Aspros des Gémeaux, comment me suis-je retrouvé aux portes d'Elysion ? A quel moment ai-je perdu ma capacité à raisonner ? Tout n'est qu'impulsion, choc corporel. Mon cœur s'emballe avec frénésie, ma peau frissonne et ma gorge hurle. Ma résistance s'effondre et je me soumets sans discuter aux attouchements de mon double. La sensation désagréable s'estompe vite pour laisser place à une extase inédite. C'est tellement grisant que j'en perds mes mots. Je ne peux que crier, supplier Deutéros de continuer. Mais que touche-t'il avec ses doigts, un organe qui se trouve à l'intérieur de moi ? Je succombe. Je ne peux plus réfléchir. La sensation est tellement forte que j'ai l'impression de dépasser les limites de mon corps humain et de devenir un Dieu. Deutéros ne me soumet pas, il m'élève. Il m'emmène jusque sur des contrées extraordinaires. C'est un véritable enchantement.

Je gémis, je sens que je viens. Deutéros reprend mon membre en main pour m'aider à me libérer, alors que non plus un mais trois doigts entrent et sortent de mon intimité. Ça ne me suffit plus. J'en veux plus.

– Deutéros…Aaaah, vas-y.

– Attends Aspros. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

– Putain, dépêche-toi.

Il retire ses doigts et je me sens affreusement vide. En ouvrant un œil, je le vois baisser son pantalon et préparer son propre membre. Il se tend en un rien de temps et il retient un soupir. Il est sacrément imposant son engin, mais qu'importe, du moment qu'il fusionne avec moi. Mon amour pour mon jumeau est décuplé. Je veux le sentir, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. J'accepte volontiers qu'il me surpasse. Deutéros n'a jamais été mon rival, il est mon allié. Tous mes ressentiments envers lui s'envolent. Je l'aime, je veux qu'il grimpe au paradis avec moi.

Mais qu'attend-t 'il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me pénètre pas ?

– Je t'en prie, suppliai-je.

Et c'est le coup fatal. Il glisse, il s'enfonce jusqu'à sa garde. Je crie. J'ai le souffle coupé. Ça fait bien plus mal qu'avec les doigts. Ça va bien plus loin et c'est plus imposant. Je n'ai donc pas de problème de vue, Deutéros est définitivement bien monté.

– Respire, Aspros. Je ne bouge pas pour le moment.

Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux de bouger, justement ? Qu'on en finisse, qu'il se vide et que je puisse à mon tour le pénétrer. Est-ce que mon érection tiendra le coup jusque-là ? Sans doute pas, je suis au bord de la libération.

– Continue, articulai-je en serrant les dents.

– Détends-toi Aspros, dit-il en commençant à bouger très lentement.

Au contraire, je serre les fesses, je contacte mes muscles. Je l'entends soupirer et commencer à accélérer ses mouvements. Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne suis pas les gardes, moi. Moi j'ai un cul bien musclé. Tu dois te sentir comme dans un étau et tu apprécies ça malgré toi. Tu restes un homme, Deutéros, tu prends ton pied même si l'idée de baiser ton frère ne t'enchantais pas à la base. Ah, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir corrompu. Ma petite victoire dans cette aventure où je n'étais pas censé me retrouver en dessous.

Ah, mais c'est que c'est bon en fait. Deutéros était doux au début, mais il change de technique. Il y a plus vite et surtout plus fort. Il sort pour rerentrer et pousser son membre jusqu'au fond. Il se frotte contre cet organe intérieur qui frétille et c'est si bon. Je perds à nouveau la tête. J'écarte les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il glisse sans le moindre problème. Mais qu'a-t'il donc mis sur sa virilité pour lui faciliter les mouvements comme ça ? Comme s'il était enduit d'huile. Mais ça marche, ça glisse, ses va et viens sont de plus en rapides. Il est doué, bon sang, c'est trop bon. Je vais jouir.

– Attends Aspros, m'avertit Deutéros. Tu te souviens, ton plaisir avant tout.

– C'est trop fort, Deutéros, je ne tiens plus.

Alors qu'il est enfoncé au plus profond de moi, il marque une pause. Je le vois s'arquer en arrière. La tête renversée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, je ne distingue pas bien ce qu'il fait. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge plus ? Je n'en peux plus. Je veux jouir. Tant pis, je ne vais pas le pénétrer, pas aujourd'hui. Je veux juste venir. Je veux hurler son nom. Si seulement il pouvait également crier le mien. Nous ne serions alors plus qu'un, unis dans la même extase. Ce serait tellement fabuleux.

Tout à coup, il se retire alors qu'il est toujours en érection. Mais c'est affreux, qu'attend-t 'il pour revenir ?

– Retiens-toi un peu, j'arrive.

Il se déplace et, sans que je ne m'y attende, il s'empale sur moi. Je me retiens fortement. La sensation est encore plus exquise. Il est chaud, et il glisse lui-aussi. Est-ce qu'il s'est également induit son intimité avec de l'huile ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'assied complètement sur moi sans hésiter. Son postérieur est totalement détendu. Mais comment fait-il pour supporter si facilement la pénétration ? Il ne bouge pas. Il me fixe, puis me sourit avant d'ajouter avec une expression mesquine.

– Essaie donc de tenir le coup.

Et il remue le bassin. D'abord il ondule, fais des cercles dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Puis il se soulève et retombe, contacte ses muscles autour de mon membre si tendu qu'il en ait douloureux. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Il me tue. Mais où a-t 'il appris à faire ça ? Non, ne réfléchis pas. Savoure. C'est juste trop bon. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas commencé par ça ? Aaaah. Mais la première partie n'était pas mal non plus. Il m'avait promis une explosion de plaisir, et j'ai droit à un véritable feu d'artifice. Nous en étions au bouquet final.

– Deutéros, je t'aime, je t'aime, hurlai-je à bout de souffle.

– Je t'aime aussi Aspros. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Mes larmes coulent en même temps qu'une autre partie de moi se déverse. C'est si bon. Pas seulement d'avoir un orgasme. C'est si bon de se sentir aimé, d'entendre Deutéros me dire l'amour qu'il me porte. Il n'est que fraternel et son désir pour moi ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais ça viendra, j'en suis sûr. Mon frère n'aura plus d'autre partenaire à part moi. Je refuse qu'il aille voir ailleurs. De toute façon, il ne trouvera jamais mieux.

Deutéros se penche. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il se contente de déposer un chaste baiser sur mon front. Comme c'est décevant après ce que nous venons de vivre.

– Satisfait ? me demande-t 'il en essuyant mes yeux d'une main.

– Il me manque ma petite touche personnelle.

Je l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il ne me repousse pas, ne me répond pas non plus.

– Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas plu. J'espère que ce n'était pas que pour aujourd'hui.

– Tu as aimé, toi ?

– Carrément. Le meilleur pied de ma vie.

– Alors c'est très bien, dit-il en se relevant, rompant ainsi notre contact.

Tandis qu'il se dirige vers la cheminée, le bas du corps dénudé, j'observe avec délice ce postérieur et je remarque également que son érection est redescendue. Pas de trace de sperme sur mon ventre, mais une de ses mains en ait enduit.

– Tu aurais pu jouir sur moi, dis-je en souriant.

– Je pense que je t'ai bien assez souillé comme ça.

– Tu te prends pour le diable qui a commis le pire des péchés. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'aie tenté.

Il ne répond pas. Il se concentre pour allumer un feu, puis il remplit la marmite d'eau qu'il a dû puiser au puit, et enfin il sort un savon d'une boite. C'est moi qui lui ramène des effets pour améliorer son confort. Comme du savon, du linge, des restes de repas, de l'huile, des herbes médicinales, du thé, du sucre, des graines de potager.

– Viens te laver, ordonne-t'il. Tu ne veux pas sentir la transpiration et le sperme quand tu rentreras au Sanctuaire ? Et il faut nettoyer cette huile aussi.

– Tu avais donc bien mis de l'huile. T'as triché.

– Je vois pas en quoi c'est triché. Il n'y a pas de lubrification naturelle quand tu passes par derrière. Je fais juste en sorte de rendre la chose plus facile et plus agréable. Et j'en mets à peine. Comme ça, ça ne diminue pas les sensations et je ne puise pas trop sur mon stock.

– S'ils savaient que tu utilises leur production comme ça, les oléiculteurs* s'arracheraient les cheveux.

– T'as l'intention de leur dire ? demanda-t'il plus abruptement, visiblement agacé par mes propos.

– Non, j'aime bien cette astuce.

Je me lève et me rapproche. Il me tourne le dos. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et dépose des petits bécot sur sa nuque, tandis que mon bassin se colle au sien, faisant appuyer ma virilité sur ses fesses.

– Arrête Aspros. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

– On recommencera.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Ce n'était pas une question. On recommencera, je te dis. Je t'aime Deutéros. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Et je ne laisserai pas croupir dans cette bicoque. Je deviendrai Pope, tu verras. Je dois encore travailler.

Je le quitte à regret pour renfiler mes sous-vêtements et mon pantalon.

– Tu ne te laves pas ?

– Je vais plutôt aller prendre un bain. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de suspect à ce qu'un bel homme tel que moi rentre le corps enduit de sueur et de sperme.

– Parfois tu me dégoutes, Aspros.

Je l'ai fâché, le pauvre. Je vois bien qu'il est jaloux. Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il reviendra plus vite vers moi. La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui me demandera. Toutes ses aventures lui paraitront fades maintenant. Il ne trouvera jamais meilleur partenaire que moi.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, répliquai-je en plantant un baiser sur sa joue et en quittant l'habitation.

* * *

* _Oléiculteur_ : l'oléiculture est l'exploitation des oliviers pour produire des olives de table et de l'huile. Comme on est en Grèce, je suppose que ce doit être une culture courante.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je ne pensais pas cet OS serait si long. La première partie peut paraitre ennuyeuse, mais je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur l'amour que se portent les deux frères, et sur l'orgueil d'Aspros. Je ne voulais pas que le lemon soit trop long, et encore une fois je me suis laissé aller. Je voulais surtout faire ressortir les sensations et émotions d'Aspros qui en oublie ses ressentiments. Lui faire dire que Deutéros est incroyablement bon, alors que de base il ne voulait pas être le dominé.

Je n'ai pas non plus mis tout ce que j'avais en tête au départ. Je voulais à la base qu'Aspros aille de désillusion en désillusion. Ça commençait avec Deutéros qui est plus grand que lui, plus musclé que lui, et ça devait aller jusqu'à que l'armure des Gémeaux le reconnaisse comme chevalier (dans son tome Chronicles), mais je ne suis pas allée aussi loin puisqu'ils n'ont que seize ans. C'est pour ça que je précise que _Gemini _est celle qui, pour le moment, met cet écart entre eux. Aspros se croit encore le meilleur, mais on sait que ça ne va durer (pauvre de lui)

Cette histoire peut paraitre malsaine. Elle l'est, du point de vue de Deutéros qui, même au bout, n'a clairement pas envie d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son frère. Mais il le fait quand même pour lui faire plaisir. Et d'ailleurs, je compte écrire un autre OS sur eux, mais cette fois avec le POV de Deutéros.

Aspros est réticent lui aussi au début, mais il s'en fiche finalement. Deutéros est caché des autres, et il se croit un peu tout permis. Je le fais répéter plusieurs fois qu'il est un grand homme. Je voulais montrer au lecteur qu'il se croit clairement au-dessus de tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas complètement sa faute non plus. Il a toujours vécu en recevant des louages que ça lui parait normal, de la même manière que Deutéros n'a pas confiance en lui. Aspros et Deutéros sont deux bons gars, mais la vanité de l'un et manque d'estime de l'autre sont construits par leur vécu. Sans compter la goutte de ténèbres que lui reverse Kairos à onze ans et qui lui fait prendre de mauvaises directions. D'où le fait que je précise que tout commence à déraper vers leurs onze ans. Je suis triste du destin de ces deux frère T-T.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, à me pointer mes fautes, ou juste une petite review pour le plaisir de l'auteur.


	5. Lune et étoiles

**Titre :** Lune et étoiles

**Pairing** : Saga x Kanon

**Rating :** 13+

**Genre :** Romance / Famille / Un peu humour

**Univers :** Canon série originale / Post-Hadès résurrection

**Résumé :** Pour leur anniversaire, Kanon offre quelque chose de très spécial à Saga. L'aîné saura-t 'il en faire autant ?

**Nombre de mots :** 6015

**Date de publication :** 30 mai 2020

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon anniversaire à Saga et Kanon.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Saga termina la signature d'une feuille de papier qui alla rejoindre sa bonne centaine de sœurs sur la pile du bureau. Bien, plus qu'un bon millier de lettres d'excuse à écrire… Mais bordel, Shion ne pouvait-il pas investir dans une photocopieuse ? Savait-il ce que c'était au moins ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu depuis leur résurrection ? Six mois que le monde était en paix et ils devaient encore écrire des lettres d'excuses aux victimes des conflits. Ça, mais aussi relire le grimoire des lois ancestrales du Sanctuaire qui menaçait de finir en poussière si quelqu'un respirait trop fort dessus. Mais on ne parle pas du gentil grimoire à papa de cent pages. Non, ce serait trop beau. Le mastodonte en question devait faire le double de la trilogie du _Seigneur des anneaux_, et c'était écrit en police huit en plus. Saga devait plisser les yeux pour déchiffrer les lettres. Il était sûr que sa vue avait baissé. C'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas développer une cécité précoce. Il avait encore envie de voir le monde magnifique sauvé par leur Déesse, et surtout, il voulait encore se noyer dans des iris verts similaires aux siens, pétillants de malice et d'amour.

Saga se leva pour s'étirer un peu les bras et le dos. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que la position assise était pénible et douloureuse sur le long terme. Il avait joué les faux Pope pour gouverner le monde mais il ne s'était jamais réellement attardé sur la paperasse. Le vrai rôle de patriarche était juste chiant et il lui tardait de rendre sa place au mouton sénile. Le vétéran avait exigé son droit à prendre des vacances. Après tout, il était passé de Pope, à mort, à renégat, puis encore mort, puis de nouveau Pope. Pour résumer, ses derniers congés remontaient à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore obtenu l'armure du Bélier. Alors oui, il avait le droit à de très longues vacances, et il avait choisi de partir s'isoler aux cinq pics de Chine avec Dohko de la Balance, et certainement pas pour jouer aux dames. Et saint Saga, dans toute sa bonté, s'était porté volontaire pour le remplacer en son absence qui s'éternisait, s'éternisait… Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire dévorer tout son temps libre. A ce rythme, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper du cadeau d'anniversaire de Kanon qui se rapprochait bien trop vite à son goût.

Pendant les deux premières semaines, il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors et il n'avait vu PERSONNE, si ce n'est Kanon qui venait quémander quelques baisers quotidiens avant de repartir bringuer avec Milo. Ah si, il avait eu la visite Camus en mode constipé qui lui avait soumis l'idée… Non plutôt qui lui avait hargneusement ordonné de tenir Kanon en laisse car il passait bien trop de temps avec son Milo. Ce naïf de Camus, s'il savait quel genre de petit jeu érotique ils partageaient Kanon et lui !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Saga avait fini par mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide. Il avait sorti le grand jeu du saint dans toute sa splendeur, mais il devait admettre que c'était bien moins efficace que de se transformer en gourou tortionnaire. Tous avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, même le respectable Aiolos qui ne convoitait plus vraiment cette place vu ce que ça lui avait couté la dernière fois. Quant aux autres, il n'était pas question de gâcher leur nouvelle vie à lire des textes barbants et écrire des lettres qui seront royalement ignorées. Car oui, il n'y a pas que le grec comme langue parlée dans le monde. La plupart des destinataires rangeront ces lettres dans la pile des publicités intempestives, et ils s'en serviront pour allumer le barbecue ou la cheminée. En bref, une vraie perte de temps, de papier et d'encre.

Au bord de la dépression, décidément il était condamné à avoir des troubles psychiatriques, Saga reçut enfin du soutien avec Kanon qui accepta de l'assister.

Comme il avait été heureux, et encore plus amoureux. Des petits anges virevoltaient et une lumière divine avait semblé illuminer son jumeau.

Mais comme il avait été naïf, mais toujours amoureux quand même, lorsque les petits bonhommes asexués en culotte courte avaient été remplacés par des diablotins armés de fourche.

Kanon était-il en train de l'aider en ce moment ? Mais bien évidemment que non. Saga n'avait aucun doute sur l'endroit où il devait se trouver. Il regarda l'horloge et se dit qu'il avait bien mérité le droit de prendre une pause pour rejoindre sa tendre moitié. Le premier gémeau passa la porte des thermes privés du Pope et se déshabilla dans le sas avant de pénétrer la pièce où se diffusaient des vapeurs parfumées à l'eucalyptus. Kanon profitait allègrement d'un bain pas du tout mérité. Il cassait le dicton populaire en privilégiant le réconfort sans jamais d'effort. Le fourbe avait fait exprès de se porter volontaire pour profiter allègrement du confort de ce palais.

Saga ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kanon avait eu un départ difficile dans la vie et il n'avait jamais pu profiter d'un tel luxe. Saga s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir négligé son confort et son besoin d'affection à l'époque. Comme tout homme, Kanon avait énormément besoin d'amour et il le lui rendait maintenant au centuple. Et donc, aujourd'hui, il cédait facilement à chacun de ses caprices, comme celui de le laisser se prélasser toute la journée dans l'immense baignoire de Shion. Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable de se rincer l'œil avec cet éphèbe parfaitement bien foutu. Un vrai délice pour les yeux.

Kanon sortit de sa torpeur et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de jumeau qui le matait sans retenue.

– Tu es quand même venu. Tu apprécies le spectacle ? demanda narquoisement le cadet en s'étirant les bras pour prendre une pose lascive.

– Le bas de mon corps me signale que ça lui plait.

– Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?

– Pas difficile à deviner. Mon assistant passe son temps à se prélasser dans un bain ou à faire la sieste dans l'immense lit de Shion. L'aide que je demandais, ce n'était pas pour tester l'eau des thermes ou réchauffer les draps.

– Oh, allez Saga. On est pas mieux là ? Tu devrais lâcher prise un peu.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être consciencieux.

– Tu vas y laisser ta santé. Shion ne t'a pas demandé de te tuer à la tâche. Et quitte à faire son boulot, autant profiter des petits suppléments.

– C'est toi qui en profites trop.

– T'es trop sérieux, Saga. Pète un coup, ça te fera du bien.

– Kanon, le houspilla Saga qui n'aimait pas la vulgarité qu'employait son double.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison. Allez, fais pas la tête et viens là.

L'aîné ne put résister à cet appel. Il se pelotonna contre son jumeau qui referma ses bras autour de lui et lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux. Kanon avait raison, ça faisait du bien de se détendre, de lâcher prise comme il disait. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de profiter de l'être aimé, enveloppé dans la douce chaleur de l'eau. Saga avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans le ventre de leur mère, juste tous les deux, baignant dans le même liquide, unis par la même source de vie. Saga aimait Kanon. Leur lien s'était encore plus solidifié après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. A leur résurrection, ils étaient devenus plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils se disaient tout, dormaient ensemble, se douchaient ensemble, se câlinaient à outrance sous le regard curieux et confus des autres. Deux entités fusionnelles rapidement devenues plus intimes.

Au départ, Saga ressentait comme un malaise, une impression que ce qu'ils faisaient était immoral. Mais il n'avait pas résisté longtemps aux attouchements de son double. Ses caresses le faisaient grimper au septième ciel. Et quand Kanon lui chuchotait des mots tendres, il avait l'impression qu'une bulle se formait autour d'eux et les isolait du reste du monde. Saga aimait éperdument Kanon. Il avait un besoin vital de contact avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir.

– Je t'aime Kanon, chuchota le Pope par intérim.

– Je t'aime Saga, répondit le cadet. Je suis content d'être là, avec toi.

– C'est pour moi ou pour les thermes que tu es content ?

– Toi bien sûr, se défendit Kanon. C'est sympa ces thermes, mais je crois que je préfère la baignoire de notre temple. Comme elle est plus petite, on n'a pas d'excuse pour ne pas se serrer. Même chose pour le lit.

– C'est pas la taille qui compte, renchérit Saga en se calant davantage contre son double.

L'aîné utilisa la technique du koala, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Kanon qui ne put réprimer un soupir de plaisir. Leurs bassins et leurs virilités étaient bien trop proches pour qu'il reste indifférent.

– Tu me rends fou, Saga.

– Tu veux encore le faire ?

– Autant profiter de ce luxe pendant que papy mouton est en balade. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dohko a toujours un sourire niais. T'as vu ce qu'il a droit en sortant avec Shion ? C'est un VIP. Il a misé sur le bon parti.

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit pour ça qu'ils sont en couple.

– Oui je sais, rit un peu Kanon. On sait tous les liens qu'ils ont tous les deux. C'est sûr, leur relation est une évidence pour nous tous. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de l'annoncer.

Saga ne dit rien, encaissant l'énorme sous-entendu de sa moitié. Tout le monde savait pour Shion et Dohko, de même que pour Milo et Camus, ou Aldébaran et Mû, et d'autres encore. Mais personne n'était au courant pour eux.

Kanon faisait mariner Saga pour dévoiler enfin leur relation aux autres. L'aîné pouvait le comprendre. Kanon avait vécu quasiment toute sa vie caché, et son seul souhait à présent était de marcher dans la lumière. Cela lui réussissait. Telle une fleur qui s'ouvre grâce aux rayons du soleil, Kanon devenait de plus en plus merveilleux aux yeux de son jumeau. Mais Saga craignait trop le regard de leurs confrères. Il venait à peine de se racheter et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à supporter leurs jugements, leurs incompréhensions et leurs œillades méprisantes en apprenant que les jumeaux du Sanctuaire étaient en fait encore plus ignobles qu'ils ne le croyaient.

– Saga ?

– Hum ?

– C'est bientôt notre anniversaire.

– Je ne vais pas oublier ça, si ça peut te rassurer. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de m'en occuper.

– Tu sais ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir.

– Je sais Kanon. Mais je regrette, je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

– Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Saga. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se cacher ? Les autres savent déjà quasiment tout. Ils savent combien nous nous aimons.

– Parce que nous sommes frères, Kanon. Aiolos et Aiolia s'adorent aussi, mais ils ne font pas ce que nous faisons.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Quoi, ils couchent ensemble aussi ?

– J'en sais rien, moi, mais c'est possible.

– On ne fait pas ça généralement dans les fratries.

Kanon ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira un grand coup. C'était sa façon à lui d'intérioriser sa frustration et de l'apaiser. Une technique donnée par Shaka pour l'aider à gérer certaines émotions bien tenaces. Kanon ne voulait plus qu'il y ait de guerre. Il n'aspirait qu'à vivre heureux avec son frère, mais il avait peur de se faire encore dépasser par des sentiments négatifs.

– C'est bon, Saga. J'ai compris. N'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent. D'accord, on ne dira rien tant que tu ne seras pas prêt.

– Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça te tient à cœur Kanon. Comment tu peux être aussi tranquille sur ça ?

– Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer, Saga. Personne ne devrait avoir honte de ça. On s'aime, on ne fait de mal à personne. Alors pourquoi on se cache comme des criminels ?

– J'ai peur.

– Je dégommerai la moindre personne qui émet un jugement.

– Ça sera pire après. Je t'en prie Kanon, ne fais rien de répréhensif. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de nouveau des tensions à cause de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas cette fois.

La respiration de Saga s'accéléra. Son anxiété reprenait le dessus comme à chaque fois qu'il anticipait un nouveau chaos. Il exagérait bien évidemment. Les guerres étaient derrière eux et ce n'était probablement pas l'annonce d'une relation incestueuse qui relancerait les hostilités avec… avec qui d'ailleurs ? Les autres chevaliers ? Ces modèles de vertu ?

Certains d'entre eux enchaînaient cuite sur cuite. Shura s'était déjà demandé s'il avait bien pensé à mettre des préservatifs et avait effectué plusieurs tests pour des maladies vénériennes. Milo était d'une impudeur sans précédent, Shaka d'un snobisme indigeste, et le laxisme de Deathmask avait causé quelques ennuis de sécurité au domaine sacré. Le pire, c'était le très vertueux Aiolos, héros de son état, qui essayait tout ce qui passait et craignait d'avoir engrossé quelques aventures d'un soir. Alors franchement, face à la débauche de certains, Kanon trouvait que son amour fusionnel pour Saga n'avait rien d'immonde.

Mais Saga avait encore du mal. Sa culpabilité le rongerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et maintenant il craignait que chacune de ses actions et décisions ne déclenche un effet boule de neige. Depuis leur résurrection, il avait régulièrement des crises d'angoisse et un sommeil perturbé à cause de cauchemars. Des séances de méditation avec Shaka, d'acupuncture avec Milo et des tisanes atlantes l'aidaient bien au quotidien. Pour les crises, Kanon savait maintenant quoi faire dès les premiers signes.

– Calme-toi Saga. Inspire longuement, bloque, expire longuement. Vas-y. Inspire. Bloque. Expire. C'est bien, bravo. Tu gères bien. Continue. Inspire. Bloque. Expire. Regarde-moi, Saga. Ne pense pas aux autres. Ne regarde que moi pour le moment. Je t'aime Saga. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'entends, Saga ? Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Détends-toi. Tu sais que tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Viens, on va dans la chambre. Je vais te faire un petit massage. T'es tout tendu. Tu travailles trop, Saga. Relâche la pression. Shion ne va pas te taper une crise. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit notre bien aimée Déesse ? Harmonie et communication.

– Oui… je sais, réussit à articuler l'ainé.

Saga frissonna dans l'eau qu'il trouvait bien froide d'un seul coup. Il s'était en partie calmé, grâce aux paroles de son jumeau qui se montrait très patient et efficace dans ces circonstances, mais le premier gémeau subissait toujours le contre-coup de ses émotions et une grande fatigue s'empara de lui. Son travail acharné ne devait pas aider non plus. Kanon avait raison. Il devrait lever un peu le pied.

Kanon enveloppa son double dans une serviette et le guida jusqu'au sas où il se sécha avant de se rhabiller, puis il aida Saga à faire de même. Epuisé, l'aîné se laissait faire comme un enfant ayant besoin d'assistance. Mais de quoi avait-il l'air ? Une vraie lavette incapable de se gérer à son âge.

– Ne pense à rien Saga, lui intima Kanon. Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire. N'y pense pas, Saga. Chasse ces idées noires, elles te trompent. Tu n'es pas en régression, tu es juste épuisé. Tu ne me donnes pas du travail, c'est normal pour moi de prendre soin de toi. Je ne te juge pas, je te comprends. Tu es mon frère, et plus encore, tu es mon compagnon. Je le fais avec plaisir et tu ferais pareil pour moi. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne dans une famille, dans un couple. Viens, tu as besoin de te détendre.

Kanon mena son jumeau jusque dans la chambre du Pope et l'allongea dans les draps propres, le positionnant sur le ventre. Saga n'avait pas remis la robe officielle de sa fonction temporaire. Il ne portait plus que des sous-vêtements. Le cadet lui recouvrit les jambes pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et il ouvrit le chevet pour en sortir une petite bouteille d'huile d'amande douce. Il lui réservait une délicieuse séance de détente et de relaxation. Une douce musique d'ambiance s'éleva et une forte odeur de lavande emplit les narines de Saga qui sentit sa nervosité s'apaiser grâce à cette fragrance apaisante. Ça et également Kanon qui décontractait les muscles de son dos mis à mal par une position assise prolongée. Où est-ce qu'il avait appris à masser comme ça ?

Saga avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur frère et meilleur compagnon. Finalement, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, mais c'était une véritable extase qui le submergeait. Les touchers de Kanon étaient précis, délicats et appuyés en même temps. Il semblait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait, désireux de relaxer et donner du plaisir à sa tendre moitié. Un érotisme tactile qui lui procura un bien-être absolu et des sentiments amoureux encore plus grands.

Sa fatigue le gagnant, l'aîné s'endormit sous le traitement doux de son bien-aimé frère. A son réveil, un repas et un sourire chaleureux l'attendraient. Finalement, Kanon l'aidait, à sa manière. Saga était content qu'il soit là pour l'épauler dans sa tâche. Leur anniversaire approchant, il devrait trouver le meilleur présent pour le remercier.

* * *

Shion rentra enfin au bercail… Trois semaines plus tard. Rien que ça ! Il ne perdait pas le nord

l'ancien nouveau Pope. Et Saga qui avait assuré l'intégralité de ses fonctions en son absence ne s'était même pas vu offrir un petit souvenir. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de rendre service. Et avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir au cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kanon qui avait pris grand soin de lui. Au pied du mur, il avait finalement opté pour un livre sur les massages étant donné qu'il lui en avait régulièrement faits. Il était même plutôt doué de ses mains et il semblait s'y connaitre en huiles essentielles. Un vrai plaisir pour lui qui était devenu son cobaye. Saga appréciait vraiment ce partage tactile avec son jumeau.

Son cadeau n'était pas terrible. Il en avait conscience. Son frère adoré méritait mieux. C'était le premier anniversaire qu'ils fêtaient ensemble depuis leurs retrouvailles et il aurait vraiment aimé marquer le coup, lui montrer combien il tenait à lui. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient soufflé leurs bougies ensemble, c'était pour leur quinze ans. A l'époque, Kanon lui avait offert plusieurs babioles qu'il avait sculpté dans de la roche – il était définitivement doué avec ses mains – mais également sa virginité, sa confiance et tout son amour. Même en n'ayant aucun moyen, Kanon réussissait toujours à le surprendre. Saga se promit de se donner complètement à lui une fois qu'ils se seraient enfermés dans leur temple, leur sphère intime. Kanon pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il ferait tout pour le combler. Il le méritait bien.

Durant leur fête d'anniversaire surprise mais tellement prévisible étant donné qu'ils en organisaient une pour chaque chevalier, Saga s'était vu offrir des ouvrages pour apprendre à gérer son stress, ainsi que des infusions relaxantes. Est-ce qu'il paraissait si anxieux que ça ?

Un autre de ses présents l'interpella. Du lubrifiant parfumé à la vanille ? Déjà, comment les autres pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il avait une vie sexuelle étant donné qu'il était officiellement célibataire et qu'il ne fréquentait aucun lieu de rencontre. Et comme par hasard, la vanille était le parfum préféré de Kanon. Si seulement il savait de qui venait cet audacieux présent, mais les cadeaux étaient anonymes. Enfin, il avait bien une vague idée de l'expéditeur de certains, comme les bâtons d'encens du moine de service, le thé chinois des vacanciers, la tasse avec son signe astrologique d'un crabe qui offrait la même chose à tous ses confrères. Mais l'intention y était et Saga était content. Kanon n'était d'ailleurs pas moins gâté que lui.

Un autre détail frappa Saga. Kanon avait également reçu du lubrifiant, parfum fraise cette fois. Son parfum préféré. Est-ce que c'était un simple hasard ? Saga commença à paniquer. Il voulait sortir mais son double l'arrêta.

– Attends Saga. Tu n'as pas encore ouvert mon cadeau.

– Tu allais où comme ça ? demanda Aphrodite.

– Besoin de faire caca ? s'esclaffa Deathmask sous le regard lourd de reproches de ses deux meilleurs amis.

– Euh, non, rougit l'aîné des gémeaux. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.

– Tu iras après. Viens, je veux que tu voies mon cadeau.

Kanon le tira par le bras pour le ramener près de l'assemblée et lui tendit un petit paquet de forme carrée. Les autres se penchèrent sur lui, curieux de découvrir le contenu et tout aussi excités que si ça leur était destiné. Les paris étaient d'ailleurs lancés.

– Vu la taille, je dirais un cadre photo, suggéra Mû.

– Une boîte de chocolat, pensa Aiolos.

– Mon frère, tu m'offrirais une simple boite de chocolat ? s'indigna Aiolia. Fais-moi penser à te faire une liste pour mon anniversaire. Moi je pense à des CD.

– Des cigares, s'exclama Deathmask.

– Un parfum, renchérit Aphrodite.

– Un livre de poche, proposa Camus.

– Camus, il n'y a pas que les livres dans la vie, marmonna Milo. Moi, je parie sur un stylo.

– Un calendrier de bureau, avec une pensée positive par jour, comme celles de Bouddha ou du Daïla lama, dit Shaka.

– Ce serait une bonne idée si on était pas déjà à la moitié de l'année, se moqua gentiment Shura. Hum, moi je propose… Une paire de gants.

– Alors qu'on approche de l'été ? C'est encore plus con que le calendrier de Shaka, rit cette fois Dohko. Pourquoi pas une cravate ?

– A quelle occasion il la porterait ? songea Aldébaran. Non, moi je pense à la classique carte cadeau. Simple et efficace.

– Un bijou, proposa alors Shion avec un sourire. En tout cas, moi, c'est ce que j'offrirai à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

– Hé, mais ne me dévoile pas mon cadeau d'anniversaire, protesta la Balance.

– D'ici le mois d'octobre, vous aurez oublié, vieux maître, plaisanta Aiolia.

– Je suis pas sénile, jeune con, s'indigna Dohko.

– Mais qui a dit qu'il s'agissait de toi, précisa Shion à son compagnon.

– Quoi ? Mais qui d'autre alors ? Je te signale que l'anniversaire de Mû est déjà passé et que tu lui as offert un cadre photo.

– Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je me suis fait arnaquer, s'offusqua Mû. Maître, je vous renie.

– Ne fais pas ta crise d'ado, toi, gronda le patriarche à son disciple. Quel exemple tu montres à Kiki !

– Vous avez raison, maître Mû. Vous laissez pas faire, l'encouragea l'enfant.

– C'est une révolution ? s'offusqua Shion en relevant ses manches. Allez-y, je vous attends.

– Qui est-ce qui fait son gamin, maintenant ? répliqua Dohko blasé.

– REVOLTE, hurla Milo en brandissant son poing.

Les discussions enchaînèrent, au point que plus personne ne fit attention à Saga qui déballait son dernier cadeau. Le papier dissimulait une boite qui, comme l'avait suggéré Shion, contenait un bijou. Mais rien à voir avec ceux qu'on trouvait en bijouterie. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif relié à une ficelle et taillé dans ce qui semblerait être du cristal. Il représentait un croissant de lune avec deux étoiles collées à l'intérieur d'elle, les deux étoiles se touchant également par une branche.

– Regarde de plus près, lui intima Kanon.

Dans chacune des étoiles, Saga reconnut leurs deux lettres, un S et un K.

– C'est magnifique, Kanon. Merci beaucoup. C'est tellement beau que j'oserai pas le porter. J'ai peur de le casser.

– Mon cristal est solide, dit Camus très sérieux qui ne participait pas à la pseudo-révolution.

– Ton cristal ?

– Camus m'a bien aidé, révéla Kanon. Je peux te garantir que c'est solide.

– Comment, tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as fabriqué ?

– Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai sculpté.

– Mais, c'est tellement parfait. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as toujours été doué avec tes mains, Kanon. Mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement. Merci, merci. Par Athéna, ce que je t'offre est tellement nul à côté. J'ai trop honte.

– Ce n'est pas important, Saga. Je sais que tu as été occupé, lui sourit Kanon en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas tellement aidé non plus pendant les vacances de Shion.

– Oui, d'ailleurs, intervint le Pope. C'était bien un bijou, donc c'est moi qui avais raison. J'ai gagné quoi ?

– Le droit de découper le gâteau.

– Ça, c'est le boulot de Shura.

– Hé, mon Excalibur est une épée légendaire censée protéger notre toute puissante Déesse. C'est pas une pelle à tarte.

– Roh, fais pas ton rabat-joie. Camus se sert bien de ses pouvoirs pour fabriquer des glaçons pour l'apéro, signala Milo. Pas vrai, mon amour ?

– C'est parce que personne ne pense jamais à en préparer, râla le français toujours abasourdi de servir de distributeur de glaçons.

Les débats, les protestations et les moqueries repartirent dans tous les sens, comme à chaque fois que les ors étaient réunis, laissant de nouveau les jumeaux en tête-à-tête.

– Pourquoi une lune et deux étoiles ? demanda Saga.

– Je suis content que tu poses la question. Je me suis dit que les cœurs, c'est surfait. Je voulais vraiment que ça ait une symbolique spéciale. Bon, ça reste classique mais j'aime bien, expliqua Kanon. La lune, c'est comme la renaissance. Elle apparaît et disparaît par cycle. Nous venons juste de renaître toi et moi, comme nous tous, et ça me paraissait important de marquer notre renaissance. Ensuite, les phases de la lune évoquent le changement. Les choses changent avec le temps. Nos corps, nos sentiments et nos rêves évoluent, ainsi que le monde autour de nous et nos amis à mesure que le temps avance. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça devient plus mauvais. Tout n'est pas tout clair ou obscur. La vie est nuancée, comme les phases de la lune. Parfois on est joyeux, parfois déprimé.

Saga l'écoutait, fasciné par tout le symbolisme qui découlait de son présent et par les recherches qu'avaient dû faire Kanon pour décider de lui sculpter ce bijou.

– Pourtant, continua le cadet en lui prenant les deux mains, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Et c'est ça que représentent les deux étoiles. Les constellations sont là depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elles sont figées, tout comme l'amour que je te porte Saga. Peu importe le temps qui passe, je t'aimerai toujours. En tant que frère jumeau…

Le cadet se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

– Et aussi en tant que compagnon. Nous serons toujours liés toi et moi. Je ne t'ai jamais haï, Saga. Je ne peux pas te haïr. Je t'aime tellement.

Kanon prit Saga dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue.

– Tu as toujours été mon phare dans le monde sombre où je vivais. Tu es ma lune dans la nuit, ma source de lumière.

– Kanon…

– Je t'aime, je t'aime Saga. Il n'existe et n'existera personne de plus important que toi dans ma vie. Peu importe les décisions que tu prends, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, mon étoile jumelle.

Saga répondit à l'étreinte de son jumeau. Il voulait le remercier mais sa gorge était nouée. L'émotion le submergeait encore mais ce n'était pas une de ses angoisses habituelles. Plutôt un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers les Dieux, et d'amour envers Kanon. Ça y est, ses larmes coulaient. Saga cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son jumeau en resserrant son étreinte. Il voulait aussi lui dire qu'il l'aime au-delà de toute chose, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils se déchirent. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était heureux qu'ils fêtent à nouveau leur anniversaire ensemble, et que son cadeau fabriqué de ses mains le touchait plus que n'importe quel bijou acheté.

Il voulait lui dire tout ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas tant les sanglots l'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre son. Et il se sentait si ridicule à côté avec son bouquin acheté à la va vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Kanon pour lui aussi lui prouver combien il l'aime ?

– Allons Saga, dit Kanon en lui tapotant le dos. Tu vas me faire pleurer. Je suis content que ça te plai…

Une bouche humide de larmes salées s'empara des lèvres du cadet. Sous le choc de son frère qui l'embrasse devant tout le monde, Kanon ne répondit pas de suite à l'embrassade. Il ne comprenait rien. Est-ce que c'était prévu ça ? Saga paniquait comme un jeune père avec son nourrisson à l'idée de dévoiler leur relation aux autres. Aurait-il abusé du pétillant ?

– Kanon, je t'aime aussi, souffla Saga contre les lèvres de son double avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il continuait de pleurer en même temps qu'il l'embrassait, et Kanon répondit enfin au baiser.

– Ah ben enfin ils osent. Je pensais que c'était Saga le plus coincé, mais Kanon a l'air tout gêné, dit la voix d'un de leur confrère.

– Ce qui fait que tu me dois cinq mille drachmes*, mon minet, réclama apparemment Milo.

– Putain, je le crois pas, râla le perdant.

– Aiolia, ton langage, s'offusqua Aiolos.

– Grand frère, ne me traite pas comme un enfant.

– Mais tu seras toujours mon petit frère. Je n'y peux rien.

– Mouais. Quand on est au lit tous les deux, bizarrement tu me demandes de devenir un fauve dominant.

– Quoi ?

C'était Saga qui se décolla subitement de la bouche de Kanon. Il n'écoutait pas tellement les conversations mais il avait entendu les mots des deux autres frères du Sanctuaire. Il se tourna vers leurs amis qui les fixaient comme on regarde une scène d'un film. Saga n'était pas encore redescendu de son petit nuage en barbe en papa et il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il venait d'embrasser ouvertement son frère jumeau devant tout le monde. Et pas le gentil petit bécot fraternel. Non, un vrai baiser d'amour.

– Aiolos, Aiolia ? Attendez, vous… hésita Saga.

– Ben oui, comme toi et Kanon. Il est où le problème ?

– Comment ça, comme moi et Kanon ?

– Vous sortez bien ensemble ?

– Que ? Quoi ? Non… Enfin… Oui. Mais comment ?

– Il perd de nouveau la raison. Faut l'euthanasier, trancha Deathmask avant de se recevoir deux coups de la part de Shura et Aphrodite et un regard meurtrier de Kanon.

– Vous savez, on avait remarqué, déclara alors Dohko. On a juste pensé que vous étiez discrets, comme Camus et Milo.

– Je précise que c'est Camus qui ne veut pas trop de marque d'affection en public, bouda un peu Milo. Si c'était que moi…

– Milo, ne commence pas avec ça, gronda un peu Camus qui n'aimait pas trop déballer sa vie de couple et garder les câlineries pour leur intimité.

– Mais Aiolos, je croyais que tu essayais tout ce qui passait ? demanda Saga.

– Au début, oui. Mais Aiolia m'a fait de telles crises de jalousie que j'ai pas résisté. Ça fait bien quatre mois que je me suis casé.

– Tu vis vraiment dans un autre monde, Saga, fit remarquer Aphrodite. Franchement, même Shaka savait pour Aiolos et Aiolia.

– Ai-je le choix ? intervint enfin la Vierge. Quand votre voisin pousse des grognements féroces à faire trembler le Sanctuaire, et Aiolos a de la voix aussi.

– Je confirme, dit Deathmask en se nettoyant une oreille avec son petit doigt.

– Saga, mon ami, est-ce que cela te gène ? demanda de but en blanc Aiolos.

– Non, pas du tout. Je suis même plus rassuré de te savoir casé que volage. Et puis, je serai mal placé pour te juger… Mais attendez, comment vous saviez pour Kanon et moi ?

– Ça se voit que vous vous adorez.

– Oui, parce qu'on est des frères avant tout.

– Quand Kanon s'entraîne et qu'il laisse tomber sa tunique, je te garantis que tu ne le regardes pas comme un frère. On dirait que tu le boufferais sur place, dit Aphrodite. En même temps, je te comprends. Ça c'est du viril dans toute sa splendeur.

– Hé, protestèrent en même temps Deathmask et Shura.

A bien y regarder, Saga se demandait si ces trois-là n'étaient pas ensemble. Il avait tellement la tête ailleurs depuis leur résurrection. A trop penser comment se racheter, comment aimer Kanon sans se faire démasquer, comment devenir plus puissant pour protéger la Terre et Athéna, il passait à côté de l'essentiel. Son cerveau s'était embrumé de tellement de parasites qu'il en avait oublié de lever les yeux pour regarder la vie qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux.

– Saga, ça va ? demanda Kanon en lui prenant la main.

– Depuis le début, ils savent. Je t'ai fait mariner pendant des mois alors qu'ils savaient.

– C'est pas grave, Saga.

– Tu le savais ?

– Non, mais j'avais de gros doutes. Il y avait souvent des signes. Aiolia me faisait des clins d'œil chaque fois que je venais te voir. Aphrodite me mettait du parfum à la rose soi-disant aphrodisiaque. Milo que je côtoie régulièrement…

– Trop souvent, coupa Camus de mauvaise foi.

– Hum hum, reprit Kanon. Milo n'a jamais cherché à me brancher avec qui que ce soit, alors qu'il essaie encore de trouver le partenaire idéal pour Shaka.

– Et je trouverai, déclara haut et fort un Scorpion déterminé.

– Essaie donc encore de m'emmener en boite et tu perdras quelques sens.

– Je te rappelle que j'ai des photos compromettantes de toi qui te fais lourdement draguer.

– Milo, sale fourbe, éructa Shaka en ouvrant ses yeux plein de hargne et déployant un peu de cosmos qui souffla un peu l'assemblée.

– Hé, mollo Shaka. Saga se décoince enfin, tu vas pas prendre la relève.

Les discussions repartirent de bon train, faisant à nouveau oublier les jumeaux. Alors voilà, leurs confrères savaient, et c'est tout. Rien en plus, rien de moins. La culpabilité de Saga le reprit et il serra davantage la main de Kanon.

– Saga, ça va ? demanda le cadet en remarquant ses yeux vitreux.

– J'ai un coup de barre.

– Shion, on peut aller un peu dans ta chambre ? demanda Kanon. Saga a besoin de se reposer. Il a travaillé dur pendant ta loooongue absence, et les émotions l'ont achevé.

– Faites donc mais ne fouillez pas dans les tiroirs.

– Chéri, ne leur dis pas l'emplacement de nos jouets, se scandalisa Dohko qui en rajoutait clairement sous l'œil exaspéré du Pope.

Les jumeaux se retirèrent pour se prélasser une dernière fois sur le grand lit du patriarche. Kanon s'occupa de couvrir Saga avant de venir se lover contre lui. L'aîné bougea un peu pour l'entourer de ses bras.

– Merci encore pour ton cadeau, chuchota Saga en lui embrassant le front. Tu es le meilleur frère et le meilleur compagnon du monde.

– Et merci à toi pour le tien.

– Oh arrête. C'est nul.

– Je ne parlais pas du livre sur les massages, même si tu as eu une bonne idée. J'adore te faire du bien à tous les niveaux. Mais je parlais de ton baiser. J'ai été surpris mais tellement heureux que tu oses. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tellement réfléchi. J'étais trop ému. Je n'arrivais plus à parler et j'avais besoin de te faire comprendre, là tout de suite, combien je t'aime. Je suppose que mes actions ont dépassé ma raison.

– Peu importe, je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour. Et puis, tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, et j'avais raison pour Aiolos et Aiolia.

– Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

– L'amour frappe n'importe où, même dans les fratries. Regarde nos chers dieux grecs.

– Pas faux, réalisa Saga.

– Alors maintenant, j'ai le droit de te bisouter où je veux et quand je veux, dit Kanon en se positionnant au dessus de Saga.

– Tu me laisseras respirer ? demanda avec amusement l'aîné.

– Je ne sais pas, sourit malicieusement Kanon qui se pencha pour embrasser son frère.

– Joyaux anniversaire, Kanon.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Saga.

– Je t'aime, dirent-ils en même temps avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

– J'espère que tu me feras du bien ce soir, Kanon. J'adore tes massages.

– J'ai bien l'intention de t'emmener jusque sur la lune, mon étoile jumelle.

* * *

* _Drachme_ : monnaie grecque avant l'euro. 5000 drachmes correspond à un peu moins de 15 euros.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Désolée pour cette fin toute niaiseuse. J'avoue, je ne savais pas comme la finir. L'idée de base que j'avais, c'est Kanon qui profite du luxe du palais du Pope et Saga qui fait son annonce à leur anniversaire. Je n'avais pas prévu toutes les petites querelles, le Aiolos x Aiolia (qui n'est pas du tout un de mes couples favoris, je les préfère tellement dans une relation juste fraternelle, mais ça s'est trouvé là comme ça), les angoisses de Saga (et son besoin irrépressible de rédemption que j'ai déjà un peu exploité dans une autre fic et qui mériterait une histoire à elle seule), ni même le talent et le cadeau de Kanon.

Ah ben c'est malin, maintenant je veux écrire un lemon avec des massages.

Et j'adore écrire des scènes où tous les ors sont réunis et se chamaillent sur tout et rien. J'espère que c'est compréhensible et que ça ne fait pas fouillis. Pas toujours évident avec tant de personnages en même temps.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis. Faites-le pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux ^^.


	6. Voler ensemble

**Titre** : Voler ensemble

**Rating **: 10+

**Pairing **: Thanatos x Hypnos

**Genre :** Romance / Famille / Un peu humour

**Univers :** Canon série originale / Post-Hadès résurrection

**Résumé :** Le matin de leur anniversaire, les Dieux jumeaux se réveillent avec une nouveauté. Une surprise inattendue, bouleversante, stressante, qu'ils rejetteront en bloc.

**Nombre de mots :** 8058

**Date de publication :** 13 juin 2020

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon anniversaire aux Dieux jumeaux.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans l'un des palais d'Elysion, les dieux jumeaux dormaient paisiblement, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme à leur habitude. La tête d'Hypnos reposait sur la poitrine de Thanatos et son bras gauche entourait sa taille, tandis que son frère avait passé son bras droit autour des épaules du blond. Leurs deux mains libres s'étaient également trouvées. Leurs doigts entrelacés reposaient sur le ventre de Thanatos, et leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées dans un nœud dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître le secret. Il en était ainsi depuis leur naissance. Ils ne dormaient bien que pelotonnés, inséparables depuis le berceau. Quand bien même ils étaient souvent en désaccord le jour, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver la nuit comme un automatisme. Hypnos à droite, Thanatos à gauche. Un détail important.

En effet, les deux Dieux étaient chacun nés avec une aile sur leur tempe. Une blanche à droite pour Hypnos, et une noire à gauche pour Thanatos. Elles n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt. Impossible de voler juste avec ça. Les prémices d'une seconde aile avaient commencé à pousser pour chacun d'eux, mais ne s'étaient jamais développés, les laissant amputés.

Cela leur était égal. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin de voler de leurs propres ailes. Ils souhaitaient juste rester ensemble pour l'éternité. En cinq mille ans, ce besoin vital de l'autre ne s'était jamais tari. Ils refusaient catégoriquement de se séparer. Cela avait déjà donné lieu à des cris et des pleurs lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que de très jeunes dieux. Hadès souhaitait emmener Thanatos dans son royaume pour le seconder, et Zeus désirait s'approprier Hypnos pour bénéficier de son incroyable pouvoir qui atteignait même les Dieux. Devant leur farouche opposition à se détacher, le roi de l'Olympe et du monde souterrain n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de les séparer de force en songeant naïvement qu'ils finiraient par s'habituer au manque de l'autre. Mais rien à faire.

Pendant le peu de temps où on leur avait imposé cette distance entre eux, ils avaient cherché le moindre prétexte pour s'enfuir et se retrouver. Les jumeaux dépérissaient loin de l'autre. Même leur mère n'avait su les résonner, leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas toujours être ensemble. Thanatos enchaînait les exécutions sans raison, tandis qu'Hypnos endormait systématiquement tout personne qui osait s'approcher de lui. En plus, il n'obéissait pas à Zeus qui, outré, finit par le renvoyer auprès d'Hadès et donc de son jumeau. La relation entre les Dieux du sommeil et de la foudre avait, somme toute, mal démarré, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé par la suite.

A peine arrivé à Elysion, sa nouvelle demeure, Hypnos s'était jeté dans les bras de Thanatos, s'accrochant encore plus férocement à lui, et menaçant d'endormir Hadès s'il les séparait encore. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Zeus les avait regardés d'un œil hostile en marmonnant un « _le lien fraternel, quelle belle illusion_ » avant de disparaître face à Hadès qu'il avait à peine salué d'un signe de tête. Pour sûr, le roi de l'Olympe n'entretenait pas une pareille relation avec ses propres frères Hadès et Poséidon.

Hadès accepta Hypnos sans le moindre problème. Leur relation fusionnelle était touchante à voir et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris le réfléchi Dieu du sommeil à son service. Dès l'instant où il emménagea à Elysion, les ardeurs de Thanatos s'étaient calmées. Hypnos était toujours là pour raisonner son jumeau lorsqu'il exagérait un peu trop ses exécutions. Et leur binôme pendant les guerres saintes était d'une efficacité redoutable.

De siècle en siècle, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas faibli. Au contraire même, il avait évolué en passion. Chacun d'eux avaient aimé une femme, rendant son double jaloux, et l'un comme l'autre avait préféré garder l'amour de son frère. Et donc, comme il leur semblait impossible de développer la moindre relation charnelle, ils avaient commencé à avoir des rapports plus intimes, mais dans un total secret. C'était juste pour se faire du bien, pour calmer leur frustration et faire plaisir à l'autre. Ni leur mère, ni leur Seigneur n'étaient au courant. Devant les autres, il leur arrivait de se tenir la main, ou même de se faire des baisers sur la bouche, mais sans aller plus loin. Ils étaient jumeaux, pas censés être amants.

Hypnos, qui comme toujours s'inquiétait trop vite, craignait que cette « abomination » ne soit une excuse pour les séparer à nouveau. Le jour, il ne laissait rien paraître. Il se montrait même plutôt froid et moralisateur avec Thanatos. La nuit, il étouffait ses gémissements et demandait à Thanatos de faire de même, craignant que les nymphes ne les entendent prendre du bon temps ensemble. Et surtout, ils devaient se rhabiller pour ne pas qu'on les surprenne en train de dormir nus l'un contre l'autre. Thanatos obtempérait, ne sachant comment rassurer Hypnos.

Si Hypnos s'inquiétait à la moindre plainte un peu trop bruyante, mais qu'est-ce que ça sera le jour où leur seconde aile poussera ? Le cauchemar absolu pour eux deux. Nyx leur avait dit que ce serait le signe de leur maturité. Qu'à ce moment-là, ils seraient chacun prêts à prendre leur envol. Leur mère ne savait surement pas ce qu'il se passait dans leur chambre depuis plusieurs siècles.

Aujourd'hui, les royaumes étaient en paix, et la courte séparation des jumeaux lors de leurs morts les avaient encore plus rapprochés. Hadès et Nyx avaient laissé tomber l'idée qu'ils puissent un jour se désunir. Ils resteraient les jumeaux indissociables avec leur unique aile qu'ils dissimulaient la plupart du temps dans leur imposante chevelure, la rendant invisible la journée. Seulement, elle ressortait la nuit, dans leur sommeil, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas maître de leur mouvement. Ce membre à plumes s'agitait indépendamment de leur volonté. Pour éviter de déranger l'autre à coup de caresses et de chatouilles, ils avaient pris ces places respectives dans le lit. Habituellement, ils n'avaient pas de problèmes.

Mais une surprise les attendait ce matin du treize juin.

Encore partiellement embrumé, Thanatos sentit quelque chose lui frôler le cou.

– Hum, Hypnos. Range ton aile, tu me chatouilles.

– Mais je te touche pas, dit Hypnos qui tâtait son aile droite. C'est la tienne. Et toi aussi tu me chatouilles.

– Mais non, tu délires Hypnos. Tu te fais sénile.

– Va te faire voir, Thanatos. Tu seras sénile avant moi si tu ne stimules pas tes capacités cérébrales.

– Moi, sénile ? Tu me cherches, Hypnos ? Tu veux que je te chatouille vraiment ?

– Oh Thanatos, laisse-moi me reposer encore. Ça va être infernal aujourd'hui.

Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas sans savoir que leur maître Hadès avait organisé, comme chaque année, une petite festivité pour leur anniversaire qui revenait un peu trop souvent à leur goût. Pour des Dieux comme eux, une année ne représentait rien. Il y avait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'ils avaient arrêté de compter leur âge. Nyx devait le savoir, elle qui veillait au grain sur chacune de ses progénitures. Plusieurs divinités avaient été invitées, ainsi que quelques humains comme Pandore, les juges, et le chevalier Pégase qui escorterait Athéna. Une journée ravissante en perspective, avec des invités pas du tout désirés. Enfin, au moins il n'y aurait pas Zeus. Ils pouvaient supporter Athéna et son canasson, mais pas le rancunier roi de L'Olympe qui en avait après Hypnos.

– Tu sais que c'est pour nous qu'ils viennent, lui rappela Thanatos étonnement plus indulgent pour une fois. Et tu n'es pas content de voir mère ?

– Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est notre anniversaire. Ils devraient nous demander quand même. C'est notre journée à nous et j'aimerais bien la passer avec toi.

– C'est pas comme si on était obligé de se séparer.

– S'il-te-plait, Thanatos, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, supplia presque Hypnos en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de son jumeau.

– Ah oui, pardon. C'est vrai que c'est encore récent.

– Ça m'a fait si mal.

– Je sais. Je suis désolé, Hypnos.

Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pour un Dieu tel que lui, Thanatos se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir qu'Hypnos était sensible et s'inquiétait facilement. Avant, le Dieu du sommeil intériorisait ses émotions, et ce n'était pas facile de percevoir ses états d'âme sur son visage figé. Mais depuis leur renaissance, il se montrait bien plus expressif, surtout avec le sujet tabou, celui de leur séparation. Hypnos avait été déchiré par la mort de son frère, à tel point qu'il n'avait pu se concentrer sur son combat. Thanatos ne pouvait pas croire que son jumeau, si prudent et intelligent, se fasse avoir de la sorte. Thanatos était la faiblesse d'Hypnos. S'il disparait, il perdait tout ses moyens. Et rien que d'y penser le mettait en émoi. C'était encore trop récent.

Thanatos caressa la tête de son double dans un geste apaisant.

– Détends-toi Hypnos, je suis là. Et range tes ailes, tu me gèn…

Thanatos suspendit sa phrase et sa caresse. Il venait bien d'utiliser le pluriel ? Il sentait bien deux ailes sous sa main. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il se redressa d'un coup sous l'œil interrogateur de son frère qui écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

– Thanatos…

– Hypnos…

– Ta tête, dirent-ils en même temps en pointant l'autre du doigt.

Ils arboraient chacun deux ailes. Une sur chacune de leur tempe, les rendant complets.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elles n'y étaient pas hier soir. Elles seraient apparues durant la nuit ?

– Elles sont vraies, constata avec désarroi Hypnos qui tâtait son aile gauche. C'est une catastrophe.

– Calme-toi, Hypnos.

– Tu crois qu'on nous a lancés un sort ?

– Qui pourrait bien faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?

– Le Seigneur Hadès.

– Tu n'y penses pas, Hypnos ? se scandalisa Thanatos. Accuser ainsi notre Seigneur. Et puis, dans quel but ferait-il ça ?

– Pour nous séparer. Tu te rappelles les mots de mère ? Nous n'aurons pas l'indépendance nécessaire pour nous séparer tant que notre croissance ne sera pas complète. Le Seigneur Hadès en avait peut-être assez de nous voir toujours traîner ensemble alors que lui n'a plus sa dame avec lui. Peut-être qu'il sait pour nous, Thanatos, et il cherche à nous séparer.

– Arrête Hypnos, tu redeviens parano.

– Alors comment tu expliques ça ? commença à s'emporter le Dieu du sommeil. Il veut nous séparer, Thanatos. La paix, tu parles ! Notre Seigneur a toujours autant de rancune en lui, et il s'en prend du coup à nous…

– Arrête, tais-toi. Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'accuser ainsi notre Seigneur sans la moindre preuve ? Et comment il aurait fait son coup, hein ? Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis des jours. Il est en voyage avec Poséidon. J'ignore le pourquoi de ce phénomène, mais je peux t'assurer qu'on ne sera pas séparé.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Thanatos ? Les invités pour notre anniversaire, ils vont immédiatement le remarquer. Si mère s'en rend compte, elle dira qu'il est temps de prendre chacun notre envol. Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne le serais jamais. Je veux rester avec toi, Thanatos.

– Mais moi aussi, Hypnos. Calme-toi. On n'a qu'à la cacher comme on le fait d'habitude.

– Et si on la sort par mégarde ? Ça nous arrive souvent.

– Hypnos, tu réussis l'exploit de me faire stresser, s'énerva le Dieu de la mort. Pour la énième fois, calme-toi.

– Thanatos.

Le blond se jeta sur son frère pour y sangloter sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'éloigne de son jumeau. Il paniquait rien que de penser à cette possibilité. Deux fois. Ils avaient été séparés deux fois au cours de leur existence. Pendant leur enfance et dans leur mort. C'était beaucoup trop. Hypnos avait besoin de Thanatos, pas d'une paire d'ailes.

– Chut, tenta de le réconforter la Mort qui caressait le dos de son double.

– Je t'aime Thanatos.

– Je t'aime aussi. Allez, calme-toi. On ne va pas gâcher cette journée, non ? dit l'aîné des frères en embrassant tendrement les lèvres de son cadet. Allons nous préparer plutôt. Tu sais que mère surveille le moindre de nos plis.

– Mais comment on va faire pour nos ailes ?

– J'ai une idée.

* * *

Sur des tables aux nappes blanches étaient posées des carafes d'hydromel, mais également quelques boissons du monde des humains. Du whisky, dont raffolait Rhadamanthe, ou encore de la bière que préférait Eaque, plus enclin à boire quelque chose de festif pour l'occasion. D'ailleurs, le benjamin des juges se trouvait être déjà pompette et avait commencé à draguer lourdement quelques nymphes. Rhadamanthe levait les yeux au ciel du manque de tenue de son jeune frère et Minos boudait en bonne et due forme. L'ainé devait se contenter de thé glacé étant donné qu'Hadès lui avait formellement interdit de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool. Il criait à l'injustice de sa situation. Pourquoi Eaque avait-il le droit d'abuser un peu mais pas lui ? Minos semblait oublier à quel point devenait désagréable, voire même violent lorsque le moindre pourcentage d'alcool s'invitait dans son organisme.

Hadès quant à lui, avait fait l'acquisition de plusieurs bouteilles d'un champagne fort gouteux. Le Dieu du monde souterrain ne comptait pas ses dépenses pour faire plaisir à ses plus fidèles conseillers, se proclamant amateur du bon goût. Depuis plusieurs mois, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait commencé un tour du monde avec son frère Poséidon afin qu'il constate de ses yeux la beauté de la Terre et la bonté de nombre de ses habitants, qu'il découvre leurs cultures et leurs façons de vivre. Sa partie préférée consistait à goûter aux spécialités locales. Son tour de taille en avait déjà pris un sacré un coup, mais pas question de dévoiler ceci à ses spectres, ni même aux Dieux jumeaux qui ne manqueraient pas de lui faire la morale. Surtout Hypnos et sa langue acerbe, sans parler de Pandore qui prenait son rôle de sœur aîné très au sérieux lorsque cela concernait sa santé. Heureusement que sa large toge noire cachait les poignées d'amour qui commençaient à apparaitre. Pour leur prochaine destination, il avait sommé Poséidon de se rendre dans un pays montagnard où ils pourraient y faire du trek et dépenser les calories accumulées. Quoiqu'il en soit, à son retour de son dernier voyage en Tunisie, où il s'était rempli la panse de coucous, de keftas, de chorba, madmouja et autres pâtisseries orientales à base d'amandes et de dattes, il avait fait un détour par la France pour y acheter plusieurs bouteilles de champagne Krug, la grande cuvée 167e édition bien sûr. Il savourait cette merveille à petite gorgée, et Poséidon l'accompagnait, de même que Pandore malgré son jeune âge.

Une table était réservée aux boissons non alcoolisées où se servaient Athéna, encore très jeune dans cette réincarnation, et Seiya. Le chevalier Pégase lorgnait sur le champagne mais n'avait normalement pas l'âge légal pour boire. Alors il se contentait de jus de fruits, un tantinet déçu.

Les autres Dieux présents, notamment la famille des jumeaux, leur mère Nyx, son mari Erèbe, leur frères et sœurs, les oneiroi, fils d'Hypnos, et même Hermès et Arès, invités par Hadès pour faire râler le maître de l'Olympe, buvaient exclusivement de l'hydromel, boisson des Dieux, et rien d'autre. Tout ce beau monde discutait à tout va en attendant l'arrivée des principaux intéressés qui se faisaient attendre. Nyx ne tenait pas en place, impatiente d'embrasser ses enfants. Erèbe tentait de calmer ses ardeurs. Après tout, les jumeaux n'étaient plus des gamins. Ils fêtaient leur cinq mille ans tout de même.

Thanatos et Hypnos arrivèrent enfin en se tenant la main. Nyx s'exclama de joie et courut vers eux avant de s'arrêter. Tous les invités avaient suspendu leurs discussions pour regarder les jumeaux comme on regarde une marche nuptiale. Sauf que les costumes de mariés avaient été remplacés par autre chose.

– Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, marmonna Hypnos entre ses dents.

– Si t'en avais une meilleure, fallait proposer, grogna Thanatos.

– J'en ai une, mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu verras.

– Ah, mes chéris, reprit Nyx, sa surprise passée. Mais que vous êtes beaux. Venez donc m'embrasser.

– Vous croyez qu'elle se fout de leur gueule ? demanda Minos à ses frères. Non, parce que là… chapeau quoi.

– Excellent jeu de mot, Minos, s'esclaffa Eaque toujours aussi pompette.

– Je ne pense pas, pensa Rhadamanthe, stoïque. Je suppose que c'est le filtre de l'amour maternel.

– Qu'est-ce qui leur prend aux siamois ? ricanait Poséidon.

– Je suis bien content qu'ils aiment les cadeaux que je leur rapporte, sourit Hadès plutôt amusé aussi.

Effectivement, les jumeaux arboraient sur leur tête un chapeau péruvien traditionnel en laine, coloré et à pompon, petit souvenir rapporté par Hadès lorsqu'il avait voyagé au Pérou. Subtilement, Hypnos avait tenté de faire comprendre à leur Seigneur qu'il n'avait pas besoin de toujours leur ramener des objets à la con et des mets pas toujours terribles, comme les dangos japonais. Même si Thanatos avait raffolé des chocolats français, et Hypnos aimait porter un kimono, trouvant aussi Thanatos terriblement attirant dans cette tenue. Mais ce truc là qui leur donnait des airs de clown, ils n'avaient jamais cru le sortir de leur tiroir. C'était complètement ridicule, mais ça avait au moins l'avantage de cacher cette chose qui gâchait leur humeur depuis leur réveil.

Nyx les attira brusquement vers eux pour embrasser leur joues, manquant de leur retourner la colonne au passage. On avait du mal à croire que cette femme minuscule se trouvait être une puissante Déesse.

– C'est que vous avez encore grandi.

– On a pas pris un pouce depuis nos seize ans, rétorqua Thanatos. Ne serait-ce pas vous qui vous tassez, mère ? Aïe. Hypnos, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

– Ne manque pas de respect à mère, gronda le blond.

– Ah Hypnos, mon grand. Toujours aussi sérieux. J'ai vraiment mis au monde la paire parfaite. Venez là.

Et tandis que la Déesse de la nuit n'en arrêtait pas de faire de leur faire des câlins, les jumeaux virent leurs frères et sœurs les fusiller du regard avant de se foutre complètement d'eux en montrant leur tête. Même les oneiroi qui respectaient à outrance Hypnos, surtout par peur qu'il les plonge dans un sommeil éternel, se retenaient difficilement de rire, et Pandore également. Eaque et Seiya s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Poséidon et Minos ricanaient de façon plus modeste et raffiné. Rhadamanthe s'en moquait comme de son premier jugement et se contentait de siroter son whisky. Même les nymphes pouffaient comme des dindes. Seuls Hadès et Athéna leur souriaient avec bienveillance, tandis qu'Arès et Hermès les ignoraient pour vider les carafes d'hydromel.

– Je vais te tuer, Thanatos.

– C'est moi le Dieu de la mort. Tu vas m'endormir, tu veux dire ?

– Non, là j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer.

– Ne parlez pas comme ça entre frères, voyons, les sermonna gentiment Nyx. Et puis, vous êtes si mignons avec vos chapeaux. On dirait des anges.

Les rires redoublèrent, notamment ceux de Seiya et d'Eaque qui s'en roulaient au sol en se tenant le ventre. Même Athéna et Pandore ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Hypnos était bien tenté de leur faire faire un bon somme, histoire qu'il puisse retirer ce ridicule couvre-chef qui lui tenait chaud au crâne et aux oreilles par ce temps radieux.

Le blond leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait contacté quelqu'un. Allait-il venir ? Thanatos aurait posé son véto s'il lui en avait parlé. Il sera certainement en colère qu'il ait pris une telle initiative, mais Hypnos ne savait pas quoi faire. Il paniquait à l'idée que les invités ne découvrent leurs deux ailes, que leur mère si chaleureuse et pimpante actuellement ne change de regard pour déclarer qu'enfin ils pouvaient prendre leur autonomie, que plus rien ne les retenait ensemble. Mais non, il ne voulait pas. Hypnos voulait rester auprès de son frère.

Le Dieu du sommeil sentit l'angoisse monter. Depuis leur renaissance, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maitriser. Le choc de la mort de Thanatos avait été très dur à encaisser. Les humains appelaient ça « le syndrome post-traumatique ». Mais pas question de se laisser aller devant les invités, encore moins devant Nyx qui s'inquièterait immédiatement. Hypnos prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Il sentit la main de Thanatos qu'il tenait encore se serrer sur la sienne. Un regard vers son jumeau et il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Hypnos sourit. Il n'était pas seul. Même si Thanatos et lui étaient souvent en désaccord, il n'empêche qu'il l'aimait comme personne, sa tendre moitié, et qu'il n'était pas question de le quitter.

– Cinq mille ans. Mes bébés ont cinq-mille ans tout rond.

– Mère, enfin ! On est plus des bébés, grogna Thanatos.

Cinq mille ans tout rond ? Voilà qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène. Juste leur âge. Un peu comme la survenue de la puberté. Mais pourquoi à cet âge-là précisément ? Qu'importe, Hypnos n'acceptait pas l'apparition de sa seconde aile. Tout comme une jeune fille qui refuse la poussée de sa pilosité, voire même de sa poitrine, faisant d'elle une autre personne qu'on regardait différemment, passant de la fillette à la jeune fille sexuellement attirante. Une étape normale de la vie qui se passait bien pour la plupart des gens mais était un déchirement pour d'autres. Hypnos appartenait à cette seconde catégorie. Celle des enfants qui refusent de devenir adulte. Il était bien dans son monde actuel, et il refusait que cela change.

Il existait un Dieu capable de jouer sur le vieillissement, et même inverser l'horloge biologique. « Il » était le seul qui pourrait faire quelque chose. Thanatos l'engueulerait surement lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il avait fait appel à « lui ». Mais c'était la meilleure solution pour se débarrasser de ces horreurs qui avaient poussées dans la nuit. Il fallait qu'il vienne et qu'il accepte sa requête. Hypnos, était prêt à le supplier. Il était prêt à tout.

– Dame Nyx, laissez-les respirer, intima Hadès. Il y en a d'autres qui veulent leur souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ah, et je suis vraiment heureux que vous portiez mes cadeaux. J'ai cru que vous ne les aimiez pas.

– Tout ce qui vient de vous nous plait, Majesté, sourit hypocritement Thanatos.

Les saluts et embrassades se poursuivirent, de même que les broiements de mains entre Thanatos et Seiya qui s'envoyaient des regards mauvais et des sourires meurtriers, sauf que le Dieu perdait toute crédibilité avec son bonnet. Hypnos enchainait les salutations en fixant l'horizon, peu attentif au monde qui l'entourait. Les oneiroi s'étonnèrent de l'accolade chaleureuse qu'ils reçurent de leur père qui les méprisait en temps normal. Après quelques verres, plusieurs blagues sur leurs chapeaux qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retirés et encore des câlins de leur mère, toute cette joyeuse ambiance fut subitement interrompue par l'apparition d'un puissant cosmos.

Les mouvements restèrent en suspens, l'atmosphère paisible d'Elysion devint lourde. Apeurée, les nymphes s'enfuirent en criant. Seiya se plaça devant Athéna, de même que les juges entourèrent Hadès, lequel tenait Poséidon d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Thanatos s'empressa également de se rapprocher de son jumeau, mais ce dernier déposa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

– « Il » arrive.

– Qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Hypnos ? A qui appartient cet immense cosmos ? On croirait qu'il est plus puissant encore que celui de notre Seigneur. Il est au moins équivalent à celui de mère.

– Je sais, c'est moi qui l'aie appelé.

– Qui ça ? Et quand ?

– Lorsque je prenais mon bain ce matin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Hypnos ? Qui as-tu appelé ?

Le ciel s'obscurcit et une immense horloge apparut à l'horizon. Un coup sonna, suivi d'une rafale au moins aussi puissante que l'_Envol du Griffon_. Nombre de fleurs s'envolèrent, de même que les nappes, renversant le contenu des tables au sol, ainsi que les chapeaux des Dieux jumeaux, libérant ainsi leurs ailes. Hypnos se protégea en croisant ses bras devant lui avant de se redresser pour « lui » faire face. Il était venu, il était vraiment venu. C'était à peine croyable. Peu de Dieu osait aller à sa rencontre, à juste titre. Cette divinité essentielle se trouvait bien au-dessus de Nyx et Erèbe, et même de Chaos.

Les jambes d'Hypnos tremblaient. Quelle aura puissante et impressionnante ! Et cette grandeur, même pour lui qui se sentait minuscule à côté. De nature rationnelle et réfléchie, Hypnos n'était pas facilement impressionnable. Pourtant il était pétrifié face à « lui ». Il commençait presque à regretter sa démarche. Cela s'aggrava lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'univers autour de lui s'était figé. La végétation volante planait dans l'air sans plus bouger, de même que les insectes, les objets, et les gens. Tous les Dieux et humains présents à Elysion étaient immobiles, Thanatos compris.

Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait que les autres ne soient pas témoins de sa demande, surtout Thanatos qui deviendrait fou de savoir ses manigances. Il ignorait ce qui allait se passer avec ce Dieu, mais il préférait être le seul à prendre des risques. Voir Thanatos mourir une fois lui avait suffi.

Le Dieu du sommeil caressa le visage soucieux de la Mort avant d'effleurer sa toute nouvelle aile droite. Il était magnifique ainsi. Si seulement il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés, il n'y toucherait pas. Au contraire même, il s'en amuserait. Quatre membres qui caressent valent mieux que deux, n'est-ce pas ? Et très souvent, les jumeaux s'amusaient à se chatouiller pour punir l'autre des piques qu'ils se balançaient à longueur de journée, chacun connaissant très bien les faiblesses de l'autre.

Hypnos frissonna. « Il » était juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'inclina, impressionné, se sentant encore plus petit genou à terre.

– L'arrêt du temps n'a pas eu d'effet sur toi. Je suppose que tu es celui qui m'a appelé.

– Hypnos, Dieu du sommeil, fils de Nyx. Seigneur Chronos, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Pour tout vous avouer, je n'y croyais pas.

– J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait déplacer.

– Eh bien…

Eh bien pas vraiment, si ce n'est une raison purement egocentrique. Que ferait Chronos s'il trouvait sa demande ridicule ? Sa démarche était complétement insensée, mais sa crainte de perdre Thanatos était trop forte.

Hypnos ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se fit interrompre par la divinité du temps qui prit la flûte de champagne de la main d'Hadès.

– Tu ne trouves pas que les humains sont impressionnants ? demanda Chronos. Ils ont une durée de vie tellement limitée, et pourtant nombre d'entre eux sont capables de choses extraordinaires. Des textes, des œuvres d'art, des créations culinaires ou encore ça, cette boisson hors du commun. Sans parler de leurs prouesses médicales qui défient le temps lui-même. Ils vivent de plus en plus longtemps, les bougres. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Euh…

Hypnos ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les paroles de Chronos semblaient en dehors de la réalité. Hormis Athéna, peu de Dieux attribuaient du mérite aux humains. Certainement pas son jumeau. Lui les trouvait intrigants… Attendez, mais pourquoi Chronos lui parlait-il des humains ? Hypnos devait se ressaisir, arrêter de trembler et faire sa demande. Sa main saisit la toge de son double figé à ses côtés. Il ne devait pas oublier son objectif.

– Hum, délicieuse cette boisson. Vraiment merveilleux. Juste une récolte d'une année, alors que toi…

Chronos s'approcha d'Hypnos qui n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il lui toucha sa toute nouvelle aile gauche, le faisant frissonner. Jusqu'ici, il avait à peine touché à cette excroissance qui lui gâchait la vie. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle était si sensible. Il se retint de gémir alors que la divinité caressait ses plumes.

– Et toi, il t'a fallu cinq mille ans pour faire ça. J'espère qu'au moins tu peux voler.

– Débarrassez-m 'en.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne veux pas de cette aile. Seigneur Chronos, je vous en conjure, permettez-moi de revenir à ma vie d'avant ce jour. Mon frère et moi souhaitons rester ensemble. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie. Servez-vous de vos pouvoirs pour nous rajeunir.

– Jusqu'où souhaites-tu revenir en arrière ?

– Plusieurs milliers d'années. Nous avons terminé notre croissance à seize ans. Nous possédions une apparence fixe depuis plus de quatre mille ans. Remontez aussi loin que vous pouvez, à une époque où cette aile n'était qu'un lointain cauchemar.

– Et après quoi ? Tu me recontacteras à l'échéance, lorsque vous aurez de nouveau cinq mille ans ? Tout ça pour une petite aile ? Tu m'as fait déplacer pour une petite aile ?

– Je vous en prie, répéta Hypnos.

– Vous rajeunir aussi loin que je peux, c'est bien ça ? Tu sais que je te peux te faire revenir à l'état de nourrisson ?

– J'ai conscience que ma demande est décalée et égoïste. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, mais je suis désespéré, suppliait Hypnos qui s'inclinait de plus en plus. Je vous en supplie, je ferais n'importe quoi.

– Tu dois vraiment être désespéré, en effet, pour t'humilier de la sorte. Tu es un Dieu. Redresse-toi et relève la tête.

Hypnos obéit. Il regarda enfin le Chronos qui, de près, ne semblait plus aussi impressionnant, ressemblant plus à un vieil homme sage.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de cette aile ? Elle est belle, et tu peux voler avec maintenant.

– Elle va me séparer de mon jumeau Thanatos.

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

– Notre mère et le Seigneur Hadès cherchent le moindre prétexte pour qu'on ne soit plus ensemble.

– Vraiment ?

– _Le jour où leur croissance sera complète, les jumeaux seront alors capables de prendre chacun leur envol_. Voilà ce qu'ils ont dit. Mais je ne veux pas m'envoler. J'aime mon frère, je veux rester avec lui. Je refuse qu'on soit séparé. C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé, lorsque nous avions dix ans. J'ai cru mourir de chagrin. Je ne veux pas endurer ça encore une fois. C'est trop douloureux.

– Quel âge vous avez maintenant ?

– Cinq mille ans, mon Seigneur.

– Cinq millénaires. Une éternité pour les hommes, songea Chronos en prenant encore une gorgée de champagne. Ils n'attendent pas aussi longtemps pour prendre leurs propres décisions, eux.

Hypnos n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une divinité comme lui ramenait tout aux humains ?

– Ou c'est peut-être justement parce qu'ils savent que leur temps est limité qu'ils décident de leurs vies sans qu'on la leur dicte. C'est à se demander pourquoi un Dieu comme toi ne fait pas la même chose. Si tu veux rester avec ton frère, reste avec lui.

– Ils ont déjà voulu nous séparer.

– Oui, quand vous étiez des gamins. Vous avez cinq mille ans. Cinq mille ans, bon sang ! Vous croyez pas que vous avez passé l'âge d'obéir à votre maman ?

– Certes, mais nous avons juré fidélité au Seigneur Hadès. Nous nous devons de lui obéir à lui.

– Sinon quoi ? Il vous tuera ? Impossible puisque vous êtes des Dieux. Il vous enfermera ? Quel intérêt de faire ça ? Hadès est un Dieu bon et juste qui a besoin de vous. Peut-être que ce fourbe de Zeus vous enfermerait. Il n'aime pas être contrarié le blondin. Mais pas Hadès qui est le plus doux des enfants de Cronos et Rhéa. En plus je le trouve… comment dire… apaisé depuis quelque temps.

Effectivement, depuis la bataille finale contre Athéna, Hadès s'était enfin libéré des ressentiments qui l'oppressaient depuis des temps immémoriaux. Déjà d'un naturel calme, il se montrait bien plus soucieux aujourd'hui. Aurait-il jugé Thanatos et Hypnos sur leur liaison ? Le blond n'en savait rien. Il n'était plus sûr de rien depuis leur renaissance. La mort de Thanatos juste devant lui avait été un tel choc qu'il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Sa peur de se retrouver seul, sans Thanatos, prenait le dessus. Un rien le mettait en alerte. Il ne souhaitait plus prendre le moindre risque. Son intégrité mentale était en jeu. Sans Thanatos, il deviendrait fou.

– Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'obéir. Je couche avec mon frère jumeau, révéla Hypnos.

– Je sais. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant. L'inceste est complètement normale chez les Dieux.

– Entre un homme et une femme, oui.

– Pas que, si tu savais. Penses-tu que Zeus n'ait séduit que des femmes ? On parle moins de ses conquêtes masculines parce qu'il n'a pas engendré d'enfant avec. Et regarde Hadès et Poséidon. Que crois-tu qu'ils font pendant leur voyage ?

– C'est impossible, répondit Hypnos surpris d'une telle révélation. Et puis, comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

– Je sais tout. Au travers des aiguilles de chaque horloge, chaque pendule, chaque réveil, je vois tout. Je suis le Dieu du Temps, mais je n'ai aucun rôle si ce n'est celui que d'observer le temps qui s'écoule chez les hommes et les Dieux. Le temps guérit comme il blesse. Il use le corps mais apaise les esprits. Il change les choses, et nous n'avons d'autres choix que de les accepter, car il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

– Je sais que vous avez ce pouvoir.

– Ce pouvoir n'a aucune raison d'être utilisé. Ni sur le monde, ni sur quelqu'un. Les gens doivent s'adapter aux effets du temps. C'est une règle universelle.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir répondu à mon appel ?

– Disons que… j'avais du temps à tuer. Maintenant, c'est à toi de me prouver que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps.

Le Dieu leva son index et une horloge apparut dans son dos. Hypnos recula pour aller prendre la main de Thanatos. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?

– _Horloge inversée_, dit Chronos.

Derrière lui, l'une des aiguilles tourna à l'envers. L'univers tourbillonna, emportant tout avec lui dans cette spirale. Hypnos s'accrocha à Thanatos, ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau pour ne pas le perdre. Sa tendre moitié qu'il aimait au-delà de tout, et ce depuis toujours. Un amour ininterrompu depuis cinq mille ans. Qu'est-ce que les autres pouvaient bien trouver à redire sur ça ?

Hypnos commençait à comprendre le message de Chronos.

Il était temps, mais peut-être était-ce trop tard.

* * *

Hypnos s'éveillait, sa tête reposant confortablement sur la poitrine de son double. Thanatos dormait encore contre lui, son bras passé autour de ses épaules. Sa bouche effectuait des tics nerveux à cause des plumes qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Le blond se redressa pour constater que son jumeau arborait toujours deux ailes sur sa tête. Il toucha ses cheveux et sentit les siennes. Elle était toujours là, mais quel jour étaient-ils au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux ensembles dans leur lit ? Qu'avait fait le Dieu Chronos ?

Hypnos se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa moitié et il se dirigea vers le calendrier. Pour des Dieux vivant à Elysion, la saison ne changeait jamais, mais les jumeaux surveillaient les jours pour être sûr de ne pas rater l'anniversaire de leur Seigneur qu'ils ne manqueraient pour rien au monde. Et par la même occasion, ils pouvaient guetter le leur. Les Dieux jumeaux se fichaient bien de fêter un an de plus, mais en ce jour commémorant leur naissance, ils aimaient bien se faire plaisir, accorder une faveur à l'autre. Et justement ils étaient le treize juin. La pendule sur le chevet indiquait que c'était le matin, le matin de leur anniversaire. Hypnos avait déjà vécu ce moment. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il avait bien sa deuxième aile, tout comme Thanatos qui serrait maintenant un oreiller en remplacement de son partenaire de lit.

Il avait demandé à Chronos de les rajeunir. A la place, le Dieu du Temps lui avait tenu un étrange discours, comme quoi ils étaient suffisamment âgés pour prendre eux-mêmes leurs décisions. Ils avaient cinq mille ans, plus dix comme autrefois. Il pouvait choisir de rester près de Thanatos. Personne n'avait le droit de contester cette décision, de mettre en doute un amour vieux de cinq mille ans. Pas même le Seigneur Hadès.

Hypnos avait cinq mille ans, deux ailes pour s'envoler, un esprit pour penser et décider. Il acceptait volontiers ce nouveau membre, impatient de s'en servir avec Thanatos, prêt à le montrer à leur mère et Hadès, prêt à se défendre face à eux. Hypnos avait cinq mille ans. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre ses décisions. Il aimait Thanatos, et il resterait avec lui. Ici ou ailleurs, qu'importe. Il voulait juste rester avec son double.

Hypnos effleura son aile gauche et frissonna. Elle était vraiment sensible. Il se souvenait que Chronos l'avait caressé également, lui provoquant la même sensation. Chronos, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment vu ce Dieu légendaire ? Est-ce que Chronos les avaient renvoyés quelques heures plus tôt à peine ? Est-ce que tout cela s'était vraiment passé ? Ou bien est-ce qu'Hypnos avait rêvé cette étrange entrevue ?

– Hum, Hypnos ? appela Thanatos d'une voix ensommeillée en tâtonnant le lit. T'es où ?

Hypnos sourit avant de rejoindre sa tendre moitié sur le lit, s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

– Argh, t'es lourd, gémit la Mort.

– Bon anniversaire, Thanatos, dit le blond en se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres de son double.

Encore somnolent, Thanatos répondit à peine à son baiser. Cela ne découragea pas Hypnos qui continua d'embrasser les lèvres avant de descendre le long de la mâchoire et le cou. Thanatos soupira d'aise, arquant sa tête en arrière pour laisser son jumeau le contenter.

– Tu es bien en forme de bon matin, commenta l'endormi.

– Je veux te faire plaisir, Thanatos.

– Parce que c'est notre anniversaire ?

– Parce que je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime Hypnos. Viens là.

Thanatos se saisit de la tête de son jumeau à deux mains pour la ramener vers lui et embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la seconde aile sur sa tête, pas plus que sur celle d'Hypnos étant donné qu'il avait à peine ouvert les yeux.

– Bon anniversaire, chuchota Thanatos. Aaaaaaah. Qu'est-ce que… Aaaaaah, Hypnos. Qu'est-ce que tu me touches ?

– La tienne est sensible aussi.

– Quoi ? De quoi ?

– Touche pour voir.

Hypnos guida sa main jusqu'à l'aile droite de Thanatos, lequel mis un certain temps à réaliser et ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit les deux ailes sur les tempes de son jumeau.

– Hypnos, ta tête… Attends, moi-aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Elles n'y étaient pas hier soir ? demanda Thanatos.

– Je crois qu'elles ont poussé dans la nuit.

– Quoi, juste comme ça ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

– Nous avons cinq mille ans aujourd'hui, Thanatos.

– Tu as compté notre âge, sérieux ?

Hypnos haussa les épaules, Thanatos n'insista pas. Il n'était même pas étonné que son jumeau prévoyant et réfléchi ait réellement compté leur âge depuis leur naissance. La vérité étant autre, étant donné qu'Hypnos avait déjà vécu cette journée et que c'était leur mère qui leur avait dits qu'ils avaient atteint ce pallier.

– Ça te va bien, dit Hypnos en touchant de nouveau l'aile noire.

– Aaaaah, mais arrête, c'est sensible, gronda Thanatos en dégageant sa main.

Le sourire d'Hypnos s'agrandit, devenant plus malicieux. Thanatos savait ce que ça signifiait. Déjà, le blond reculait ses fesses, passant des hanches aux cuisses.

– Sensible, hein ? Et est-ce que ça te fait de l'effet par ici ?

– Hypnos, arrête ça. J'ai pas envie là. T'as bouffé des aphrodisiaques ou quoi ? T'es en forme de bon matin. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

– Je sais pas. Je t'aime, j'ai juste envie de toi.

– Hypnos… Bon, viens là, l'invita Thanatos en tendant les bras.

Le Dieu du sommeil ne se fit pas prier. Il quitta les cuisses pour venir se blottir dans les bras de sa moitié. Leurs ailes nouvelles se frôlèrent, les faisant soupirer tous les deux.

– T'es entreprenant ce matin, mais laisse-moi me réveiller, d'accord ?

– Je dis rien quand c'est toi qui me taquines au réveil. Je trouve ça même plutôt agréable.

– T'es un dévergondé, Hypnos, le rabroua gentiment Thanatos en taquinant ses flancs. Tiens, pour la peine.

– Aaah, arrête, rit Hypnos. Non, ne fais pas ça.

Les deux frères se chamaillèrent un peu dans le lit. On avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient cinq mille ans d'expérience derrière eux, et encore moins qu'ils étaient les conseillers du Roi du monde souterrain. Mais alors que Thanatos plaquait Hypnos sur le matelas en le tenant par les poignets, la vue de sa seconde aile lui fit perdre tout son enthousiasme, le ramenant à la triste réalité.

– Thanatos ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ça ? se demanda la Mort redevenu très sérieux en lâchant les poignets d'Hypnos. Les autres vont immédiatement le remarquer. Peut-être faudrait-il les cacher pour le moment et en parler individuellement au Seigneur Hadès et à mère.

– On a aucune raison d'avoir honte.

– C'est pas ça, Hypnos. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'ils ont dit ?

– Si, bien sûr. _Le jour où leur croissance sera complète, les jumeaux seront alors capable de prendre chacun leur envol_. J'ai bonne mémoire, tu sais.

– Et ça ne te fait rien ? Tu sais que mère et notre Seigneur vont voir l'occasion de nous séparer.

– Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

– Tu le sais très bien. Ils nous ont toujours trouvé trop proches, au point que ça en paraisse suspect. J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas en train de paniquer.

Depuis son entrevue avec Chronos, ou bien son rêve il n'était plus sûr de savoir, Hypnos n'avait plus peur d'affronter le regard des autres. Il avait évolué, accepté cette nouveauté, décidé de prendre son envol, mais pas tout seul. Thanatos s'élèverait avec lui. Ils prendraient leur élan ensemble, en se tenant la main. De ce fait, Hypnos était d'un calme olympien, ce qui inquiétait vraiment son frère.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hypnos ? J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'intérioriser comme avant. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, l'incita Thanatos en lui prenant la main. Ne me laisse pas dans le flou. Je suis ta moitié mais je ne peux pas non plus tout deviner si tu ne me dis rien.

– Je sais Thanatos, le rassura Hypnos.

Le Sommeil se redressa et vint s'installer sur les cuisses de son jumeau qui était assis. Il posa ses bras sur ses épaules pour se maintenir dans sa position et donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la Mort. Ce dernier ceintura sa taille pour le rapprocher davantage et l'embrasser à son tour. Des deux, c'était Thanatos le plus angoissé maintenant.

– Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, Hypnos, chuchota Thanatos en faisant toucher leur pentacle. Je préfère mentir aux autres, même à notre Seigneur et notre mère que de te perdre.

– Qui il sont pour nous interdire de nous aimer ? Je veux aussi rester avec toi pour l'éternité. S'ils s'y opposent, alors nous irons ailleurs.

– Où tu veux qu'on aille ? J'aime vivre à Elysion.

– Moi aussi, Thanatos. Mais je souhaite avant tout vivre avec toi. Ici, ce ne sera plus le paradis si tu n'y es plus.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

– Dire la vérité à tout le monde.

– Tu as perdu la tête, Hypnos ? Et s'ils ne l'acceptent pas ?

– Et s'ils l'acceptent ?

– Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, Hypnos.

– Où est l'audacieux Dieu de la mort que je connais ?

– C'est pas une guerre contre des humains, bordel. Tu parles quand même de défier Hadès et Nyx. L'enjeu est trop grand, Hypnos. Tu te souviens quand on avait dix ans ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Thanatos resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son frère, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe là, juste maintenant.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, lui assura Hypnos en caressant le visage si semblable au sien du dos de la main.

– Je ne veux pas te perdre.

– Tu es bien tendre aujourd'hui.

– Ne te fous pas de moi, Hypnos.

– Ecoute Thanatos, on ne va attaquer ni défier personne. On va juste se montrer à eux avec nos deux ailes. S'ils parlent de nous séparer, on défendra notre envie de rester ensemble. On a cinq mille ans, Thanatos. Cinq mille, pas dix comme autrefois. On a tout de même le droit de choisir ce qu'on veut. Et ils vont faire quoi s'ils apprennent qu'on a des relations plus intimes ? Crois-tu vraiment que notre Seigneur qui est si bon s'occupe de nos histoires de fesses ?

– On est frères, lui rappela Thanatos.

– Oui, comme tous les Dieux, on a des relations incestueuses. On est certainement pas les premiers. Juste, ça se dit moins entre hommes, mais ça se fait aussi.

– Hypnos, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as un comportement bizarre. Hier encore, tu m'as demandé de bien remettre ma toge pour dormir après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pour le coup, il avait raison. Son frère si emporté qui oubliait souvent de réfléchir avant d'agir était plus perspicace qu'il n'en donnait l'air. D'autant plus qu'il se préoccupait de lui. Hypnos l'aimait tellement et il savait que c'était réciproque. Son bonheur était là, juste devant ses yeux. L'affection de leur mère ou la grandeur admirable d'Hadès ne remplaceraient jamais l'amour exclusif qu'il portait à Thanatos. Il en avait presque envie de pleurer. Hypnos embrassa passionnément son jumeau, resserrant lui-aussi ses bras autour de son cou. Thanatos répondit à son baiser. Les jumeaux se serraient l'un contre l'autre et continuaient de s'embrasser, exprimant par ce geste toute la force de leur amour. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'ils exorcisaient leurs mauvais souvenirs, en gardaient des leçons de vie. Leur insoutenable séparation lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans était la preuve évidente qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et leur défaite face aux chevalier divins, de simples humains, leur avait appris que l'espoir et la ténacité, même absurdes, pouvaient être source de miracle.

– Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon éternité à angoisser à l'idée de te perdre. Je veux profiter de toi, Thanatos. Je te choisis, toi, mon frère, mon jumeau, mon amour, envers et contre tous. Pas notre mère, pas le Seigneur Hadès, c'est toi que je choisis pour passer mon éternité. Je t'aime, Thanatos. Je suis prêt à parcourir des dimensions pour trouver un lieu où nous pourrons rester ensemble.

Hypnos avait envie de pleurer, mais c'est Thanatos qui versa des larmes. Gêné, il s'empressa de resserrer son étreinte. Il appuya sur la tête de son double pour la déposer sur son épaule afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ses pleurs, même s'il masquait très mal ses spasmes et ses épaules tremblantes. Le blond ne fit aucune remarque. Il souriait en se calant mieux, appréciant le câlin de sa moitié timide.

– Je t'aime Hypnos, réussit à articuler correctement Thanatos. Finalement, c'est peut-être toi le plus audacieux de nous deux.

– Disons que j'ai eu un temps supplémentaire.

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

– Rien. Thanatos ?

– Oui ?

– Pour notre anniversaire, peux-tu me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes ?

– T'en avais vraiment envie.

– Et bien, j'ai envie qu'on inaugure nos deux ailes. Je suis sûre qu'elles seront toutes douces sur notre peau. Et elles sont si sensibles, sans doute parce qu'elles viennent juste de pousser.

– Tu sais que c'est normalement fait pour voler, lui signala Thanatos.

– Ce sera notre petit secret, sourit Hypnos en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

– Dévergondé, sourit malicieusement la Mort.

– Thanatos, volons ensemble jusqu'au septième ciel.

Ça ressemblait presque à une supplique. Thanatos savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à ce ton. Surtout qu'Hypnos effleura encore une fois sa toute nouvelle aile droite, le faisait se cambrer.

– Aaaah, Hypnos. Ça me fait trop d'effet quand tu me la touches.

– Touche la mienne, mendia Hypnos.

– Tu vas voir.

Thanatos repoussa son frère sur le lit, s'allongeant sur lui pour l'embrasser et caresser son aile en même temps. Hypnos se tortillait sous cette douce torture. Comme d'habitude, Thanatos savait s'y prendre avec lui. C'était divin. Il s'habituerait vite à ce nouveau membre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, Hypnos tourna sa tête vers le chevet et un détail le perturba.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Thanatos.

– Attends, dit Hypnos qui se redressa sur un coude et tendit le bras pour retourner la pendule. Voilà, c'est mieux.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Je me sentais observé.

– Tu débloques, c'est qu'une pendule.

– Tu serais surpris de savoir ce qui s'y cache dedans.

– Et comment on va savoir le temps qu'il nous reste avant l'arrivée des invités ?

Hypnos se rallongea et l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser.

– Ne t'en fais pas. On a tout notre temps.


	7. Regarder devant

**Titre :** Regarder devant

**Rating :** 13+

**Pairing :** Saga x Kanon

**Univers :** Saint Seiya série originale – Post-Hadès résurrection

**Résumé :** Saga ne comprend pas pourquoi Kanon panique tellement à la moindre de ses maladresses.

**Nombre de mots :** 4631

**Date de publication :** 27 juillet 2020

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les bras croisés, le menton baissé, les yeux fermés, Kanon attendait patiemment que les clients devant lui finissent leurs achats. Il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet. Tous les regards louchaient sur sa carrure des plus envieuses. De plus, sa démarche assurée et nonchalante impressionnait. En tant que chevalier, il avait des sens bien plus aiguisés et il entendait parfaitement les chuchotements de cette jeune mère venue acheter de la crème pour les fesses de son bébé, ou encore de cette octogénaire qui sortait de la pharmacie avec une poche pleine de médicaments. Il y avait même ce jeune homme devant le portique des préservatifs qui semblait soudainement complexé à la vue de l'éphèbe dans la file d'attente. Kanon était le centre de l'attention, une ode à l'admiration. La clientèle entière était subjuguée.

Devant lui, plus qu'une femme venue faire sa réverse annuelle d'huiles essentielles qui embaument et enfin c'était son tour. La pharmacienne lui offrit son plus beau sourire commercial, charmeur aussi ça va de soi, et remarqua que son client n'avait pris aucun article.

– Bonjour monsieur. Que désirez-vous ? Avez-vous une ordonnance ?

Kanon posa brutalement ses deux mains sur le comptoir, faisant légèrement reculer la pharmacienne qui se reprit bien vite en remarquant l'expression de son client qui avait radicalement changé. Kanon, toute prestance et dignité oubliées, hurla presque dans l'office, complètement paniqué.

– AIDEZ-MOI, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

* * *

Saga ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, en proie à de violentes migraines et des vertiges. Il gémit avant de chercher à tâtons la bassine laissée sur son chevet, contenant de l'eau fraiche et des lingettes. Péniblement, il réussit à en essorer une avant de la passer sur son visage brûlant comme le reste de son corps. La sensation était agréable sur le coup, mais son mal-être reprenait rapidement le dessus. Mais quelle misère, tellement indigne de son statut de chevalier d'or. Lui qu'on disait l'un des plus puissant protecteur d'Athéna, battu bêtement par...

– SAGA, cria Kanon en pénétrant abruptement dans la chambre de son jumeau. Je suis de retour.

– Ne crie pas, Kanon, gémit Saga.

– Oh, pardon. Ce que je peux être bête. Saga, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tu sens que tu as encore de la fièvre ? Tu as repris ta température ? Tu as encore mal à la tête ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Regarde, je t'ai rapporté des tas de choses de la pharmacie.

– Kanon, l'arrêta Saga faiblement. Calme-moi, tu me donnes encore plus mal à la tête.

– Oh, pardon. Bon sang, je suis nul en garde-malade. On devrait peut-être appeler Aiolos. Il a plus l'habitude puisqu'il soignait Aiolia autrefois. Ou Mû, il s'y connait aussi. Attends, je vais les contacter.

– Kanon, stop, arrête. N'appelle personne, ça va aller.

– Non, tu ne vas pas bien Saga, s'agita sans cesse Kanon. Il faut que quelqu'un te soigne. Je vais...

Kanon fut coupé par la main de Saga qui venait de saisir son poignet. Malgré son mal, il prit sur lui et tira son jeune frère pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. De là, il réussit à se redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras, attirer tranquillement sa tête sur son épaule robuste et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et le dos.

– Là, calme-toi, dit-il doucement. Tout va bien, Kanon. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus.

– Saga, ton corps est bouillant.

– Ce n'est rien. Rien que du paracétamol et une douche fraiche ne puissent guérir. Je n'ai qu'une insolation, Kanon. Ce n'est pas grave.

– La pharmacienne m'a donné du paracétamol, et d'autres choses comme des brumisateurs et de la crème solaire de qualité, ainsi que des conseils.

– C'est parfait Kanon. C'est ce qu'il me fallait. Tu vois que tu y es arrivé. Tu es un très bon garde-malade.

– Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à me comprendre. Je n'ai fait que bégayer tes symptômes à toute vitesse, en me mélangeant et me contredisant. J'étais complètement paniqué, inquiet pour toi. Et dans cette fichue pharmacie, il y avait des affiches de prévention contre les effets du soleil. C'était pas du tout rassurant. Foutu boule de feu meurtrière. Finalement, l'ultime éclipse d'Hadès n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

– Kanon, tu ne parles pas sérieusement, là ? se sidéra Saga.

– Le soleil t'a rendu malade, alors j'ai les glandes contre lui... et contre moi aussi, finit le cadet, tête baissée, visage reflétant la culpabilité.

– Kanon...

– Quoi que je fasse, je te crée toujours des ennuis, alors que je t'aime tellement, Saga.

L'aîné releva la tête de Kanon et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, affectueux, chassant la culpabilité du plus jeune. Malgré sa fièvre et ses maux de tête, Saga savait que ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait le plus dans cette pièce.

– Tout va bien Kanon. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive.

Cette phrase que Saga prononçait souvent depuis leur résurrection, elle était tellement importante aux oreilles du cadet.

* * *

Ils étaient revenus à la vie depuis plusieurs mois. A leur réveil, les jumeaux, côte à côte, s'étaient immédiatement vus. Ils s'étaient regardés, fixement, se demandant si tout cela était réel, si ce reflet d'eux n'était pas un miroir, une illusion pour les tromper. Puis, toujours sans un mot, ils s'étaient mis lentement à genoux, sans cligner des yeux, sans se quitter du regard. L'un comme l'autre craignait que le moindre écart ne fasse disparaitre cette image jumelle.

Ils avaient bougé chacun un bras, se touchant d'abord du bout des doigts. Le contact les avait électrisés. Cette douce excitation, leurs ventres qui se tordaient. Pas de doute, ils étaient bel et bien en train de retrouver un être aimé. Tout doucement, toujours sans se parler, sans jamais cesser de se fixer, émeraude dans émeraude, une de leurs mains s'étaient touchées, paume contre paume, doigts légèrement écartés. Deux mains chaudes, vivantes. Leurs cœurs s'étaient accélérés. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils étaient éveillés, vivants, juste l'un en face de l'autre, réunis après plus d'une décennie de haine.

Ça s'agitait, s'exclamait, s'écriait autour d'eux, mais rien ne troublait leur contemplation. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur dimension bien à eux dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient enfants pour s'y retrouver, s'y câliner, s'aimer comme deux frères sont censés le faire. Plusieurs secondes passèrent encore, puis enfin, d'un parfait synchrone, ils osèrent desserrer leurs lèvres pour prononcer ce nom qui avait été à l'origine de tant d'amour et de souffrance.

– Saga / Kanon ?

Et de ces deux simples syllabes prononcées avec un mélange de tendresse, de réserve et d'espoir, tout se décanta pour les jumeaux qui entrelacèrent leurs doigts et se jetèrent subitement, spontanément dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à offrir un tel spectacle à leur Déesse qui elle aussi avait les yeux humides d'émotion. Saga et Kanon n'avaient juste pas conscience des autres pour le moment. Seul comptait le corps entre leurs bras qu'ils serraient comme s'il allait subitement se désintégrer. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant juste de s'étreindre aussi fort que leur permettait leurs muscles encore endormis. Ils mouillaient leurs tuniques de leur larmes silencieuses et la froissaient avec leurs poings qui agrippaient le textile. Trop heureux, Saga comme Kanon auraient été d'accord de mourir à nouveau maintenant qu'ils avaient pu avoir cette ultime interaction d'amour fraternel.

Mais ils étaient bel et bien vivants. Leurs existences renouvelées n'allaient pas leur être de nouveau arrachées. Ils étaient ensemble et vivants, normalement pour un long, très long moment. Près d'eux, les chevaliers divins exultaient de joie de revoir leurs confrères, en particulier Seiya et Hyoga. Puis vint le temps des saluts et des embrassades. Les jumeaux s'y plièrent calmement, sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, se regardant fréquemment et se tenant par le bras lorsque c'était possible. Malgré les propos rassurants d'Athéna, ils ressentaient le besoin irrémédiable de se voir et se toucher. Leur comportement délia rapidement les langues taquines.

– Hé, les siamois, on sait que vous êtes beaux. Pas la peine de vous regarder sans cesse dans le miroir, avait sorti Milo, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Les jumeaux avaient souri, amusés aux-aussi, et sans arrêter leurs contemplations réciproques. Aiolos et Aiolia ne s'éloignaient pas non plus l'un de l'autre. C'était si agréable de retrouver un être aimé après tant de temps, de l'admirer, le détailler, lui sourire. Les gémeaux étaient impatients de retrouver l'intimité du troisième temple où ils pourraient enfin parler, échanger à cœur ouvert.

Lorsqu'enfin les chevaliers se dispersèrent, ils se prirent naturellement la main pour commencer leur descente. Leur voisin de la maison du Cancer les avait d'ailleurs sifflés plusieurs fois, mais ils s'en fichaient. Sans se retourner, Kanon lui avait fait un doigt d'honneur de sa main libre avant de se rapprocher davantage de son double.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis dans ce qui semblait être une ère de paix, plus question de se lâcher. Ils s'étaient couchés ensemble dans ce qui avait été la chambre de Saga pendant ses premières années en tant que chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, pièce que connaissait très bien Kanon puisqu'il s'y invitait également pour jouir d'un bien meilleur confort que la bicoque dans laquelle il avait vécu toute son enfance, reculée et isolée. Il ne voulait pas savoir si sa vieille cabane tenait encore debout. Il était hors de question de quitter Saga dorénavant.

– Ça va ? avait doucement demandé Saga.

– Et toi ?

– Désorienté, mais heureux. Je suis content d'être avec toi, Kanon.

– Moi aussi, Saga… Grand frère, osa dire Kanon.

– Mon petit frère, je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, et je regrette tellement.

– Parlons de ça plus tard, Kanon. Ne gâchons pas nos retrouvailles.

Saga lui avait embrassé le front, Kanon en retour s'était rapproché pour se pelotonner contre lui, la tête nichée dans sa poitrine, ses bras serrés autour de la taille de son aîné.

– Bonne nuit grand frère. Je t'aime plus fort que tout l'univers.

La gorge serrée, Saga lui avait rendu son étreinte. Quand était la dernière fois que Kanon ne s'était pas réfugié ainsi dans ses bras en demande d'attention et d'affection, et à s'endormir paisiblement en disant cette phrase enfantine ? C'était il y a trop longtemps, avant même qu'il n'endosse _Gemini_, peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'Aiolos et son frère au Sanctuaire. Le futur Sagittaire avait immédiatement fait naître un sentiment de jalousie chez Kanon. Il n'était plus le seul à accaparer toute attention et l'affection de Saga. Inexorablement, son amitié avec Aiolos avait commencé à l'éloigner de son frère.

Peut-être que Kanon avait un peu exagéré. Peut-être que lui n'avait pas su correctement jongler entre l'un et l'autre. Qu'importe, on ne changeait pas l'histoire. Saga n'avait pas envie de regretter trop longtemps ce qu'il avait fait. Il comptait bien faire des efforts pour s'améliorer aujourd'hui, pour retrouver cet amour fort et pur. Telle était la ligne de conduite de leur Déesse. Regarder devant, pas derrière.

Toute cette première nuit, Saga l'avait passée à regarder tendrement son jumeau dormir contre lui, réalisant comme il avait changé en treize ans. Sous sa paume, il sentait son dos bien plus musclé qu'à ses quinze ans, bien mieux bâti que lui d'ailleurs. Il l'envierait presque, ou plutôt il l'admirait sans retenue. Son frère était juste magnifique. Une physionomie équilibrée, à son goût, un visage plus adulte, mais pourtant adorable dans son sommeil. Saga avait, dès cette première nuit, senti son entrejambe réagir. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis… depuis qu'il avait enfermé Kanon au Cap sounion.

Comprenant le sens de tout ça, Saga n'en avait même pas été choqué. Après tout, n'aimait-il pas son jumeau plus que tout au monde ? Plus qu'Aiolos qui de toute façon disait préférer les femmes ? Et qu'importe si Kanon ne le désirait pas en retour, Saga l'aimait bien trop pour lui en vouloir.

La suite entre les deux natifs de la constellation des Gémeaux s'était faite naturellement pour en arriver à échanger plus que des étreintes fraternelles. Leurs baisers sur le front, la tête, les joues avaient progressivement dévié vers les lèvres, le cou, et de plus en plus bas. Le soir, Saga lisait son roman à voix haute, en faisant profiter Kanon qui se délectait plus de sa voix que de l'histoire. Lorsqu'il éteignait la lumière, l'aîné touchait avec délice le corps musclé de son double, sous couvert de câlineries. Chaque nuit, les jumeaux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, si proches qu'ils sentaient clairement l'excitation de l'autre.

– Ça te fait mal, Saga ? avait un jour demandé Kanon.

– Un peu.

– Moi j'en peux plus. Pardon, mais je vais dans la salle de bain.

Saga l'avait serré plus fort contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir, pressant davantage leurs corps qui en réclamaient bien plus.

– Reste avec moi.

– Faut que je me libère, Saga.

– Tu me laisserais m'en occuper ? osa demander l'aîné.

– Mais non, ne t'embête pas…

– Ça ne m'embête pas, au contraire. Je te l'ai dit, je veux te faire plaisir, Kanon, toute cette nouvelle vie. Je t'aime plus que tout.

– Euh… alors tu me laisserais m'occuper de toi ?

– Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble ?

– Oui, souffla Kanon doucement.

– Je ne te pensais pas si timide, Kanon, avait souri Saga.

– J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie caché, Saga. J'ai quasiment aucune expérience.

– Tu as eu des amants ?

– Quelques-uns quand j'étais encore au Sanctuaire, raconta Kanon. Surtout les gardes qui m'apportaient à manger et des vêtements de rechange. J'étais leur petit jouet.

– Kanon ! se scandalisa l'aîné.

– Il ne m'ont pas violé, Saga. J'étais consentant. Quand t'as quinze ans, tu prends un peu tout ce qui passe, et je voyais pas grand monde à l'époque. Et c'était pas si mal en fait. Ça m'a permis de découvrir le sexe. Mais mon principal amant, c'était Julian Solo, avoua le cadet.

– L'hôte de Poséidon !

– Lorsque Thétis l'a emmené au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour qu'il dirige son armée, j'étais son bras droit comme j'étais le plus âgé. Il était timide au début. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il était Poséidon, et effectivement il ne l'était pas complètement à ce moment-là puisque le Dieu dormait encore en lui. Je l'impressionnais et pour lui donner confiance dans son rôle, je lui ai demandé de me dominer.

– Tu t'es laissé dominer par un gamin de seize ans !

– Il le fallait pour mon plan. J'étais prêt à tout pour gagner son estime et sa confiance complète, et lui faire faire tout ce que je veux. Oui, je sais ce que tu penses. Je l'ai clairement manipulé, j'en avais rien à faire de ses fesses toute plates. J'en suis pas fier aujourd'hui.

– Je ne te juge pas, Kanon, même si je suis un peu jaloux de Julian. Pardon de demander ça, mais c'était comment ?

– Pas terrible. Il était puceau. Je te raconte pas, fallait que je lui dise tout et ça a duré quelques secondes à peine la première fois. Alors que je m'étais si bien préparé, j'en étais presque frustré. Je me retenais de le traiter de _gosse précoce_, de _ptite bite de riche_, tout ça tout ça. Je devais tenir mon rôle de confident coûte que coûte. Alors je l'ai rassuré. La fois suivante, c'était mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande d'inverser les rôles. Et par Athéna, même le chant des orques n'a rien d'impressionnant à côté de ses couinements. Je me savais doué, mais à ce point !

– Ça donne envie, avait répliqué Saga avec le sourire.

– T'as envie d'aller jusque-là, Saga ?

– Kanon, je t'aime, et j'ai très envie de toi. Mais quelque soit ta décision, je t'aimerai toujours et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous.

Kanon s'était rapproché pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Saga. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son aîné pour approfondir le baiser. Saga répondit à cette demande impatiente en l'enlaçant à son tour, bras autour de la taille et doigts glissant dans le dos du plus jeune, le faisant frissonner.

– Saga, j'aime quand tu me fais ça, avait dit Kanon contre ses lèvres. Continue.

– J'adore te câliner, Kanon. Je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter.

L'aîné continuait ses douces caresses, faisant soupirer son partenaire qui n'en cessait plus de frissonner. Kanon rapprocha alors son bassin pour faire toucher leurs érections à travers leurs sous-vêtements. Saga en trembla d'excitation en rougissant.

– Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise non plus, Saga, fit remarquer Kanon.

– Je veux quand même le faire Kanon.

– Et toi, tu en as des expériences ?

– Aucune, avoua Saga en détournant le regard.

– T'as jamais baisé ! Même quand tu étais… enfin, tu sais.

– Tu as toujours été le seul qui m'a attiré, Kanon. Personne d'autre ne m'a jamais intéressé, pas même pour tirer un coup comme ça. Je voulais pas prendre le risque de me ridiculiser en arrivant pas à bander.

– A ce point ?

– Je n'aime que toi, Kanon.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Saga.

Cette nuit-là, peu de temps après leur résurrection, Saga eut sa première expérience, et Kanon la plus exaltante. Face aux autres, ils n'avaient jamais caché l'amour incommensurable qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, même s'ils se montraient plus discrets sur les marques d'affection en public. Chacun au Sanctuaire vivait son bout de son chemin avec leurs démons qu'ils exorcisaient progressivement.

Saga faisait partie de ceux qui avait bien réussi à se tourner vers l'avenir, endossant le poids de ses actes passés pour guider ses actions. Kanon avait bien plus de mal, avec son frère tout du moins, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Il s'était repenti auprès de sa Déesse, de ses confrères, des marinas, de Poséidon, du monde entier, de tous sauf de Saga. Et le moindre faux pas maladroit, il se morfondait en excuses et glissait dans un abîme de culpabilité.

* * *

– Tu as encore de la fièvre, constata Kanon avec désarroi en regardant le résultat du thermomètre.

– Ça va aller. Je vais prendre du paracétamol et elle va tomber, tu verras.

– Tu dois boire aussi, beaucoup. On m'a dit aussi de te mettre de la glace sur les aines et derrière la nuque, et tu dois te découvrir un maximum pour faire baisser la fièvre. Tiens, asperge-toi de brume d'eau aussi.

– Aaargh, Kanon, doucement, protesta Saga à l'attaque du brumisateur.

– Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que tu n'iras pas mieux, Saga. Je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit.

– Arrête Kanon, je ne suis pas mourant. Détends-toi...

– Non, Saga, c'est de ma faute après tout. Si je n'avais pas volé ton chapeau, tu n'en serais pas là. Tout ça parce que je le trouvais ridicule. Mais on s'en fout, du moment qu'il te protège. Et j'ai fini la crème solaire l'autre jour sans en racheter et sans te le dire, donc tu n'as pas pu en mettre. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es choppé une insolation. Pardon Saga.

Kanon avait beau enchaîner pas mal de maladresses et de mauvaises blagues avec Milo ou Kiki, il en riait comme le petit diable qu'il était, sauf si Saga était impliqué dedans. Pour des raisons obscures, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner le mal fait autrefois à son frère. Si l'aîné y était parvenu, ne regardant que l'avenir, Kanon restait bloqué dans le passé.

Saga se sentait aimé de son cadet, mais le voir angoisser de la sorte à la moindre maladresse l'inquiétait. Kanon qui s'excusait encore et encore le déstabilisait même. Pourquoi son frère prenait-il toute cette culpabilité sur ses épaules ? Il semblait carrément effrayé, comme un enfant qui cherche à tout prix à garder l'amour de ses parents. Saga avait cru que ses terreurs se calmeraient avec le temps, mais elles étaient toujours là, semblant aussi importantes que les premières. De quoi avait-il si peur ? Il aimait Kanon, il l'avait toujours aimé... Ou presque...

Saga eut soudain une révélation, un souvenir qui lui fendit le cœur. C'était ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

– Pardon Saga, répéta Kanon. Je le referai plus.

– Kanon, viens-là.

Il attira son petit frère contre lui et se rallongea sur le matelas en l'entraînant avec lui.

– Saga, ton médicament.

– Je le prendrai après. Ça peut attendre.

– Mais tu ne vas pas bien, Saga. Je m'inquiète...

– Kanon, je ne vais pas mourir.

– Sa...

– Je ne vais pas mourir, répéta l'aîné en insistant sur la négation. Et surtout, Kanon, je t'aime, je t'adore. Quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, mon compagnon. Je t'aime, Kanon. Et je vais t'aimer encore des jours et des jours, parce que je ne vais PAS mourir, pas encore.

– Saga.

La voix de Kanon avait changé. Saga devina qu'il pleurait. Il resserra son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux. Le cadet nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Le premier gémeau tordit le cou pour embrasser son double sur la tempe avec tendresse, tout en continuant ses caresses dans le dos.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kanon. C'est de la mienne. Je t'ai abandonné autrefois. Pour Aiolos qui était mon meilleur ami, pour Athéna que j'ai aimé dès sa naissance. J'ai attisé ta jalousie, j'ai rejeté tes sentiments négatifs au lieu de les comprendre, et j'en suis même presque venu à te haïr pour ce que tu étais devenu, par ma faute. Et je me suis suicidé, j'ai quitté ce monde sans chercher à savoir ce que tu étais devenu.

– J'ai eu si mal quand c'est arrivé, Saga. Même si je pensais te haïr à cette époque, au fond, je voulais que tu vives, que tu vois ce que j'ai fait et que tu sois fier de moi. Je t'aimais tellement, tu étais mon seul repère.

– Je sais, j'ai sans doute pas réalisé à l'époque combien j'étais important pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu ta vie recluse, je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ta solitude. Tu avais besoin de moi et j'ai failli à mon devoir de frère. Malgré ça, Kanon, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer. Par Athéna, je ne devrais même pas te mériter.

Maintenant, c'était Saga qui pleurait. Kanon s'empressa de se redresser pour lui essuyer ses larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

– Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. C'est encore de ma...

– NON Kanon, le coupa abruptement l'aîné. Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ai merdé. Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? Le bon et le mauvais jumeau, la malédiction des gémeaux. Mais tu parles, juste des conneries ! C'est cette loi de merde au Sanctuaire qui forgent cette malédiction. Ils gonflent l'orgueil de l'un, attisent l'envie de l'autre. N'importe qui dans notre situation aurait réagi de la même façon. Si nous étions restés ensemble, si nous nous étions entraînés ensemble, si notre maître ne faisait pas que nous comparer, rien ne serait arrivé. Kanon, il faut briser ce cycle, abolir cette loi absurde. On doit regarder devant, être les derniers. Si notre résurrection a un sens, alors ce doit être celui-là pour nous.

Saga se redressa, faisant également asseoir Kanon en face de lui. Déterminé, il essuya ses larmes avant de faire de même avec celles de son jumeau.

– Je t'aime Kanon. Je t'aimerai toujours, mon frère. Je t'en supplie, crois-moi, ne doute pas de mon amour. Ecoute mon cœur, dit-il en collant l'oreille du plus jeune contre sa poitrine. Tu l'entends ? Il bat bien, il bat fort. Je suis vivant, je t'aime et je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour faire de notre signe le plus envié de tous. Soyons fiers d'être gémeaux, car plus jamais il n'y aura de malédiction.

– Comment tu vas faire ?

– Fouiller les archives et brûler ce texte de loi devant le Grand Pope et Athéna. Je ne sais pas qui a érigé une telle ignominie, mais je doute que notre Déesse si bonne désapprouve notre démarche. Et le vieux bouc... Hum hum, je crois qu'il n'ose plus me contrarier depuis un certain incident.

– Fais quand même attention à ne pas te retrouver avec un tigre aux trousses, rit enfin le cadet.

Kanon embrassa vigoureusement les lèvres jumelles. Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait qu'aimer Saga. Sa mort avait été un déchirement, le rendant encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il voulait détruire la Terre, tuer tous ses habitants, pas juste éliminer Athéna. Kanon avait haï l'univers tout entier de lui avoir pris la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Seul le doux cosmos divin d'Athéna l'avait un peu apaisé, mais il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la guerre sainte contre Hadès, cherchant à mourir pour y retrouver sa moitié.

– Je t'aime, Saga. Je t'adore.

– Moi aussi, Kanon. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Oui, ton comportement m'exaspère des fois, rit un peu l'aîné, mais je t'aime en ayant conscience de tes défauts. Je ne suis pas parfait non plus.

– Tu l'es pour moi. Et tu as l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse.

– Et toi le plus attentionné. Merci encore pour les médicaments. Allez, cette fois, j'en prends un.

– Je vais chercher de la glace.

Un peu plus tard, les deux jumeaux étaient enlacés dans le lit, somnolant et se câlinant, lorsque plusieurs messages télépathiques arrivèrent dans la tête du plus vieux.

– _Hé Saga, ça va mieux ? résonna la voix douce de Mû._

– _T'es pas crevé, cloporte ? demanda hargneusement Aiolia assez rancunier depuis leur résurrection._

– _Mon ami, ne fais pas attention à ce que dit mon petit frère. Rétablis-toi bien._

– _Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi, voisin du dessus._

– _Si tu crèves, je me ferais un plaisir de te pousser moi-même dans le puit des âmes, voisin du dessous. Et sans demander un merci._

– _Bouddha, dans toute sa sagesse, te souhaite un prompt rétablissement._

– _Si tu crèves, je drague ton frangin._

– _Ne meurs pas, je ne veux pas que Milo drague ton frangin._

– _Tu peux pas faire attention ! Tu fais de la peine à Athéna en te rendant malade. Notre Déesse chérie._

– _Saga, serais-tu fou ? T'exposer au soleil sans protection ! Les UV sont un danger pour ta beauté. Viens me voir quand tu iras mieux pour un soin hydratant._

– _Saga, avant de mourir, peux-tu me dire où ton double maléfique a rangé la tenue popale de cérémonie ?_

– _Saga, mon petit, je t'interdis de mourir avant d'avoir atteint au moins mon âge. _

– Quoi ? s'étonna le premier gémeau qui émergeait. Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont tous au courant ?

– Ha, c'est ma faute, admit Kanon. Non, je ne suis pas en train de culpabiliser. Mais j'étais tellement paniqué quand tu t'es effondré que j'ai appelé tous mes contacts à la rescousse.

– Tous nos confrères ?

– Les ors, mais aussi les marinas et certains spectres. Je crois que j'ai juste épargné les Dieux.

– Bon, heureusement que je reçois pas de message des autres Sanctuaires. Ils me donnent mal à la tête, tous.

– Les marinas ne te connaissent pas. Et les Spectres, à part Rhadamanthe, mais je doute que ce mec se soucie de toi.

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, dans le monde souterrain, Rhadamanthe siégeait à son tribunal, enchainant les jugements des âmes à un bon rythme et ayant déjà dépassé ses horaires habituels.

– Seigneur Rhadamanthe, osa l'interpeller Valentine. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour aujourd'hui ?

– Le frère de mon crush est mourant et je tiens à le juger moi-même.

– Souhaitez-vous accomplir une vengeance ? Vous n'être pas sans savoir que vos émotions ne doivent nullement intervenir dans vos jugements.

– Pas me venger, non. Au contraire, je veux lui offrir une mort paisible et ainsi je gagnerai des bons points auprès de Kanon pour le mettre dans mon lit. Allez, au suivant.

Le spectre de la Wyverne pouvait toujours attendre.


	8. Pansement affectif

**Titre :** Pansement affectif

**Rating :** 13+

**Pairing :** Aspros x Deutéros léger

**Univers :** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas

**Résumé :** Ce soir, Deutéros est distant, blessé au plus profond de lui, et c'est Aspros qui a besoin de consolation

**Nombre de mots :** 2479

**Date de publication :** 21 octobre 2020

**Note de l'auteur :** j'avais initialement écrit cet OS pour l'anniversaire d'Aspros et Deutéros le 20 juin mais je ne l'avais pas terminé à temps. Ensuite, je souhaitais attendre d'écrire l'OS du POV de Deutéros (lié à _Désirs incontrôlables_), mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour le moment, et j'ai toujours cet OS terminé qui dort. Donc je le partage enfin.

Ceci est un one-shot simple et mignon avec plus de fluff fraternel qu'un véritable twincest. Il se passe le jour des 11 ans des jumeaux, et donc Kairos n'a pas encore déversé sa goutte de ténèbres en Aspros

Bonne lecture

* * *

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe, Aspros et Deutéros regardaient les étoiles. Pour leurs onze ans, l'aîné avait fait en sorte de passer la soirée avec son jumeau. Il avait ramené de quoi manger, quelques effets utiles pour son quotidien, ainsi qu'une tenue propre afin qu'il puisse changer celle qu'il portait sur lui depuis des jours. La vie du cadet n'était pas facile, mais Aspros faisait son possible pour la rendre la plus confortable possible et pour lui enseigner certaines choses aussi. Ce soir, c'était leçon d'astrologie.

– La _Grande ourse_, la_ Petite ourse_ juste à côté, désignait Deutéros en pointant le ciel nocturne du doigt. Là c'est _Pégase_, la _Couronne Boréale_. Oh, et là c'est _Scorpion_.

– Félicitation, elle n'est pas facile à repérer celle-là. Tu as fait des progrès, Deutéros.

– C'est grâce à toi, Aspros. Merci d'être passé aujourd'hui.

– C'est normal. C'est notre anniversaire quand même.

– Merci pour ce que tu m'as apporté. Ça me sera utile. Désolé, je n'ai rien pour toi.

– C'est pas grave, petit frère. Un câlin suffira. Viens là, je ne t'ai pas embrassé depuis plusieurs jours.

Naturellement, Aspros se rapprocha de son frère, mais celui-ci recula brusquement, trop brusquement pour que l'aîné ne le remarque pas. Deutéros n'était pas tactile de nature, mais il ne l'avait jamais rejeté. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Aspros avait remarqué que Deutéros avait comportement un peu étrange. Il était plus distant, ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de le voir lorsqu'il était arrivé. Deutéros n'était pas démonstratif, mais Aspros savait quand il était heureux. Il ressentait ses états d'âme comme si c'était les siens. Ils étaient liés dans leurs chairs et leur constellation. Un lien gémellaire unique. Ces crétins de garde ne pouvaient pas comprendre l'amour viscéral qu'il portait à son jumeau. C'était gravé en lui.

– Tu ne devrais pas rentrer ? demanda Deutéros. Tu vas avoir des ennuis si on découvre que tu as dépassé le couvre-feu.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Sisyphe et Rasgado me couvrent. Officiellement, je suis avec eux.

– Tu leur as raconté quoi comme excuse pour sortir ?

– Qu'une jolie servante avait des vues sur moi et que je souhaitais l'emmener en balade au clair de lune, sourit Aspros. Il n'y a pas que du faux dans mon mensonge.

– Tu ne devrais pas abuser ainsi de la confiance de tes amis. Aspros, ça me gêne que tu prennes de tels risques pour venir me voir. Rentre, c'est mieux.

– Mais Deutéros, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

– Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennui.

– Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici.

Deutéros soupira. Aspros voulut en profiter pour l'enlacer, mais il le repoussa une fois de plus.

– Arrête.

– Mais quoi, Deutéros ? Tu ne m'as jamais repoussé avant.

– Pas ce soir.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– J'ai chaud, voilà. On est en été et je crève de chaud.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu portes des manches longues ? fit remarquer Aspros en haussant le ton. Tu te fous de moi… attends.

– Quoi ?

– Deutéros, montre-moi tes bras.

– Non, laisse-moi Aspros.

– Enlève ce gilet et montre-moi, ordonna l'aîné.

– Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Aspros. S'il-te-plait, pas toi.

– Je… désolé petit frère, s'excusa l'apprenti chevalier plus calme. Mais s'il-te-plait, pour me faire plaisir. C'est notre anniversaire, laisse-moi te faire un câlin.

– Non… pas ce soir Aspros. S'il-te-plait, n'insiste pas.

Maintenant, Deutéros semblait le supplier, et les craintes de l'ainé devenaient de plus en plus réelles. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas croire ça.

– Pourquoi Deutéros ? Je t'en supplie, dis-le-moi.

– Rentre, Aspros. Laisse-moi.

– Tu ne m'aimes plus, Deutéros ?

– Bien sûr que si ! démentit immédiatement le cadet. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi, Aspros. Tu le sais bien, tu es tout pour moi.

– Alors laisse-moi te faire un câlin, insista l'aîné qui voulait absolument avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ce n'était pas très loyal, mais Aspros continuait de lui mettre la pression pour lui faire cracher le morceau, le faire avouer, même s'il sentait que c'était dur pour son petit frère, même s'il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'entendre la vérité. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il devait savoir.

Maintenant, Deutéros ne le regardait même plus dans les yeux. Et il gardait ses bras tendus devant lui pour empêcher Aspros de s'approcher.

– Ça me fait mal que tu me rejettes comme ça.

– Je suis sale Aspros, lâcha enfin le plus jeune.

Quelque chose craqua dans la tête de l'aîné. Immédiatement, ses larmes coulèrent. Il l'avait craint, sans vouloir croire non plus à quelque chose de si grave. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas Deutéros. Pas son petit frère. Son jumeau marqué alors que lui était encore intact. Pourquoi lui ?

– Ne pleure pas, Aspros. Ce n'est pas gra…

Deutéros reçut son frère en larmes dans ses bras avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Il se raidit, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il ne souhaitait pas que son frère le touche. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. Aspros était pur, promis à un grand destin. Cette chair immaculée ne devait pas entrer avec la sienne souillée.

Deutéros voulut l'écarter mais son jumeau s'accrochait fortement à lui. Aspros pleurait bruyamment et mouillait sa tunique. Le cadet ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Son frère était dans une détresse complètement inédite pour lui et il n'eut plus le cœur à le repousser. Il referma alors ses bras sur lui en ayant quelques gestes rassurants.

– Calme-toi, grand frère. Je vais bien.

– Non. Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

– Je n'aurais pas dû traîner du côté des arènes. Je sais très bien que je dois rester caché mais je joue avec le feu. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

– Mais tu vas te taire, Deutéros, hurla presque Aspros, son visage trempé de larmes. Tu vas me dire que c'est ta faute en plus. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, Deutéros. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça à mon petit frère. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te vio…

– Chut, Aspros, le coupa Deutéros. Ne dis plus rien, s'il-te-plait.

Deutéros n'avait pas envie qu'un tel mot sorte de la bouche de son double. Il avait certes été sali, mais lui n'était qu'une ombre, un indésirable. Ce n'était pas grave si c'était lui qui était souillé. Il n'était que le second, la mauvaise graine, et maintenant le sali. Ça n'avait pas tant d'importance tant qu'Aspros restait intact. Oh, comme il aimerait écarter son frère de lui, son grand frère fort et gentil. Deutéros ne devrait même plus avoir le droit de le toucher, mais Aspros continuait de pleurer dans ses bras.

– Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé, petit frère.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Aspros. Ne pleure plus, grand frère.

Entendre son double pleurer, et en plus pleurer pour lui, Deutéros craqua à son tour. Ses propres yeux s'embuèrent aussi. Non, s'il commençait, cela allait en rajouter à la détresse d'Aspros, mais il n'arrivait pas à se retenir.

– On devrait quitter cet endroit, Deutéros.

– Quoi ? s'étonna le cadet.

– Quittons le Sanctuaire. Enfuyons-nous tous les deux.

– Mais pour aller où, Aspros ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

– N'importe où, je m'en fous, mais le plus loin possible d'ici.

– On a rien, Aspros, et on est que des gamins. Et puis tu as un avenir ici. Un brillant destin. Ne fous pas tout en l'air sur un coup de tête.

– Un coup de tête ! explosa l'aîné. J'accepte déjà très mal la façon dont on te traitre. On t'isole, on te violente sans raison, et maintenant ça ! Je peux plus le supporter, Deutéros. Tu es mon petit frère, mon jumeau, je t'aime plus que tout, et j'assiste impuissant à ta destruction.

– C'est mon destin, Aspros. Ne t'en fais pas, j'y suis habitué.

– Non… non...

Le moral d'Aspros ne s'améliorait guère. Maintenant, l'apprenti chevalier s'accroupit pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même et pleurer encore, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

– Ce n'est pas juste. Nous servons soi-disant une déesse bonne et bienveillante, alors pourquoi laisse-t-elle faire des choses aussi horribles ?

– Tu sais bien qu'Athéna ne s'est pas encore réincarnée.

– Et le Grand Pope alors ? Il glande quoi à part rester assis sur son trône ?

– Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions, Aspros. Allez, relève-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux voir mon grand-frère.

Lentement, Deutéros s'accroupit aussi en face de lui et l'aida à se détendre. Aspros finit enfin par relever son visage. Ses yeux brillants étaient magnifiques. Deutéros admirait son aîné vaillant et tellement beau. Aspros méritait de briller, contrairement à lui qui était même né avec une peau sombre, sombre comme son univers. Mais il l'avait accepté. Deutéros endurait son lot de souffrance sans broncher car il savait que son aîné saurait faire sonner le glas de la justice, et qu'un jour il le libérerait de sa condition. Et même s'il restait toute son existence dans l'ombre, ce n'était pas grave du moment qu'Aspros étincelait.

Deutéros sourit. Ses canines en avant lui donnaient un air espiègle. Il s'approcha pour embrasser le front d'Aspros.

– Je t'aime, grand frère. Ton amour est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin.

– Ils paieront pour ça. Je te jure qu'ils le paieront.

– Non, Aspros. Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Laisse pisser. Continue de t'entraîner et deviens chevalier, c'est tout ce qui compte.

– Lorsque j'aurais endossé _Gemini_, les choses changeront. Je te le promets.

– Je te crois.

– Et Deutéros, continua Aspros en lui prenant ses mains. Ce qui s'est passé, ça ne devra plus jamais se produire. Tu dois te défendre contre ces porcs. Je sais que tu t'entraînes tout seul. Est-ce que tu parviens à utiliser ton cosmos ?

– J'arrive parfois à le concentrer dans ma paume, mais ça ne dure qu'un instant. Je n'arrive pas l'amplifier et je n'arrive pas à briser plus que des pierres.

– Je vais t'expliquer comment faire. Et quand tu parviendras à le maitriser, je t'expliquerai comment réaliser les arcanes des gémeaux.

– Tu partagerais ces secrets ?

Deutéros était à la fois surpris et excité.

– Qui gardera le temple des Gémeaux lorsque je serais devenu Pope ? Toi bien sûr. Tu dois te préparer à remplir cette tâche et je vais t'y aider.

– Ce serait un honneur, Aspros.

Deutéros n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été déjà emballé de la sorte. Il s'était toujours entraîné seul et il observait les entraînements pour connaître le secret de la force des chevaliers. Aspros l'aidait pas mal. Il lui avait appris l'existence du cosmos, mais sans personne pour le guider, il avait bien du mal à faire jaillir cette puissance destructrice. Il venait d'avoir onze ans, mais il était bien en retard par rapport aux autres apprentis. Il devrait redoubler d'effort pour apprendre plus vite et rattraper les autres, voire même les doubler. Oh, il n'allait certainement pas surpasser Aspros qui était un génie comparé à lui, mais s'il pouvait au moins se hisser au niveau de Rasgado et Sisyphe et se montrer digne de _Gemini_.

– Je ne te décevrais pas, lui assura le cadet déterminé.

– Tu ne me déçois jamais, et je sais que tu seras digne. Tu es mon petit frère après tout.

Aspros s'approcha et embrassa à son tour Deutéros, sur la bouche cette fois. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, décontenancé par ce geste. Son aîné s'était toujours montré tactile avec lui. Il l'embrassait souvent, sur le front ou les joues en général, mais jamais sur la bouche. Deutéros ne réagit pas de suite, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il ne doutait jamais de son jumeau. Il savait qu'Aspros ne lui ferait jamais de mal, jamais rien de répréhensible. Il lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

– Je t'aime, Deutéros, souffla Aspros contre ses lèvres. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Si ces hommes t'ont sali, alors moi je vais laver cet affront en t'aimant encore plus.

Aspros reprit son embrassade pendant plusieurs secondes sans s'interrompre. Deutéros frissonna. Il commençait à se faire à cette sensation inédite, et il trouvait cela plutôt agréable en fait. Ses bras enroulèrent autour d'Aspros, et enfin il répondit à son baiser. Euphorique, l'aîné appuya sa tête pour approfondir leur échange. De fines larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Deutéros. Il appréciait de plus en plus l'audacieux geste d'Aspros. Il aurait peut-être dû le repousser, lui dire que c'était mal et immoral d'embrasser ainsi son frère, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Ce baiser avait un goût particulier. Aspros ne cherchait pas à le piéger. Aspros l'aimait, ce baiser en était la preuve. Deutéros se sentait aimé par son jumeau. Il ne désirait rien d'autre dans sa triste existence.

Si Aspros l'aimait, alors il pourrait tout endurer, et il était déterminé à lui rendre aussi cet amour.

– Je t'aime, Aspros, dit-il à son tour entre deux baisers. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Son aîné lui sourit. Deutéros le trouvait éclatant, juste magnifique. Et il était son frère, son jumeau à lui seul. Quelle chance il avait d'être lié à Aspros, aspirant au titre de chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Que pouvait-il obtenir de mieux en ce monde ?

Aspros l'entraîna avec lui au sol pour qu'ils puissent se rallonger et observer à nouveau les astres. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tactile, Deutéros regrettait déjà cette proximité avec son jumeau, mais bien vite, il sentit la main de son frère chercher la sienne. Aspros n'était pas dégouté par lui, quand bien même il ait été souillé. Aspros était vraiment époustouflant, tellement gentil et tolérant, le chevalier idéal. Deutéros saisit cette main et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Une douce chaleur partit dans leurs paumes et se répandit doucement dans leurs bras puis leur poitrine.

– C'était ton premier baiser ? demanda Deutéros.

– Oui. Le tien aussi, j'espère ? J'espère que ces sales types...

– C'était aussi mon premier baiser, le coupa le cadet afin de couper court à la rage de son frère. C'était plutôt bon.

– J'ai bien aimé aussi. Tu me laisseras recommencer ?

– Quand tu veux.

Aspros ne se fit pas attendre. Il se redressa pour se pencher sur son cadet et l'embrasser à nouveau. Le cadet frissonna encore. Il se sentait bien là. De par ses caresses et ses attentions, Aspros effaçait ses souffrances qui ne devenaient plus qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir. Aspros agissait comme un pansement affectif sur lui. Deutéros emmagasinait toute son affection en fermant les yeux et en profitant pleinement de ses baisers.

Ce soir de leurs onze ans, Deutéros n'aurait jamais, jamais douté de son jumeau. Aspros était le garçon le plus bon et le plus aimant qu'il connaissait. Il voulait qu'il ne change jamais.

C'était là son seul souhait.

Mais dans l'année qui suivit, tout commença à changer.


End file.
